Poké Rangers: Forever Red
by Blaze Productions
Summary: In celebration of the 5th Anniversary of Poké Rangers, join Frank, the author of the Poké Rangers and 19 Red Rangers as they stop a force who splits the Pokémon World into dimensions and the worlds are on a collision course: toward Earth! COMPLETE!
1. Introduction

A/N: Welcome to the Poké Rangers 5th Anniversary! And to honor that, readers, we are going to celebrate it with a major blockbuster fanfic known as Poké Rangers: Forever Red. I hope you guys enjoy this. These chapters are basically like scenes, so there could be a lot. Alright, here we go…

Time for a brief introduction... :D

DISCLAIMER: REALLY IMPORTANT DISCLAIMER:

The plot is owned by me. HOWEVER, a majority of the characters present are not my own. Pokémon, Power Rangers, Super Sentai, etc. are owned by their respective owners.

(c) 2006-2011: Blaze Productions with help from others. :D

A note from the Editor: Just one second there, Yankee, I'd like to just chip in there. Hi, Readers! Psyduck Ranger here, I'm number 2 in the Poké Rangers Corporation, and inspiration for the character(s) of Jack you'll be reading about shortly. I'll be proofreading & editing this story to make it the best we possibly can, because it is going to be quite the epic for our series; the fruits of five years of labour between a great deal of authors. I might have something to add to Yankee's notes from time to time, but for now, just enjoy this introduction!

* * *

Introduction

_From the diary of Edward Kennedy…._

It's been over seven years since I published the first chapter of Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, spawning a huge chain reaction. Loads of people asked me if they could write spin-offs, building the world. I felt really happy about it and things started off great. Then, just over a year ago, I was asked to come to Japan and turn my creation into a TV show. It was amazing. I met my fellow writers in person for the first time and we were all thrilled. But when we landed in Japan I never expected to face a real villain. A villain that no author created: Tina Rage. She and her army of monsters were attacking the country. I, Jack Farrell, and Brooke Taylor had been called to act, taking on the Dimension Morphers, and becoming the Poké Rangers Dimension Warriors to save the world from her. We were soon joined by Anthony Madigan, Aly Davis, and Sentrovasi. The six of us have become an awesome team. But it's been months since any monsters have shown up. We started to wonder if Tina had given up...

Then a new monster that came into town. However, he was not part of Rage's army. He was a monster I'd created – somehow the information about him had been taken from my hard drive and made real. Now, how he able to come out of my flash drive, I don't know. But, he caused a problem in the dimension rift between our world and the Pokémon world, and somehow opened up all the different time periods. Jack and I are the only ones here right now, so it seems the only logical choice is for me to travel to the different time periods in the Pokémon world, and recruit the Rangers we all created. Together, we must stand and defeat the monster that plans to wreak massive destruction.

We all had our own strengths and weaknesses, and our own ways to combat evil. However, there is something we have in common… we all wore red. My name is Edward Kennedy, better known as Frank Mariendo. And, I, Frank, and all the other Red Poké Rangers will stop this beast once and for all…

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS**

**In Association With**

**THE POKEMON COMPANY, NINTENDO, TOEI LTD., NICKELODEON, DISNEY, AND SABAN ENTERPRISES…**

**Poké Rangers: Forever Red**

* * *

A/N: Yes, a brief introduction like I said. Please comment. Next chapter will be longer... promise. :D


	2. Good Morning, Frank

A/N: And now for the first installment... and it all starts here. Enjoy people! I want to thank all who reviewed so far, and for four people that added this fic to their favorite stories and story alerts. You guys are amazing! Alright, enjoy. Thanks, Psyduck for editing this chapter.

* * *

Good Morning, Frank

**SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! EVERYBODY!**

Frank loved waking up to that song. He loved LMFAO and their Party Music. That's usually how the Red Dimension Warrior started his morning with a smile. He combed his messy black hair and got dressed. He was now wearing a red t-shirt and black trousers. His brown eyes were being blinded by the sunlight as he reached for his glasses. He put his iTouch in his pocket and left his room. Closing the door, he headed outside via a conveyor belt walkway, right across the city to the Zord bay. In between the Corsola Zord and the Growlithe Zord, there was Ed's car. It was a red Chevy Cobalt – with just a few enhancements built in by the Doc.

"To the park for a workout," said Frank, turning the ignition.

Meanwhile, up in his room, his laptop started sparking. Red sparks were coming out of his hard drive. A massive laugh could be heard. One giant red spark launched itself up through the Hub, through Nintendo's offices, up into the sky, disappearing at the spot where the huge dimensional portal over Tokyo could once be seen.

Five minutes later…

The Red Dimension Warrior was running in the park, with his favourite songs playing in his ear. He smiled each time he passed a girl, many of them smiling back.

Running around the block, all Frank could think of was a holiday. He was planning to go to Disney World for a couple of days after writing the rest of the first season of Poké Rangers, to use footage from Poké Sentai. He deserved a break. The others: Brooke, Aly, Anthony, and Sentro were already away on holiday, whilst Jack had just gotten back from his. Frank took every opportunity for a break he could, because when he had to be writing it was non-stop.

Frank spent at least two hours exercising and training ever morning. It was how he kept in shape. As his father always said, "Its morning if the birds are singing and the sun is shining." And Frank agreed. However, the weather was hot and humid – not his favourite weather. He opened a bottle of water even as he kept running, ultimately managing to bump into somebody. He fell over, landing on the pavement. Frank picked himself up from the ground, not paying attention to whom he'd bumped into.

"Can't you watch were your going?" asked Frank, rubbing his head. As he looked up, he gasped. He shouldn't have said a word, "What the-!."

The figure looked at him. The figure was a Deoxys with sporting shining red armour. Frank looked it up and down. There was also a golden jewel on its chest. Stretching out its hand, it was obvious that this creature meant no harm. As Frank grabbed its hand, staring at it as the creature pulled him up.

"Uh…sorry, forget I said anything," he mumbled.

"Forgiven, forgotten," she said, her gender obvious from the sound of her voice.

"What's your name?" asked Frank.

She smiled. "My name is Nikitca. I am from Syodia."

Frank couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. But then it hit him, his face faling.

"Wait a minute, Syodia?"

"Yes."

Frank froze. He knew exactly who she was. He looked at her, "May I ask you a question?"

"I know what you're going to ask me," she said, before he could. "And yes, I'm the Red Syodian Ranger. I don't know what's going on, but I understand that if anyone here can help me, you can."

Frank looked up at the sky, then back to her. If she was from Syodia, - a planet made up merely by a friend of his, and even then only in the Pokémon World – it could only mean someone had forced her out of her universe, and that couldn't be a good thing.

"Ok, we've got to move," he said urgently, turning around to lea her back down the path he'd come from.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I know someone who should be able to help you get back to where you're supposed to be," said Frank. "You need to tell me exactly what happened before you came here. I'm sorry, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one," the Red Syodian Ranger replied, "I also sense something terrible approaching."

Frank nodded as a blue lightning bolt shot down from the sky, barely missing the Rangers. Frank looked up at something unsettlingly familiar. A humongous black figure stepping towards them from the smoke. Its torso & arms were those of a Zekrom, but the legs on the ground were like two of a Dialga's, as was the jewel encrusted on its chest. The wings on its back were from a Moltres, and its tail resembled that of a Lugia. And the head, with gleaming yellow eyes fixed on Frank, was of a shiny Rayquaza.

"Let me ask you, Syodian, how does it feel to be created and actually written? To truly come to exist in your world?" he asked. Nikitca, who said nothing. Then he addressed Frank. "I could've easily defeated the Poké Rangers, but you wouldn't use me!"

Frank shook his head, "What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Chronos; the monster you made to destroy the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers, but never used. I was the ultimate monster designed to destroy dimensions and rip apart time and space like a baby doll," it said.

"You know him?" Nikitca asked, not taking her eyes off the beast.

"Long story. I thought about using him for the Poké Rangers TV series…but I made him too powerful, I couldn't come up with a believable way for the Rangers to beat him, so I just forgot about it and stuck with the original story…"

Frank sneered at Chronos, giving a short, dark chuckle, before setting his face to a glare. "No. See, you can't exist, you never existed at all, nobody but me ever knew about you! How can you possibly be here, the hard drive you were stored on wiped by a virus!"

"And it was that very computer virus that brought me to life!" Chronos explained. "And now I'm here to reap my vengeance. That's all you need to know!"

Frank took a fewsteps backwards as Chronos laughed, releasing blue lightning from his mouth. Frank jumped away as the bolt struck the ground, setting the trees around alight. The villain then glowed bright blue, opening purple portals all around. Frank gasped at the green lizards crawling out of the holes.

"You didn't!" he cried.

"I did. I can pull them out at any time or place. Crushers, destroy your creator!" Chronos cackled.

The Crushers nearest to him fell to the floor with a red streak. Nikitca appeared beside Frank, asking "Are you okay?"

"Never better," said Frank. "What a great way to start the morning off."

Frank took out his Dimension Morpher, his red DS Lite. The jewel on Nikitca's chest began to glow with bright red energy.

"Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

Frank pushed the Start button on his morpher, followed by A, X and R. On the touch screen of his DS, he saw himself, and on the top screen was his Ranger suit. As he transformed, these two images swapped places. Frank's morpher emitted a bright red light, and bit-by-bit, his body was covered in the suit.

"Power of Hoenn!

"Syodian Power, Ranger Form!"

Nikitca's armour began to grow thicker. Now she had boots, gloves, and a belt with black bands on each of them. Indescribable black patterns appeared all over her chest. The pattern also appeared around her thighs in the same color. Her helmet resembled a Deoxys, which had black eye holes along with a silver mouthpiece. She also had a sword attached to her belt.

As the two rangers posed, Nikitca turned around, "You're a Ranger?"

"Of course," Frank chuckled, "Let's do this."

He pulled out a silver sword-like weapon and immediately struck the Crushers, "Warrior Blade!"

Nikitca nodded, pulling out her own sword, "Syodian Sword: Attack Forme!"

Instantly, Nikitca's sword turned into a double-edged blade. She quickly in joined Frank in slashing the Crushers heavily. Frank kicked two of them in the stomach in one go, cutting them both across the chest. He jumped up and punched another in the face, followed by a leap to a sidekick, causing it them to land in the burning bushes.

Nikitca kept swiping her sword across the Crushers' bodies. They burst like balloons once punctured by the blade, screaming as they fell to the ground. She then jumped up and made a straight line down from the top of the head to the waist of one, causing the lizard to split in half. She turned around to find more of them coming. Her blade began to glow bright red as her weapon turned into a rapier; Speed Forme. Nimble and quick like a Rapidash, she raced against the Crushers and crushed them. The last green lizards cried out, landing dead on the pavement. Frank and Nikitca nodded to each other, finally turning to a smirking Chronos. He released a red bolt of energy, which the Rangers only avoided by diving out of the way.

"Torch Gun!" yelled Frank. It was a blaster with orange and black stripes with a red handle, "Flamethrower!"

A blast of fire came out of his weapon, however Chronos wasn't fazed. Now the blue jewel on his chest was glowing.

"Roar of Time!"

A blue beam shot towards the Red Rangers. Nikitca moved out of its path, but it wasn't aiming at them; the beam hit the ground and started moving towards them from underneath, far quicker than they could move away. The blast finally hit them, shooting up from below. Frank & Nikitca shrieked in agony, the blast knocking them into the sky, then plummeting back to Earth, demorphed from the strain. Eventually they returned to their feet, only too aware of their injuries.

Chronos was now hovering in the air, bathed in a golden glow.

"Yankee Blaze, the world as you know it will come to an end. My dimension and yours will collide with unimaginable force. The result will be so unstable that reality itself will be destroyed and I, Chronos, will create a new existence."

With that, he vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Frank anxiously asked, under his breath. He sighed, turning to the Syodian Ranger.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nikitca nodded. "I'll survive, for now. But this is not good. We have to stop Chronos. He must have retreated back to our world. Before he attacked, you mentioned someone who might be able to help us?"

Frank nodded, "We've got an appointment with the Doc."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is Chapter 2. This is a great start. Feel free to comment! And there will be a hint of how the virus got infected next chapter. Please click the green button for a review.


	3. The Unforgiven King

A/N: The next chapter is up… Now, note that there will be shorter or longer chapters depending on how long the scene is.

* * *

The Unforgiven King

"Wait till he finds out about this," said Chronos, as he was leaving Earth's atmosphere.

He was flying through the dimension holes of the following worlds: the world of 2108, the world of 2030s, the world of 2021, and the world of 2011. Passing through the dimensions, he was flying in a purple electronic net, which led him into space. Literally, it was space, the final frontier. Smiling, he knew that he had someone to thank for his resurrection. As he flew down toward a brown planet, he landed upon the deserted territory. He snarled as he looked at the ground, sniffing out.

"Where are you?" he asked.

He flew across the deserted plains, looking around at the area. Instantly, he found it. A silver ship with pieces of discarded wreckage lay in the desert. He landed in the ship and started walking around. He tried to find his way, noticing dead purple soldiers and bones all over the place. Walking up the stairs, he noticed the bridge of the ship. The ship was black, burnt to pieces with wires still sparking. The console was broken as well. There was also a chair with someone sat there in it. The sword he had was laid on the ground. He looked up, not showing his face.

"The plan worked well?" he asked.

"Yes, Master. The Dimension rifts of all the Pokémon Worlds will soon clash together with Earth. The universe will be yours to take over," said Chronos, closing his eyes.

"Good job," said the master, "Corrupting the author's flash drive to revive you was something good. He deserved it."

Chronos nodded, "Well, he found out supposedly. Unfortunately, when I made the Dimension rifts, one ranger from Syodia found him."

"Syodia?" asked the shadow.

"Yes," said Chronos, "And apparently, the author I tried to kill is…"

The shadow sighed, "Is what?"

"A Poké Ranger, sir," said Chronos.

There was a long term of silence, "What? A Pokémon Ranger from Earth? How is that possible?"

"He is known as the Red Dimension Ranger, sir," said Chronos.

The shadow coughed a little bit, "Make sure you destroy the rangers before they go any further. They must be annihilated. I will not be defeated by them again, do you understand me?"

"Yes," said Chronos, walking outside, "I will make sure."

The shadow started laughing manically as Chronos began to walk away. He looked at the shattered viewing screen. He smiled, looking out at the desert, "Excellent."

* * *

A/N: So, this is another short chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Anyway, please comment


	4. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

The doors of the elevator opened up as Frank and Nikitca walked into the Hub. Nikitca looked around and smiled as she saw the place, "Ooh… nice place you have here."

"Thanks," said Frank, "I'm going to wash up. You can sit down, relax, watch TV, and I will be back in a bit."

Nikitca nodded as she sat on the leather couch where the TV was. As Frank grabbed his change of clothes, he walked into the bathroom. After he had left, his colleague woke up from his slumber, wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants with yellow Psyducks on them. His hair was jet black and it was all over the place with matching sideburns and a thin moustache with hazel eyes. He stretched out he was walking into the living room.

"Another day to…," he said. Suddenly, he stopped. He noticed Nikitca sitting on the couch. He looked at her for one second and then turned his head sideways.

Nikitca smiled at him, "Hello."

"YANKEE!" yelled the guy.

"I'M IN THE DAMN SHOWER!" yelled Frank from the bathroom. Jack sighed as he looked at the Red Syodian Ranger.

"WHY DO WE HAVE AN ALIEN IN OUR HIDEOUT!" he asked.

Nikitca laughed, "I'm sorry. Frank found me outside in the park. I don't mean to frighten you. However, I find you very hilarious. Jack, right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Nikitca, the Red Syodian Ranger," said the red ranger, smiling away. Jack looked at her as the shower stopped running. A few minutes later, Frank came running out the door wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt with black gloves and went to sit next to Nikitca, "Yes. Jack, she's a ranger from another planet: Syodia."

"Syodia…," said Jack, thinking about it, "Oh, I know who you are. I've heard about you... how did you get here?"

"Well," said Nikitca, "We were coming back from home from Earth. We were celebrating with the rangers on the defeat on the Coppingers in the Verger Region. Upon reaching Syodia, it seemed a purple hole in space sucked me in and I landed in front of Frank."

"Oh," said Frank, "It gets better from here."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, looking at him, "Why do you have cuts and bruises on your arms?"

"Well," said Frank, "While you were sleeping, me and Nikitca were facing grunts from MMPR and a creature, who was hacked from my infected hard drive and decided to literally twist and turn time and space between Pokémon Worlds and us. Supposedly, this time twisting monster split the Pokémon World into four worlds in different time dimensions and they are supposed to clash with us within the next three days if something is not done."

Jack looked at him, "What? That doesn't make sense."

"I know," said Frank, "So… we need to find out how to stop Chronos from destroying the whole universe."

Nikitca nodded, "It's a very powerful creature. The two of us will not be able to take it on. We are going to need other rangers."

"But, they are in different dimensions all over the place. And it's really hard to go through time, trying to get them," said Jack, "What are you going to do? Dimension hopping and go across time periods?"

Frank and Nikitca looked at each other and then turned to Jack, "Yes," they said in unison.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You two are insane. Where's Doc and Miss Suzuki when you need them?"

"What do you mean?" asked Frank.

"Didn't you read his note last night? Oh wait a minute, you were out clubbing with the girls at some hot tub-."

"Okay," said Frank, "No need to give the details. Still have a headache from last night. So, what was the note about?"

"It said that Doc and Miss Suzuki were going on a trip to Rome for two weeks and the safety of Earth and the Hub belonged to the two of us with you in charge. Was going to tell you last night on the phone, but all I heard on the phone was 'Happy Ending'!" said Jack.

Frank rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have had sake last night and tequila."

"You mixed the drinks, no wonder at 3:00 in the morning I heard the sound of purging next door!" said Jack.

Nikitca turned to Frank, "I think it's best we get on to the next subject. However, it's interesting to see that Frank likes to party."

Frank nodded, "Okay. Now that we know that, we must find go through the dimensions and find Chronos again. So far, he's our only lead."

"A lead… to what?" asked Jack.

Frank looked at Jack, "Well, Jack. I know quite well that this isn't a Tina plan. This is a plan that is basically superior to anything she'd do."

Jack nodded, "So, if you go through the dimensions of the Pokémon World, you expect to find him?'

"We hope too and if we can go through the dimensions of the worlds, maybe we can recruit allies to help us," said Frank, "Specifically, since this is a high-ranked mission and we're not sure if the other enemies are aware of this, I think it's best that Jack, you remain here and contact the others. Tell that what happened. You five need to be here if there is an attack. I'm going to summon the red rangers."

"The Red Rangers?" asked Jack, "You're going to go through time and pick up the Red Rangers? Suppose you enter a hole and you wind up in the same time frame or another dimension, like a trap?"

"Well," said Frank, "We're going to have to take that chance. Nikitca and I are aware of that."

"Indeed," said the Red Syodian Ranger, "I say we get ready to go."

Frank nodded, "Agreed."

Jack sighed, "Alright, fine. I need to let everyone know."

Frank smiled, "Thank you for understanding me. Now, if you don't mind, I will need my things."

As Frank headed toward his room, Jack turned to Nikitca. He then headed toward the fridge that appeared across from the living room. Opening the door, he opened up a bottle of Coca-Cola and started sipping. After his first sip, he looked at the Syodian Ranger, "Would you like a coke?"

"Sure. Actually, how much do we have?" asked Nikitca, "I'm sure we are going to need a lot."

Jack looked at her, "We have over 100 cans of soda. If this journey is going to be a very long one, take as many as you would like. I'll even give you chips and other snack items."

"Thanks," said Frank, as he walked out, "But, I already came prepared."

Jack looked at him. Frank put down his red backpack and opened up his black case. Inside, it contained tuna cans, egg rolls, salads, soda cans, and bottles of water. Jack noticed the backpack, also seeing what was inside. He had his Dimension Morpher, his Torch Gun, his Warrior Blade and Blaster.

"You could just take the DS lite, you know," said Jack, "Why the hell would you carry all of this crap with you?"

"Jack, you should know that we rangers should prepare for the unexpected and if that means if our morphers are somewhat gone, we are going to have to take force and use weapons without morphing and I plan to do it," said Frank, "Trust me."

"Frank is right," said Nikitca.

Jack nodded, "Let me guess, you need the Peltine and the Growlithe Zord?"

"Uh-huh," said Frank. He threw the keys to Jack, "You can have my Cobalt. I will take my Warrior Wheeler."

Jack nodded, "Okay. Be very careful. I'll help you load up."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Growlithe Zord was placed in the Peltine, leaving the other zords in the bay. The Warrior Wheeler was also placed inside the Peltine, the storage unit for the zords. It was a crossover of both Pelipper and a Mantine. The Warrior Wheel, which was an exact look a like of the Defender Wheel from Power Rangers Zeo was placed in there as well. Frank and Nikitca were outside as Jack walked toward them. Frank and Nikitca looked at Jack as he headed toward them.

"The Peltine's ready," said Jack, "And there's a dimension rift off the coast of Japan. I would get into the rift before it closes."

"Jack, thank you," said Frank.

Nikitca nodded as she stretched out her hand toward Jack. Jack shook hands with her. After shaking hands, Jack and Frank hugged each other. Breaking the hug, Frank looked at Jack, "Don't let your guard down if Rage attacks, I know you will do fine. You are in charge."

"Why thank you, Master Blaze," said Jack, joking around.

Frank smiled as he shook hands with Jack. He then turned toward Nikitca, "Ready?"

"Yep," she said.

Frank and Nikitca headed into the Peltine. Upon reaching the cockpit, the two of them sat down at the controls. Frank pressed a green button as the engines started up. The zord bay opened up as Frank pressed a couple of buttons. The radar showed a dimension hole appearing on the right side. The Peltine headed forward toward the ocean. As the engines increased power, the Peltine launched out of the waters and headed toward the purple dimension rift.

"Whoa," said Frank. They were surrounded by purple lights and blue balls of energy as they passed through. Nikitca was also amazed at the sight.

"Isn't this amazing?" asked Nikitca, "I sense you are amazed at the sight."

The Red Dimension Warrior nodded, "Indeed."

Suddenly, there was a white light at the end of the tunnel. Frank looked at it, "No way. An exit?"

* * *

The Red Syodian Ranger shrugged her shoulders as they headed toward the white light. As the Peltine was engulfed in white light, they found themselves in Lavaridge Town… and there were some things on the futuristic side. Frank watched as the Peltine landed on the ground. The two of them hid the Peltine from sight as they headed down the mountain.

"Okay," said Frank, "I say we start looking for…"

"FRANK!" yelled Nikitca. The two rangers were surrounded by tons of grunts. They all had Blastoise heads, Scyther arms, Pikachu tails, Machop legs, and Lairon armor…

"Oh shit," said Frank. Suddenly, a blue beam came down from the sky. The rangers looked up to see an untimely foe as he floated toward them.

"You rangers decided to take the trip? Fine, I will let you die here," said Chronos, laughing, "Chimerans, destroy -."

"HOLD IT!"

Chronos turned around. Frank and Nikitca turned around to see a human figure running onto the scene. He had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a green hat and glasses. He also had black shoes with white laces. He also wore a blue jacket and a red coat. On his right wrist, there was a morpher encased in a red hue.

"No way," said Frank, "Another red ranger."

"Who are you? Another beast of Locust?" he asked.

"No," said Chronos, "As a matter of fact, I'm your worst nightmare. Now, fight me!"

The guy laughed, "Sure, I'll be more than happy to. Geno Blast, Fire Up!"

Upon doing the motion, a red glow surrounded the person. He was encased in his own ranger suit. The boots were white with a small checked pattern around the top of the boots. A white stripe ran up each pant leg which intersected with a white diamond on both sides. The shoulders had a circular white border and his gloves were white. The helmet's visor was star shaped. A sword materialized in his hand. The sword's hilt was a Blaziken standing up with the blade coming out of its feet.

"Oh, wow… another ranger. This is too much fun," said Chronos.

"Bring it on," said the new red ranger.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. The third ranger is here! Whoo! So, I hope you enjoy.


	5. The Third Recruit

A/N: This chapter is another short one… hope you enjoy.

* * *

The Third Recruit

The Red Geno Blast Ranger headed down the hill with his Blaziken Brand, slicing the Chimerans with each stroke. As he swung around, he kicked two of them in the face. The Red Ranger jumped up and with his sword, he sliced two of them across the chest, before jumping up again to kick two of them in the stomach. He punched another Chimeran in the same area. As he kept fighting, Frank and Nikitca looked at each other, before making the decision to battle the others. Frank flipped over and kicked two of them in the face. The Chimeran punched Frank in the face, causing him to land on the ground. Frank's backpack opened up as the Torch Gun flew out of the backpack. As he pulled the Torch Gun, a stream of fire burned the Chimeras, forcing a scream from them as they landed on the ground. Nikitca took out her Syodian Sword and started slicing the Chimerans. The three rangers were taking them down one by one.

With one final strike, the three Red Rangers finished off the crazed beasts. Frank sighed as he put the Torch Gun down into his backpack. The rangers ran over toward the Geno Blast Ranger, the new arrival turning to greet them.

"Thanks," said Frank.

"I appreciate your help," said Nikitca, "Believe me, I really do."

The Red Geno Blast Ranger nodded as a red aura surrounded him, causing his armour to disappear, "My name is Shapp Edison. I saw your ship land here and I came to investigate. I thought Locust sent the Chimerans and Chronos was his monster. But, you know."

"Yeah," said Frank, "It's a long story. Can you join us?"

"What's going on?" asked Shapp.

Frank nodded, "Once we get to everybody I will explain in full detail what's going on. But, as of right now, time is of the essence."

Shapp nodded, "Well, okay, I guess I'm in."

Suddenly, Frank turned around to look at Nikitca as she called out to him, "Frank!"

The Syodian Ranger had a silver device in her hand, Frank realised as he looked at it, seeing that a purple dot had appeared on the north side of the region, "It seems that there's another dimension hole. Nikitca, how long do we have until that hole closes?"

"An hour at least," she replied. "At least."

"That's more than enough time," said Shapp, "What else do I need?"

"One of your zords… if that's okay," said Frank.

"You got it," said Shapp, nodding his head before turning to leave. "Catch you in a while."

Twenty minutes later…

Telling the other Geno Blast Rangers of the crucial situation, the rangers turned to see a huge Blaziken heading toward the Peltine. The Peltine's mouth opened up as the Blaziken zord went inside the Peltine Zord, next to Growlithe. Shapp hopped down from the zord and headed straight to the cockpit, where Nikitca and Frank were waiting for him. Frank was drinking a can of soda as he looked at Shapp. The Red Geno Blast Ranger sighed as he sat down next to them.

"So, things worked out, I presume?" asked Frank.

"Yeah, the others: Gwen, Ken, Enrique, Jen, Cassandra, and Ashley know of what's going on. They were a little puzzled, but they were okay with it. Speaking of which, so what's going on?" asked Shapp.

Frank nodded, "Well, I guess I'll give you the abridged version and give you the detailed version later."

"Perfect," replied Shapp.

"Alright, so I came from the year 2013 of Earth. I ran into Nikitca over here and we were battling Chronos, who supposedly was unleashed. He twisted the space-time continuum as well as deciding to split the Earth into many time periods. If we don't do something fast, the worlds will clash together," said Frank.

"What?" asked Shapp, "So, basically, you came through time because…"

"This is a Red Ranger mission and we all should be together to take on this threat. It will take more than just three red rangers to take out a beast, which is ten times more powerful than the average monster," said Frank.

"Your skills will be vital in helping us," said Nikitca.

The rangers looked at each other as they looked at the sky. Dark clouds were forming as they turned to see a white being shining overhead. It was Chronos's shadow.

"Chronos," grumbled Frank. His fists were clenching as they looked at the sky. Shapp noticed his anger as the monster looked at him.

"You think recruiting a ranger from this time period is going to stop me, you're wrong," said Chronos.

"Wow, he means business," said Shapp.

Frank nodded, "Chronos, once I travel through the dimensions to pick up the Red Rangers, I will hunt you and destroy you. You will not take time and space and destroy them with your own bare hands."

"Ooh I'm scared," he said, slowly disappearing. "We will see about that, Frank."

All around them, the skies suddenly turned bright and clear with the sun shining above. Nikitca turned toward Frank, "We must get out of here before Chronos attacks. Again."

"We need to get to the next time period of Pokémon Earth before the worlds clash together," said Frank, "Nikitca, set a course for the dimension hole."

Once that was said, the engines ignited. The rangers held on as the Peltine was flying through the sky, seeing a purple line in the sky. The Peltine increased speed as they got through the hole. Shapp was surprised as he saw more of the purple lines go back and forth.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" asked Shapp.

"Nope. Whatever happens, happens. I just hope we don't head back home," said Frank.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it was more a less a side chapter. But, Shapp is in the place. Now, there are more to come. However, next chapter is up. Go ahead and read it.


	6. Schemes and Ambushes

A/N: So, here's Chapter 6 of our story… now I just want to let you know that yes, I am making these chapters short and sweet because I want to save the "best" for "last". You will be surprised where they ended up and you will be seeing a couple of guests.

Schemes and Ambushes

Upon returning to the deserted planet, it seemed that Chronos was in for a surprise. He immediately saw something that he never would have expected. Below him, the Crushers were working with the Chimerans. Together, they were building something that looked like a robot. However, the features couldn't quite be made out from where he currently was, instead forcing him to move along. He walked toward the master, who was still covered in the shadows.

"So," said Chronos, "The rangers have recruited somebody from the mid 2000s sir. They are heading for the next dimension."

The shadow laughed, "Well… lucky for me I hacked into the archives of the rangers. I love being a dimension hacker."

"Well?" asked Chronos, "What do you mean?"

"In other words, Chronos, I have already sent two monsters to get them. Two are some of many creations that have been already made by two enemies in the past and the author wrote all about them. So, relax. I have it covered," the master said, "While my forces build the robot, stand by for phase 2."

"What's Phase 2?" asked Chronos.

"In Phase 2… you will go to the real Earth and create a dimension hole so big, that the Earths of Pokémon will go through them and they will arrive at the real world. They will crash into each other, causing a massive explosion that will wipe out the universe and then we will rule it," said the master, "In order to create the dimension hole, you will need a laser to harness your energy. I already have somebody taking care of that now."

Chronos nodded, "So, let me guess. Conserve my energy."

The master coughed, "Yes."

As Chronos walked away from the chamber, the master sighed as he pressed a red button next to his chair, laughing…

* * *

**POKEMON EARTH: 2021**

**LOCATION: S.S. SEABLADE IN OLIVINE CITY**

**TIME: 9:00PM**

A large blue ship, Empoleon shaped was docked at the bay in Olivine City. It was night time and everyone was sound asleep, except for one. Coming out of the lighthouse, a young man began to run over towards it, his clothes slightly singed. He had brunette hair with brown eyes, while also wearing a red jacket with black fire symbols on it. Underneath that, he ore a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Shaking his head, he paused to reflect on things.

"Damn Rosassin," he muttered. "Can't believe that happened to me. Hope that the others are okay."

Several hours ago, he and his friends had been involved in a battle with a being known as Rosassin, a serial killer possessed by Rotom assassin that was created by their arch-enemy ZeroMew. During the battle, the Rotom part of Rosassin had broken away from its host and transformed into a microwave, sealing him inside. Yet, before he had been destroyed by the explosion, Sarah had activated the EVAC procedure, getting him out of there, with the intention of safely returning him to the Seablade.

Yet, somehow, it had gone wrong in its execution. He had ended up unconscious at the top of the lighthouse, only recently waking up. But, having looked out across the land, watched by the mystified figure of the Ampharos living up there, he had seen no signs of destruction, forcing him to the conclusion that his friends and fellow Poké Rangers had triumphed over the creature.

Now, he was ready to announce his presence back on the scene. Hopefully, none of the others had missed him too much.

Yet, as those thoughts ran through his mind, he felt a mean vibration underneath him. The trainer looked up as a purple line of energy cracked through the sky. He watched as the Peltine flew across the dimension hole. In response, two red beams of energy came from the sky and hit the ground.

"What the hell?" asked the trainer.

Suddenly, two monsters appeared out of nowhere, both of them laughing hysterically. One was a pink Whismur with Loudred ear phones and Exploud legs that were all machine. He was laughing manically as he turned to his new help. The other monster was a humanoid Mightyena, wearing a brown vest and green pants. He also had sparkling purple eyes and sharp claws.

As the Peltine landed, the mouth opened up to reveal, Shapp, Nikitca, and Frank. Seeing the monsters, the Red Dimension Ranger let out a gasp of shock and horror. He ran up to them along with the trainer, the other two rangers following him.

"Oh great, ZeroMew's cronies," said the trainer.

"No," said Frank, "Monsters from 2006 and 2007."

Shapp shrugged, as Frank nodded at the two figures in front of them, "On the left: Machine Empire Beast Sonic Sleeper: Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive Chapter 32. His job was to make everyone that hears him sing, go to sleep. And on the right: Dawson's Beast Werehyena: Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers Chapter 72. Dawson wanted to destroy the theme park that one of the rangers made, so Werehyena came to crush it. Why are you guys back?"

"Simple," said Werehyena, crackling his fists, "To destroy you."

Shapp sighed, "Chronos' plan?"

Frank shrugged, "Don't know. However, let's not keep our guard down. Rangers, let's battle!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, I'm stopping there. Alright, so we have another ranger next chapter. Comment, please.

A/N2. Blue Bongo here, having taken over editing duties. Hope you enjoyed it. Basically, it's congruent with chapters twelve and thirteen of the ranger fic that the ranger was taken from. Just in case you haven't worked out who it is yet.


	7. Welcome to the Lost Zone

Welcome to the Lost Zone

The three Red Rangers knew that the only way to get through this part… is to battle until the monsters were destroyed. Frank, Nikitca, and Shapp jumped up as they went to have a flying sidekick toward the two monsters. Werehyena laughed as he stretched out his claws and grabbed Frank. He then tossed the red ranger to the ground, before smacking him repeatedly in the head. Nikitca took out her Syodian Sword and slashed the back of the monster, forcing him to let out a roar and release Frank from his grasp. Frank took out his Warrior Blade and slashed him in the back, before blasting him with the Torch Gun. Werehyena let out a yellw of pain as he started running around in flames.

Meanwhile, Shapp used his Blaziken Brand against Sonic Sleeper. The monster began to laugh, before opening his mouth to sing. However, Shapp threw a punch at Sonic Sleeper and sliced him across the stomach with the Blaziken Brand. The mechanical monster laughed as he released a blue ring of energy, causing Shapp to land on the ground. Seeing that happen, the trainer leaped up and spun around kicking Sonic Sleeper in the face. Once that had happened, the trainer jumped up and stretched his hand. A red weapon appeared in his hands. It was split into two. It was a red-orange weapon spears with Charizard wings attached on each side. He then began to twirl around in a tornado with fire.

"Blazing Spears, Fire Spin Dance!"

Sonic Sleeper was thrown toward Werehyena, crashing into the other monster to throw both of them to the ground. As they both tried to get up, the trainer stood there, angrily looking at them both.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Werehyena demanded, picking himself up. "I'll rip you to shreds."

"Take a guess at what's really going to happen," said the trainer, taking out his shiny red PokéGear Morpher, "Lost Zone, energize!"

An eruption of flames shot out from the Red Morpher as he crossed his arms. The flames did not burn him as it covered his body in a cloak of flames. He forcefully threw a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing him wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His helmet had a Charizard design.

"Lost Zone Blazing Charizard Ranger!"

Shapp's eyes quickly turned toward Frank. Frank's jaw dropped and Nikitca had nothing to say, other than letting a small smile pass across her mouth.

"Knew it," she muttered, ignoring the telepathic sounds of surprise she was picking up from both Frank and Shapp.

"Now, do you both want to dance or do you want to burn in flames when I incinerate you?" asked the new ranger.

As the three rangers went up, the Lost Zone Ranger put his hand across, "I got this… it's no biggie."

Again, the Blazing Spears appeared in his gloved hands, before the Lost Zone Ranger ran towards the two figures.

Werehyena looked up as he held Sonic Sleeper. Sonic Sleeper turned around as he went to use Werehyena as a shield.

"They are in for it now," said Frank, relaxing slightly. "If that's who I think it is, then he shouldn't have a problem against those two."

In the meantime, Werehyena had broken away from Sonic Sleeper and went to attack the ranger. Ducking underneath his attack, the new red ranger kicked the black beast in the stomach, knocking him back towards Sonic Sleeper. Outraged, the machine monster starts to open his mouth, ready to sing…

"Not going to happen!" the Red Lost Zone Ranger yelled, confidently. "Fire Spin Dance!"

Moving forward, he began to spin around with his spears, going faster with each step forward. By the time he reached Sonic Sleeper and Werehyena, he was engulfed in a powerful vortex of fire.

Still spinning around, he crashed into both monsters, causing them to fly up into the air, the attack causing them to explode in the sky. The Red Lost Zone Ranger sighed as he turned around. The Red Ranger began to glow bright red as flames engulfed his uniform, causing him to appear in human form once again.

"That was amazing," said Frank, "I'm sorry about that. It's partially my responsibility."

The trainer looked at him, "What's going on?"

"I'm Frank and these are my other friends: Nikitca and Shapp. We are on a mission to save the world from a terrifying creature who plans to twist the universe inside and out for his own nefarious purposes. But, we need more red rangers. Can you help?"

The trainer looked at the S.S. SeaBlade and then back at Frank, "Sure. My name is David Fury, the Red Lost Zone Ranger."

"Great," Frank said, before grinning. "Hey, what was it like to work with Joss Whedon on Buffy?"

"Huh?" David asked, not having heard him correctly. "What did you just say?"

"Never mind, it was a joke from… Do you have a zord we can use?" asked Frank, quickly changing the subject.

David smiled as he took out the Red Sphere from somewhere on his person, "I suppose I could use the Moltres Fighter?"

The three Red Rangers looked at each other in confusion and then turned back at David. The Red Lost Zone Ranger sighed as he looked at them, "Okay. I can basically summon him. There's no need to put him inside… whatever that thing is behind you."

"The Peltine," said Frank, "It's a carrier zord for the team I'm a part of."

David nodded, "Okay. That makes sense. Alright, shall we go?"

Nikitca nodded as she turned to Frank, "We need to make a move and fast!"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

As they moved inside the Peltine to the next Dimension hole, they were stopped in their tracks. It seemed that someone was blocking their way. David turned to Frank, who was shaking his head as he stood there looking at the creature in front of them

"I can't believe this," said Frank, "Chronos, get the hell out before I ram this carrier zord down your throat!"

Chronos laughed as he released a lightning bolt at the Peltine. The Peltine dodged the lightning bolts as it flew across the area. Chronos laughed as he flew across the sky. A golden beam shot the Peltine's wing. The rangers yelled as they were shaken. Frank watched as the dials were going all over the place. He tried to hold the controls steady.

"Oh boy," said Frank, "We're spinning around so fast that I can't even control the stupid carrier!"

"Can't you just say that we're out of control?" Nikitca asked, as she went over to help as Frank tried holding it steady. Shapp looked at some of the consoles. He noticed lights were flashing all over the panels, "Uh, I can see why we are flying. Chronos shot the Starboard side, we are going to crash!"

Frank, Nikitca, Shapp, and David yelled as they were flying toward the Dimension Hole. As the hole opened up, the rangers screamed as they began flying. Chronos yelled as he looked at them, "NOOOOOO! THEY ARE GOING TO THE NEXT TIME PERIOD!"

Down below on the S.S. SeaBlade, there was a note that was left on the table:

**Hey guys.**

**I'm alive. That EVAC thing dumped me at the top of the lighthouse. But, funny thing, while on my way back I was asked to help the other Red Rangers on a mission. Yeah, I don't know what's going on, but when I get back, we will have discuss, okay? I also took the Moltres Fighter, so don't summon the K-Bird Megazord. You guys are awesome.**

**Sincerely,**

**David- Big Mouth **

No sooner had Chronos and the Peltine vanished, a powerful gust of wind blew out across the deck, knocking it off the table and causing it to float away into the ocean…

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, a warrior stood and looked at the sky. It was known as Neptune, or as they called it… Kaku. He was a humanoid Kakuna with a red gem on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit. His black beady eyes looked upward as he saw a white beam heading across the sky.

"This isn't good… it's heading toward Earth," he said, "I need to get there as fast I can."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I'm sorry these chapters are like short and sweet. So, four rangers are in this blockbuster and as you can see, there's a fifth ranger as well. I know some people know about this character and he will formally make his appearance, next chapter. Alright, next chapter is coming up.


	8. Welcome to Goldenrod City

Welcome to Goldenrod City

The rangers were screaming as they were spiralling down toward the Dimension hole, popping themselves into the Johto Region. As they were flying down, the four Red Rangers held on for dear life as the Peltine was flew towards the grasslands. Upon impact, the Peltine landed on the ground, causing the four rangers to have a whiplash moment. Frank rubbed his neck as he got out of the cockpit. The four rangers walked out of the Peltine and in anger, the Red Dimension Ranger let out a curse. Nikitca was surprised at the response. Shapp and David looked at each other as they walked toward the damaged carrier zord.

"I don't like this," said Frank, "Thanks to that stupid monster, chances of us ever getting to the next time period will be slim."

Taking out his Dimension Morpher, he started doing a diagnostic scan on the Peltine. He shook his head as he put the morpher away, "We are going to be here for a while. It seems that the Peltine has taken severe damage to the starboard hull and the engines are inoperative."

"Inoperative?" asked Shapp.

"Yeah," said Frank, "However, the zords are in perfect condition. They are locked in place just in case something like this did happen."

The Red Geno Blast Ranger sighed, "So, how do we defeat Chronos now if we can't get there?"

As David went to say something, they heard the sound of twigs breaking. The rangers stood there, moving back to back. Suddenly, out of the blue, orange reptilian creatures came out of the trees, landing on the ground. They were hissing intently, a disturbing sound of anger. The rangers stood there as they came to attack. The four rangers flipped forward and landed on the ground on two feet. They then swept the floor with them and punched the creatures in the face.

"Who are they?" asked Shapp.

"Zaroids," said Frank. "Uglier than I thought."

"Huh?" asked Nikitca.

"How do you know that?" asked David.

Frank turned to David, "It's a long story. But, now's not the time to speak. Rangers, let's go!"

As they went to morph, there was a screeching sound. The Red Rangers looked up to see a humongous Aerodactyl fly overhead. As the Aerodactyl passed, a teenager stood there, looking at the Zaroids. He laughed as he moved his gaze over to them.

"Looks like you guys need a little help," he said.

Frank looked at the teenager. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue jeans. His t-shirt was covered by a red vest. He wore brown shoes and he was eyeing them with anger. He had brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. On his hands, there were two red gloves. Frank was speechless as he opened his mouth. Instantly, the teenager's tongue stretched out. The rangers dodged to the side as a group of the Zaroids were knocked out by his tongue. The tongue then turned around as more Zaroids were caught in the air very tightly. Squeezing them tightly, they were crushed as they landed on the ground. The teenager smiled as he saw the dead creatures disappear. With a grin, he walked up to Frank.

"Let me guess," David muttered. "Tastes exactly like Torchicken."

"How did you do that?" asked Frank, ignoring the Lost Zone ranger.

"Let's just say," said the teenager, "I have special powers. The name's Kyle. Kyle Weaver."

Shaking hands, Frank looked at Kyle, "Well, Kyle. I have a question. Do you happen to know a cyborg named… Miborg?"

"Miborg, yeah! Why?" asked Kyle.

"Our ship is down and we could really use some help," said Frank, "That is, if we can."

Kyle nodded, "I'm sure Miborg will help. It's nice to meet you guys. Where are all of you from?"

"Well," said Nikitca, "It's a very long story."

Frank sighed, "We might as well tell him. We will be here for a while. By the way, where are we?"

"Goldenrod City," said Kyle, "2108."

"Thought you might say that," Frank remarked, before shrugging. "Anyway, lead on."

* * *

A/N: Yes, Kyle is thrown into this as well. Now, I said Orion was supposed to come next chapter. I lied, I mean next chapter when Orion, Kyle, and another ranger comes down to say hello. Please review!


	9. The Entrance into Space

The Entrance into Space

Frank, Nikitca, Shapp, David, and Kyle were heading into Goldenrod City. It was really amazing for Frank to see how much Goldenrod City changed, according to the Johto storyline. Especially, since now he was seeing it in person, rather than reading a vague account. As the five rangers continued walking, Kyle was leading them to a secret base of operations also known as BoO. BoO was the secondary base made after the Sanctuary. The Sanctuary, as Frank could recall was where the Johto and Neo Rangers went to when there was trouble with Neo Team Rocket or Nyura. However, Neo Team Rocket destroyed the Sanctuary.

"So, do you think Miborg might be here?" asked Frank.

Kyle nodded, "It's a possibility. Plus, someone is also going to be there to help us as well. Another Red Ranger to be exact."

"Who?" asked Frank.

"You'll see," said Kyle, smiling.

They reached to a huge gigantic building with a humongous golden roof that was placed over the building. The words GYM appeared in bright red letters with pink hearts that surrounded the whole place. Frank chuckled as they continued their trip to the base. Going to the back of the gym, there was a hidden staircase that only a select few knew about. As they headed down the stairs, there was a metallic door. With a fingerprint scanner, Kyle put his finger on the scanner and the door opened up. The troop walked inside. Inside, a cyborg, which was shaped in the form of a Mr. Mime turned around and looked at Kyle, "Kyle, who are these people? What's going on?"

"Relax, Miborg," said Kyle, "I found these guys outside of Goldenrod City. A massive Mantine-Pelipper vehicle thing crash landed and I found them. Apparently, they are… Frank, want to tell him?"

"Sure," said Frank.

"Did I ever tell you that you guys made an excellent crash landing?" asked Kyle. "All the grace of a falling piano. Or, that time that I saw Carl leap into that pool…"

Frank, however, had nothing to comment on what Kyle said. He turned toward Miborg, "Hi. I'm Frank and I am a Red Ranger, just like the other rangers. However, I wouldn't go do a background check. You won't find me in the archives. However, you will find information on Shapp, Nikitca and David, the three Red Rangers."

Miborg looked at Frank suspiciously as he took out a banana and began to take the first bite, "How can I trust you?"

"What if I told you the Pokémon Worlds of different time periods were going to clash together, causing a time distortion problem, and collide with Earth? That catastrophe is going to cause a massive distortion and destruction of both universes. A new beast has been summoned to cause this to happen. Therefore, I need to borrow Kyle and Kris for this mission," said Frank.

Kyle turned around, "Really?"

"Yes," said Frank, "We Red Rangers need to stick together."

Kyle nodded in response, "Kris should be somewhere. But…"

"But, what?" asked Frank.

Kyle sighed, "When Team Rocket destroyed the Sanctuary, Kris and the other Neo Rangers were stripped of their powers."

Frank sighed, "Oh… Yeah, I remember now."

Nikitca smiled and turned to Miborg, "Miborg, I believe there might be a way to get the Neo powers back to Kris… there's enough of us here to do it."

"Hmm…," said Frank, "I know what you're thinking. We can probably give him full power using our morphers."

Miborg looked at Frank, "And how are you going to do that?"

Frank smiled and grabbed a banana from Miborg's banana stash that was on the console. He opened the peel and began to bite the banana, swallowing the first bite, he winked at Miborg, "When there's a will, there's a way. Can we call Kris?"

"I'm already here," said a voice.

The four rangers looked at each other as they saw the door opening up. Miborg smiled as he turned to see a young teenager. He had black curly hair with hazel eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with red trousers. He had black shoes that were sparkling from the lights in the base. In his hand was a broken golden cell phone.

"Kris Douglas, it's nice to meet you," said Frank.

"Likewise, Kyle already told me that there were other red rangers around and there is someone else coming to help as well. He should be here within the hour," said Kris.

Shapp looked at Kris, "Well, we need all the help we can get. With Chronos around, who knows what's going to happen."

"Chronos?" asked Kris.

"It's a long story," said Frank, "When I gather everybody else, I'll be more than happy to explain, but right now we got to juice up your morpher, you're needed."

Kris nodded as he handed over his Neo Phone. Frank took the Neo Phone and placed it on the ground. Frank, Kyle, Nikitca, Shapp, and David stood around the Neo Phone.

"Alright, are we all ready?" asked Frank, taking out his Dimension Morpher.

"Let's get this done and over with," said David, smirking. "Bring on the séance."

"Don't mention séances," Kyle immediately said, groaning. "I never want to hear that word again."

"What word?" Shapp asked, grinning.

"Séance," answered Kyle, before inwardly groaning.

Frank, ignoring the snide comments placed his morpher in front of him. Miborg was activating the consoles, "Power transfer ready."

Frank nodded as Nikitca closed her eyes. A red glow from her jewel appeared as it shot into the Neo Phone. Frank pressed a couple of buttons on the Dimension Morpher and a red beam came out of his morpher, also hitting the Neo Phone. Next, Shapp pressed a couple of buttons on the Geno Blast Morpher, and a red beam of energy came out of his morpher, hitting the Neo Phone. Then, David's PokéGear Morpher was next as a red beam also hit the phone. Finally, Kyle looked up at Kris as he used Dino Glove. A red beam came out of his glove as they were channelling the energy. Miborg looked at the computer screen as the Neo Phone began to repair itself. Miborg was smiling for joy as the rangers stood there, focusing their energy into the power of the Neo Phone. Suddenly, the rangers yelled as the power was cut off, causing a mini-shockwave. Frank and the Red Rangers bounced backwards and landed on the ground.

"Damn," said David, rubbing his head, "That was horrible… whoa!"

The rangers turned around. Kris stood there in shock. The golden Neo Phone was sparkling with red energy coming out of it. As he picked it up, he opened the phone. A holograph Arcanine appeared out of the morpher.

"My Neo Phone… its back to full power," said Kris. He looked at Frank. Frank was smiling as he looked at the Red Neo Ranger, "Thanks."

Frank nodded as he shook hands with him, "Now, where's the other Red Ranger?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the steel door. The other rangers turned around. Frank sighed as he took out his Torch Gun, aiming at the steel door. As Kyle opened the door, the rangers aimed their gun toward someone Kris knew. He was a humanoid Kakuna wearing a grey jumpsuit with a red jewel on his forehead.

"Orion," said Kris, "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise," said Orion, looking at Frank, "You can put the gun down. I come in peace."

"Cliché," Nikitca commented, dryly.

Frank carefully put the Torch Gun down, ignoring the Syodian Ranger "I hope so."

He sighed as he looked at Orion. He then turned to Kris and Kyle, "Get your things and I will need your zords."

"Ugh…" asked David, "We're going to have a problem."

"Why?" asked Frank.

"We can only fit one more zord into the Peltine," said Shapp, "They're taking up a lot of the space."

"Not my fault," said David, "I keep mine in an orb. I could have brought more Shamouti Spheres, but Claire would have thrown cake at my face…"

"What is with you and cake?" asked Frank.

"Well," said Miborg, "According to the files here, Claire threw cake at a lot of people during the Lost Zone era."

Frank looked at David and smiled. Then he started to laugh a little bit, "Wow. That's really horrible. Well, we can fit Arcanine in the zord bay… don't you have an Aerodactyl or a prehistoric Pokémon?" he asked, looking at Kyle.

Kyle nodded, "Yes, I can pilot Aerodactyl and follow you guys into the next dimension."

"And I will be able to connect on top of the Peltine," said Orion, "Oh, I already did that."

"How?" asked Frank.

"Magnetic locks and tractor beams," said Orion, smiling.

Five minutes later, Miborg was walking with them as the Aerodactyl Zord and the Arcanine Neo Zord were heading toward the Peltine.

The Red Dimension Warrior nodded, "Alright guys. Saddle up, lock and load."

The Arcanine walked into the Peltine's mouth. The five zords took up the whole docking bay of the Peltine. The Aerodactyl came out of the sky to land on the ground. Kyle smiled as he turned to Miborg, "Tell the others I will be back."

Miborg nodded, "I will let them know especially Nanene."

Kyle smiled, blushing as he walked toward the Aerodactyl. Frank smiled as he headed toward the Peltine. The other rangers also got inside as well. Suddenly, Kris came over to Frank, "I'm going with Kyle. We'll follow you."

"Okay," said Frank.

* * *

As the seven rangers got into their vehicles, the Peltine's engines started. As the Peltine launched in the air, with Orion's space vehicle attached to it via magnetic lock, the Aerodactyl followed the Peltine into the Dimension Hole. Miborg smiled as he waved in the sky, "Good luck."

As Miborg began to walk back, he began to eat another banana, heading toward Goldenrod City.

Shapp sighed as he looked at Frank, "You know we never repaired the ship."

Frank looked up at Shapp, "Who did?"

Orion smiled, "I did. You just needed new wire. So, I basically had a couple of wires and I did surgery on your engines and such."

"Thanks," said Frank.

Nikitca smiled as she walked over to him, "So, you are a Kakunian?"

"Yes," said Orion, "Syodian?"

Nikitca smiled as the two of them shook hands, "It's very nice to meet you. I sense that you feel at most happy to see me."

"I do," said Orion, "In the future, the Syodians and Kakunians become really good friends."

"Really?" asked Nikitca.

"Yes," said Orion, smiling.

While the two alien rangers were talking, Frank sighed as he kept driving the Peltine. He could see the Aerodactyl Zord parallel next to them as they were sliding through this dimension portal.

"How are you doing?" asked Frank, pressing the intercom.

"I'm fantastic," said Kyle, "However, something's wrong with my zord."

"What?" asked Frank.

"It should talk. My Aerodactyl is supposed to talk," said Kyle on the intercom, "Whatever, I'll fix it when we get to the next dimension. By the way, where's the next dimension?"

"I don't know," said Frank, "Should be getting there…"

No sooner he said that, there was a white light at the end of the tunnel. The Peltine increased speed as well as Kyle's zord. The two machines headed out into place full of stars and such. Nikitca looked around to see her planet as they passed by, "Syodia!"

Frank looked at the planet as he passed by. Five minutes later, Frank looked at where they originally supposed to end up.

"I can't believe it," said Frank.

The rangers looked at each other. It was Pokémon Earth as Frank expected. Frank turned on the computer system.

"What year is this?" asked Frank.

Suddenly, in green lights the words 2011 appeared. David and Shapp looked at each other as Frank sighed, "No damn way."

David looked at Frank, "There's a huge object heading this way… and it's opening communications?"

Frank nodded as he turned around. He gasped as he saw a Kyogre coming toward the Peltine. The red lights were glowing back and forth with the yellow lights of the Kyogre's eyes glowing back and forth. He opened the communications, "This is Frank Mariendo, I'm a Poké Ranger. I have two in an Aerodactyl next to us and there are five of us in here. Please respond, we mean no harm."

"Wait a minute?" asked a female voice on the intercom, "You are a Poké Ranger? We never heard of you. However…"

There was a minor pause in her speech, "Prepare to dock."

Suddenly, the rangers were petrified as the Kyogre's mouth opened up. Kyle and Kris looked at each other in the Aerodactyl zord as the other rangers sat in their cockpit. Two green tractor beams came out of the Kyogre's mouth, causing the two zords to go into the Kyogre. The mouth closed behind them. Before anyone could speak, there was an annoying computer voice, "Dock Pressurized, you may enter."

"Why does that voice remind me of someone I know?" asked David.

As the rangers walked out of their vehicles, Kris and Kyle looked at the other rangers as they headed toward a steel door toward the edge. As the door opened, they noticed a massive silver corridor. As they walked into the corridor, they noticed a person looking at them. He had brown hair with blue eyes. He had a grey jacket with a black t-shirt on and black pants and he shook hands with Frank. On his right hand was a black morpher with a silver strap on it. On the morpher, there were four red lights on them.

"Welcome, my name is Darren Hitchcock," said Darren, "The security officer of the Kyogre Megaship."

Suddenly, Frank nearly dropped his jaw. But, he tried to act cool about it. It was one of his characters, living and breathing. He turned to Darren and nodded, "Nice to meet you. My name is Frank and this is Nikitca, Orion, Kyle, Kris, Shapp and…"

"David Fury, nice to meet your acquaintance," said David, stretching out his hand.

Darren looked at him and then turned to Frank, "Um, the Captain wanted to speak to you on a personal note."

"The captain?" asked Frank, scratching his chin.

"Yeah," said Darren, "The other rangers can enjoy our holograms while you go to the bridge to meet up with him. I'll escort the rangers to the hologram. The turbolift is down past this section to the right."

"Alright," said Frank, "Thank you."

Darren smiled as he looked at the other red rangers, "Come with me."

As the other six rangers followed Darren, Frank turned to his right as he saw a black door that opened up in front of him. He looked at the elevator. It was black with a blue diagram of the Kyogre. Apparently, when he wrote the last battle of the Neji Virus, the Kyogre MegaShip was supposedly disabled after a ferocious battle.

As he looked at the elevator, he noticed the buttons were not on the elevator, they were on the Kyogre diagram. As he pressed the bridge button on the Kyogre's head, the elevator began to instantly move across the corridors, heading up a couple levels. The door then opened up. He stood in shock as he looked at the bridge. The bridge was black with computer screens all around the walls and a big view screen in front. There was also a silver panel in front of him with an empty chair, with a chair in front of the panel and then in front of the chair were two silver consoles with black chairs and many, many buttons. The black chair turned around. Instantly, Frank gasped. Could it be?

* * *

Editor's Notes. Yeah… Who could that be? Don't forget to review…


	10. Chronos Detected

Chronos Detected

Frank was surprised as he looked at the captain. The captain wore a red t-shirt with a grey jacket over it. He wore black pants and black shoes. However, compared to what Darren had, he had two red stripes. He had green hair that was kept underneath a black hat and his eyes were brown like Frank's. He stretched his hand out, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Felix Jefferson, a Poké Ranger just like you."

"Nice to meet you," said Frank, "Red, right?"

Felix nodded as he held his morpher up, "Yep. Now, why did you and six other rangers fly through a dimension hole? We picked up several distortions in our area. My superiors already told me about them. So, what's going on?"

"Well," said Frank, "This is top secret. There's a creature named Chronos, a monster that is causing this mayhem."

"Chronos?" asked Felix, "We've been tracking him."

"Really?" asked Frank.

"Yeah," said Felix, "Tara should be back soon as soon as possible. She's also a red ranger of the Turbo Rangers and she's the Pink Space Ranger as well."

"Cool," said Frank.

Felix turned around, "So, while we're waiting, do you want to have a Pokémon Battle?"

Frank froze, before then shrugging, "I never had a Pokémon."

Felix stood there. His jaw dropped, "What? You never had a Pokémon, ever?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope."

Felix chuckled, "When we are done with this, we are getting you a Pokémon."

He patted Frank on the shoulder. A huge grin appeared on his face as he walked with Frank to the turbolift. Suddenly, there was a little beeping noise that appeared on the console to the right of them. Felix hustled over to the console, "Where's Ray when I need him? Of course, he's at a gym battle right now, learning the ways of the Water Pokémon."

As he pressed a couple of buttons, the viewing screen changed to see Chronos in Goldenrod City, with a couple of purple soldiers in the area.

"Neji Soldiers?" asked Felix and Frank. Felix turned to Frank. Frank turned to Felix, "Ugh, we'll explain later. We got to get to Goldenrod City. Where's the transporter room?"

Felix grabbed Frank by the arm as he went toward the elevator, "I have a better idea."

Frank looked at him, "Let me grab my Torch Gun."

He then pressed a red button the communications console, "Red Rangers, Chronos has been detected in Goldenrod City."

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Chronos laughed as he turned to the Neji Soldiers, "Let's wreak some havoc and destroy this city. We might as well do it because that's one less city gone when the universe collapses!"

As the Neji Soldiers withdrew their swords, the soldiers started pillaging and rampage the city instantly. The Neji Soldiers started destroying everything in sight. While that was happening, a person was running toward the battle scene. He wore a black t-shirt with a red varsity jacket with the words "Johto Champion" in white letters on it. He had blue raggedy jeans and black shoes. He had brown eyes and jet black hair. Looking at what was going on it seemed that there was something wrong with this picture. At this time, Johto was supposedly at peace. He headed straight toward them, "Who do you think you are?"

Chronos looked down at him, "You DARE yell at me?"

He released fire from his wings. The Johto Champion dodged the flame attack and landed on the ground. He then turned to see the Neji Soldiers attack him. Quickly, he punched, kicked and threw one of them on the ground. He blocked two attacks and kicked two of them in the stomach. However, it was a huge army and it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of them. The Neji Soldiers grabbed him on either side. There was a sinister laughter in the background.

"Wow, asshole," said Chronos, "You can't stop me."

"Delia, fire!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly, red beams appeared from the trees, shooting the Neji Soldiers. The teenager looked at where the beams were coming from. Instantly, a red shiny Chevrolet Camaro with a Blaziken mix. The teenager in the car pressed the gas pedal, hard. The car ran over a couple of the grunts as she took out her Auto Blaster. Two red laser pistols came out of her blaster, shooting the soldiers. He was freed. As the soldiers started attacking the car, he hopped in the car. Tara put the powerful vehicle in reverse, running some of them over. While shooting them down with her pistol, she then began to shoot Chronos. Chronos lifted himself from the ground. The blue jewel began to glow, shooting his famous attack. The attack shot the ground next to the car, causing the car to flip over and crash on to the ground right side up. The girl got out of the car. She had black sunglasses. She took them off, revealing her green eyes. She had black hair that was shining from the sun. She wore a white t-shirt with a red "4" on it. She had black pants with pink designs on them. She also had two morphers on her wrist. One was black, just like Felix's morpher and the other morpher was grey with five red lights on it. She put her black morpher in the car and she took out the keys from the ignition. The key she used for the car, was also her morphing key.

"You have made me so mad," she said, "You ruined my car, you nearly killed two people, you're dead! Dead, I tell you! Shift into Turbo!"

Upon doing the motion, she inserted the key into her morpher. As the morpher turned, the lights began to glow. Her morpher began to glow bright red. Her Turbo Zord spiraled out and a white light came out, causing her uniform to appear. She wore a red suit with a silver belt and white holster that had a red blaster in it. She had white boots and gloves with black rims, while there were two yellow squares above the stomach, one around the neck and one under it. There were two white stripes across the upper arms and a yellow triangle on each shoulder. On the left, the triangle had the number one on it, while the right one had a T within it. Her helmet had a Blaziken on it, while the visor had headlights and there was also a silver mouthpiece.

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

The other guy gasped, "No way!"

"Tara!" a voice yelled.

She turned around to see the other rangers in their suits. One of them in front of the group was Felix. Compared to the other suits, Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top.

Orion, wearing a red jumpsuit with a red helmet that had the helmet of a Kakuna, was next to Nikitca, rushing up to battle.

Kris was wearing a red suit with golden boots and golden gloves with white rims around them. There was also a golden stripe that went diagonally from his right shoulder down toward the left side of his waist where the black belt met. There was an Arcanine's head on his belt. On the left side of his chest, the numbers '001' appeared on his chest with his helmet. His helmet was red with an upside down triangle with a silver mouthpiece.

Kyle was wearing a primarily red suit, but his gloves and boots were a dusty brown. The golden belt around his waist stood out well against the red suit. His visor was made of two overlapping triangles; the base was flat, as were the two sides, at right angles to the base, but at the top corners, it looked as though a triangular piece had been cut out. The visor was outlined in white to separate it from the rest of the helmet. His chest bore a brown symbol of a generic three-clawed dinosaur foot skeleton, and a small badge on the upper right of his torso read "Dino Force". He also had brown metal shoulder pads on his shoulders, and matching kneepads.

As the eight rangers stood together, the teenager who was in the car, got out in pain. Quickly, Kris ran up toward him.

"Are you okay?" asked Kris. As he looked at the teen, he gasped, "No way."

The teenager looked at him, "Kris, what's going on?"

"Eddie, you need to morph," said Kris.

"Two problems: One, I don't have my Johto Morpher on me. Two, I gave up my Gold Overtech Powers. How am I supposed to help you?" asked Eddie.

Suddenly, the Neji Soldiers were coming up from all sides. Quickly, Eddie and Kris punched the soldiers in the stomach. Kris turned to Eddie, "I know how we can get them."

"How?" asked Eddie.

"FRANK!" yelled Kris.

Frank ran over to Kris instantly as Eddie appeared. Kris smiled underneath his helmet, "This is Eddie, another ranger from Johto. However, his morpher doesn't exist here yet. What do we do?"

Before Frank could say anything, he then noticed that the purple grunts were too hard to handle. Especially, if Felix and Tara could finish them off easily. He then noticed that Chronos kept regenerating more and more grunts.

"Well, right now, we need to defeat what we have and then get the hell out of here," said Frank, "Eddie, can you handle them?"

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

The three rangers got into the battle. Nikitca was in Defense Form as her Syodian Sword turned into a broadsword. She slaughtered a couple of the Neji Fighters and then kicked two of them in the face. She then twirled her broadsword, transforming it into a rapier. Changing to Speed Form, she sliced at least thirty percent of the fighters. Next, Kris and Kyle jumped up and kicked two of them in the face. Kris grumbled as he looked at the powerful soldiers.

"That's it," said Kris, opening his Neo Phone. Pressing on the numbers 401, a red and white striped staff appeared with the head of an Arcanine, "Legend Staff!"

He twirled the staff and smacked two of the Neji Soldiers on the head. He then kicked three of them in the face. The head of the Arcanine began to glow bright red. In one swing, the Neji Soldiers yelled as they landed on the ground.

Kyle nodded. He used his gloves and stretched his hand out. Instantly, a red shiny blaster appeared with some hints of Amber appeared in his hands, "Amber Blaster!"

He began shooting the Neji Soldiers, his blasts piercing through their armour to take them down. Kyle and Kris nodded as they landed on the ground, all of them dead and defeated.

Next, Shapp was battling them one by one. Tackling them, he punched two of them in the face and then threw a punch at his upper jaw. He took out his Blaziken Brand and started firing flame attacks at the soldiers. While he was doing that, he noticed David flipping toward the Neji Soldiers with his Blazing Spears. He twirled around with his fire like attack, causing the Neji Soldiers to crash on the ground.

Meanwhile, Orion and Frank were near Chronos. Chronos landed on the ground and released an electric attack. Orion dodged it and released a couple of String Shots from his hands, covering Chronos's body. Tara and Felix stood by Frank as they took out their weapons. Tara took out her Auto Blaster, a red blaster with a PokéNav attached to it while Felix took out his Astro Blaster and combined it with his Fire Saber, a red hilt with a black blade that was a spiral.

"PokéNav Blaster," said Tara.

"Super Fire Sniper!" yelled Felix.

"Now," said Orion.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Frank.

"FIRE!" yelled the two rangers.

A gold beam combined with a red beam and a flame attack. A massive ball of energy appeared as Chronos roared. He absorbed the energy. The nine rangers stood as he opened his mouth. A crimson ball of energy came out. Upon impact, screams could be heard as a massive explosion appeared. Chronos laughed as he looked at them, "Yankee Blaze, your friends are weak. You gather more reinforcements and this is how you battle me? Please, I would rather have a better opponent. And the human next you is a civilian. He's not even a ranger."

Eddie got up, "I was a ranger!"

"True, you were a ranger. But, last time I checked. The Johto Rangers existed in 2106. Team Rocket took over and destroyed the Johto Powers, leaving you powerless and since you gave up your Gold Ranger powers, you're even worse. You should've died," said Chronos.

Tara and Felix looked at each other. Felix looked at Chronos, "You won't get away with this. We will gather more rangers to destroy you."

Chronos laughed, "Good luck with it."

As he disappeared into the vortex, Felix sighed as he turned to Eddie. Eddie yelled as he landed on the ground. He had blood seeping out onto his shirt.

"We got to take him back to the ship," said Tara.

A/N: Not how I wanted to end this chapter… but unfortunately we have to. We will be in Johto for another chapter. Alright, review.


	11. The Dragon's Den

A/N: So, here's Chapter 11…

* * *

The Dragon's Den

Hours have passed on the Kyogre MegaShip…

Eddie was in critical condition. Frank stood there silently, while Shapp and David were looking at what was going on with the scanner. Tara and Felix were on the bridge wondering what was going on. Kris and Kyle were looking at each other. Orion and Nikitca were looking at them as well. Orion sighed as he went toward Frank, "Is he okay?"

Frank looked at the scanner. His vitals were normal, according to the graph. However, he's just in a state of shock, "He's fine. He just needs some rest."

As he walked out of the infirmary, he was heading around the corridor. However, he would never expect Nikitca to follow him.

"Hi," said Frank. His voice cracked as he was heading toward the elevator. Frank sighed as he pressed Deck 8 on the Kyogre diagram. Nikitca looked at him, "I understand how you feel. You don't have to be upset."

"But," said Frank, but Nikitca looked at him, "You had no idea he was going to attack Johto in 2011. Eddie was defenceless, true. But, what could he do? He couldn't just stay there and watch the eight of us get hurt."

The doors swung open. Frank walked over toward a massive blue door as he walked across the corridor. As he pressed a red button on the panel, a computer voice spoke up, "Please state program."

"Jazz Nightclub," said Frank, "Quiet, no parties, just people playing the blues."

The computer beeped a little bit, "Program complete. Enter when ready."

As the doors opened, Nikitca and Frank were walking into the hologram. On his right, there was a bartender looking at them. The countertop was white and it was glowing. There were blue note lights all over the place. On the platform, there was a jazz band. One had a saxophone, the other person had a set of drums, and there were two clarinettists.

"Oh boy," said Frank, as the blues began to play. Nikitca looked at the composers. She turned toward Frank as she tapped him on the shoulder. Frank turned around as he stretched his hand. Nikitca nodded, "Ever danced? I heard on Earth it was a way of having fun."

"Why," said Frank, "Of course, would you like to?"

Nikitca sighed, "Frank… don't you mean may I have this dance?"

Frank and Nikitca chuckled. As the jazz music slowed down, the two rangers were dancing by themselves with the blue lights surrounding them, regardless of how tall she was compared to him by four feet, "I feel so small."

Nikitca giggled, "Does it matter?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope."

As they continued dancing, Nikitca looked down, "So, when are you going to tell them about this?"

"I don't know how to break it to them," said Frank, "It's enough that every time I want to, he shows up."

Nikitca nodded, "You will tell them in time. I know you will."

Frank smiled, "Thanks."

Nikitca smiled, "Oh, and about Eddie… don't blame yourself. Like I said, it was unexpected."

Frank nodded as he looked at her. Suddenly, the door opened up. It was Tara and Felix, walking into the hologram.

"Computer, Freeze Program," said Felix.

Instantly, the music stopped playing. Felix walked over toward Frank, "Eddie's up and around. Um, we had to call a couple of the red rangers. They are coming on the ship, but we need help. We have one in Holon, one in Sinnoh, two in Verger, and four in Hoenn. And another alien ranger is coming."

"Let me guess, Rara Von," said Nikitca.

Felix nodded, "However, Kris mentioned that Eddie didn't have his morpher on him. He was going back to Dragon's Den."

"Because if I remember correctly… looking at history, Celebi harnessed that power," said Frank, "Does he at least have the morpher?"

"I already talked to his girlfriend. He has the morpher right now. We just need to get the power source," said Felix, "Kris and Kyle volunteer to go down and get it. If that's okay with you."

"As long as they don't get into trouble," said Frank, "Meanwhile, we should go to Verger and pick up those two rangers that you guys are already talking about."

"Hmm, it'll be nice to see them again," Nikitca remarked. "If they're the two that I think they are. And they probably are."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the Kyogre MegaShip's mouth opened up. As a result, the Aerodactyl Zord flew out of the MegaShip, heading straight toward the Johto Region. Since there were no chairs, Kyle held on to the console while Eddie and Kris were sitting on the floor. As they entered Earth's atmosphere, a flaming boundary emerged across the surface of the zord as they entered.

"Oh boy, this is too much fun," said Kyle, "Whoo-hoo!"

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl smacked into the thermosphere. Eddie and Kris lifted up from the floor and smacked on to the ground.

"YEAH!" said Kyle, punching the air, before quickly reaching down to grab the console again to avoid falling over.

Eddie looked at Kris, only for the Red Neo Ranger to shake his head, "Could you be careful, for crying out loud, you are a horrible pilot!"

Eddie sighed, "At least Greg's not here. He probably would be purging at this point."

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl Zord entered the Johto Region, specifically in Blackthorn City. As the Aerodactyl Zord landed on top of the northern exit of Blackthorn City, which was considered to be the Ice Path. Once landed, the three Johto Rangers walked down the stairs. Eddie strapped a black device that had a fire emblem on top of the morphed to his wrist. As they walked down the jagged cliffs, they realised it was going to be a long walk toward the Dragon's Den.

"We need to hurry," said Eddie. "We don't have much time."

Kris nodded as he took out his Neo Phone, "I think I got this. Right, Kyle?"

Kyle nodded as he used his gloves, "Relicanth Rider!"

Kris opened up his phone as he dialed 201. Instantly, two machines appeared. One vehicle was a red motorcycle shaped like a Relicanth and the other motorcycle was red and thin and pointed at the front, to make it more streamlined. It also had what appeared to be two exhausts, but there were two more at the front. Eddie and Kris hopped on Kris's Neo Cycle while Kyle got on the Relicanth Rider. The rangers drove down the mountain, where they saw a massive cave and the Blackthorn Gym in sight. They headed inside the Dragon's Den, realising it was a massive but narrow cave as they went downwards into the den. They stopped driving the vehicles, noticing a lake with two whirlpools and a red shrine. Instantly, Eddie's morpher began to glow bright red.

"It's in that shrine," said Eddie.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyle.

Eddie nodded. He took out one of his Poké Balls, "Kingdra, I choose you!"

Released from his Poké Ball, Kingdra got into the water. Eddie hopped on Kingdra. Instantly, they began to swim across the water. No sooner Kris and Kyle were about to go, they heard rushing from behind. The two rangers turned to see Lucario-like soldiers rushing toward the area.

"Who are these guys?" asked Kyle.

"I don't know," said Kris, "Let's beat them up! Need to buy Eddie some time."

Meanwhile, Eddie was already on the other side of the lake, went through the whirlpool, courtesy of Kingdra. As he hopped on to the shrine, he looked at it. It was shining right in front of him. He then took out his Poké Ball, "Kingdra, return."

Walking into the shrine, his morpher began to glow back and forth. Upon looking straight up, he saw the torch of the dragon type Pokémon. Below it was a black box. As Eddie opened the box, there were six colorful stones shining in bright light. As he put the red stone into his morpher, the morpher was suddenly activated.

"I promise to bring it back," said Eddie, bowing his head unintentionally.

Suddenly, he heard a couple of splashes. Eddie walked out of the shrine. He noticed the Lucario grunts in the water, swimming toward the shrine. Eddie kicked two of them in the face and threw one of them into the water. He then swung a fist at another grunt, causing them to land on the ground.

"Hover Board!" yelled Eddie.

Suddenly, a red skateboard without wheels materialized out of nowhere. Eddie hopped on, before releasing a fire attack from his morpher, causing the grunts to burst into flames and burn on the ground. As Eddie left, thrusting away into the distance, Kris and Kyle knew it was their cue to leave. Getting onto their Neo Cycle and the Relicanth Rider, the two rangers soon caught up to Eddie. The three Johto Rangers escaped the Dragon's Den, heading back to the Aerodactyl Zord. They immediately got into the zord, hearing more of the Lucario grunts coming behind them. Somehow, they'd managed to catch up, or more had been waiting for them. None of them knew.

"Okay," said Kyle, "Hang on, Aerodactyl, FLY!"

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl screeched as it flew off the mountain. Its tail smacked into the Lucario grunts as the rangers sighed. The Aerodactyl started flying into space, where the Kyogre MegaShip was located.

"Thank you," said Eddie, "That was too close."

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Frank was sitting in Felix's office, which was now a part of his quarters as they began talking about life.

"So, you're an author of the Poké Rangers?" asked Felix. "That's… Just woah!"

"Yeah," said Frank, "I created the franchise. I created the Hoenn series, specifically. Sorry to do that to you."

"Oh no," said Felix, drinking another glass of water, "Frank, its okay. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be on this awesome ship. It's just a bit strange talking to the guy who created you."

Frank smiled, "True. However, I like the upgrade of this MegaShip."

Suddenly, there was a doorbell sound that appeared, coming from the door. Felix looked up, "Enter."

The door opened up. Eddie walked inside as he went to pull a chair. His morphed looked like it was brand new as the wearer looked at them with a grin.

"Nice," said Frank, "Now, you look like you want to say something."

Eddie sighed, "Chronos summoned another group of grunts and we all left before it got bad. They were Lucario creatures."

Frank froze. He then took a huge breath and said, "Oh great, Tina Rage's batch of Cruelios. The Dimension Warriors and I fought her cronies from time to time."

There was a lot of silence in between the three rangers. Frank sighed as he looked at his watch, "Speaking of which, is your Johto Zord here?"

Eddie nodded, "Yep. Too bad it's not stored in a giant GS Ball. But, it's in with the Aerodactyl Zord and the other zords that have been emptied out. This ship is huge."

"You should see it in Megazord form," said Frank.

"Megazord? This ship can transform?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," said Felix, "Actually, Tara's Red Blaze Turbo Zord is also in here too and my new upgrade… Magmar Voyager 1."

"The Mega Voyager was supposed to be destroyed," said Frank.

"Well," said Felix, "With help, we built the upgraded versions, just in case something like this happens again."

Suddenly, another doorbell rang. Felix turned around to see Tara walk through the door, "Felix, the Ranger from Sinnoh is already in the zord bay."

* * *

A/N: And I'm ending this scene here. Now, I hope I don't get ridiculed but when I read Poké Rangers Johto: Neo Access, the movie that is between Psyduck's first and second season of the Johto series, the six stones were supposedly powered by Celebi and it existed in the Dragon's Den.


	12. Darkness Rising

Darkness Rising

Frank, Felix, Eddie, and the other red rangers walked into the Kyogre MegaShip's holding bay. As they walked around the shuttle, they noticed all of their zords and a new zord, which was modelled on an Infernape. Next to him, there was a robotic Moltres. However, they were only expecting one ranger, not the two that had shown up.

"Ooh, nice," said David, "For once, something that's not a Blaziken. That makes a change."

Tara and Shapp glared at David as they walked past him, ignoring his crude comment. Walking toward the Infernape Zord, a streak of red light came out of the it. The light materialized into a human. He landed on the ground, looking at the other rangers. Another ranger also materialized next to him, the other rangers immediately moving to greet them.

"I had no idea that two teams were defending the Sinnoh region at this point in time," said David, looking at them.

Frank sighed, "David…wow."

One of them struck his hand out. He had brown hair with reddish highlights. He wore a black t-shirt with a red jacket over it. He had blue jeans and brown shoes. Smiling away, he looked at him, "It's nice to meet you. The name is Jon. Jon Rose."

"Hi, I'm Frank and…," said Frank, looking at the other teenager, "I was expecting one. Not two."

"Well, I heard from Giratina about something like this. He opened a portal and I snuck in with the Moltres Zord. I'm Kevin Lambert. I'm the Red Legend Force Ranger," he said.

Kevin had sharp black hair with deep blue eyes with a scar on the right arm. However, it was covered with a red t-shirt and over it was a white polo shirt with open buttons. He also wore blue jeans with several holes in them, specifically in the knee area. And then he wore red Converse shoes.

"Nice to meet you," said Frank.

Felix sighed as he looked at his watch, "We need the others right?"

"Yeah, we need to get to Verger immediately," said Frank, "And the Holon region."

"Let's get to the bridge," said Felix.

Five minutes later…

The rangers were on the bridge. Tara, who sat in the Communications chair was pressing a couple of buttons, "Okay, I have Poké Power on subspace frequency. Channel is open."

"Poké Power, this is Felix Jefferson of the Kyogre MegaShip. Please respond this is an urgent call," said Felix.

Within seconds, there was a voice, "This is Poké Power, Percy speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Percy, I heard you have a Red Ranger in Poké Power," said Felix.

"Yes," said Percy, "What's up?"

"We need him for an emergency mission," said Felix, "The whole entire world is at stake."

"Okay, I will notify him," said Percy, "Actually, he's right here in the office. I'll send him up to your ship right away. Will he need his zord?"

"Yeah, we'll transport him up," said Felix, "Thank you."

Felix turned to Tara as she closed the channel. Tara sighed as she went to go to the turbolift. Suddenly, Frank stopped her, "I think I can work the transporter."

"Are you sure?" asked Felix.

"Yeah," said Frank.

Five minutes later…

Frank sighed, "Do we have the coordinates?"

"Yeah. The Luxray Zord is already in the bay. We just got to teleport him up," said Felix.

They were in the transporter room. It was small with a grey and black console that was placed there. In front of Frank and Felix stood a red platform with six circles placed in the platform and there were five columns in the back where there was red and orange lights that were glowing.

"Coordinates set," said Frank, "Time to beam up."

He reached for a huge lever which had a huge red lever. Pulling the lever up, a large humming sound emerged from the console. The transporter pads lit up as a red beam came up from the platform. The beam materialized into a human being. The humming stopped as Frank pushed the lever back down. The lights dimmed.

He wore a red trench coat with a white t-shirt underneath. He also had black jeans. He also had light brown back-licked hair with green eyes. Stepping off the transporter, he walked up to Frank and Felix. Stretching out his hand, Frank looked at the new ranger, "I assume you must be Jake."

"Yes," said Jake, "It's nice to meet your acquaintance. So, why am I here?"

"Well," said Frank, "I'm trying to gather the others. I sent a subspace distress call to all red rangers and a couple have already answered. One is on his way, there are two more rangers from one region who's ready and then I have some from the other."

Jake nodded as he walked up to Felix, "I'm Felix, the Red Space Ranger and the captain of this ship."

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Jake.

"Let's head to the bridge," said Felix.

* * *

A/N: So, we have Poké Power, Light Force, and Legend Force with the team. Feel free to comment.


	13. The Verger Rangers

The Verger Rangers

"Katie, are you ready yet?" a guy asked, "Whoever sent that message is waiting for us in space and I'm sure you don't want to miss this."

The Red G-Force Ranger, Crane Edwards, was waiting for Katie. He was sitting in the park with the Rapidash G-Force zord, ready to battle. He had black hair and green eyes that were sparkling, like emeralds. He wore a black jacket and red vest. He also had black pants with red stripes that went vertically down the sides and white sneakers. Looking at the porter potty that stood in front of Crane, it seemed that she was doing more than just doing her business.

"Give me one second. I want to look beautiful," said Katie, from the inside of the potty, "There, all done."

Opening the door, Crane saw Katie as she walked out. She had blonde hair and azure eyes. She was wearing a sparkling red dress with a blue belt around her waist. She had black leggings and black shoes. She smiled as she placed her Genesis Morpher on her wrist.

"Now, all we need is Xavier," said Katie.

"He's in Hoenn," said Crane, "Besides, I'm sure he got the message. Are you ready to go?"

"Well," said Katie, "Are you?"

The two Red Rangers went to walk towards the zord when suddenly they heard the sound of a huge train coming across the area. Katie and Crane looked up to see that it was black with a red stripe across it with a white '1' painted on it. Screeching to a halt, Katie watched as the back of the train popped open.

"Get inside," the voice said from inside.

Instantly, the Rapidash G-Force Zord marched right into the back of the SDI Zord: Aura Carrier One. The two rangers walked toward the edge of the cockpit. They also noticed a fire truck that was almost shaped like an Entei. It was the Volcano Tamer, if Katie remembered correctly. As they reached the cockpit, they noticed the Red SDI Ranger standing there.

"Hey, Xavier," said Crane, "What's up?"

"Besides the fact that I got an emergency call from Felix, I'm fine," he said.

Xavier Jackson had shiny black hair and blue eyes. He also wore a white t-shirt with a red sweatshirt over it. He also wore black pants with red and blue stripes. He also wore white sneakers. Sighing, he looked at the two rangers, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," said Katie, "Was on my way to Sinnoh, until I got the message. What do you think is happening?"

Crane looked up at the sky. There was a purple dimension hole that appeared in the sky, "I'm guessing holes like those."

Xavier turned around, glancing at the item on Katie's wrist, "How the hell did you get your Genesis Morpher back? The power was gone!"

Katie giggled, "Found a Fire Stone. It's not really ready yet. Someone on the ship is able to make it happen."

"Who?" asked Xavier.

Katie shrugged, "Sorry, Xavier. I wish I could help you on that one."

As they entered space, the mouth of the Kyogre MegaShip opened as Aura Carrier One was heading straight into space. The Aura Carrier went inside the MegaShip so fast, that the turbine nearly scraped the walls of the MegaShip. The mouth closed up, sealing the MegaShip. Inside the cockpit, Katie and Crane looked at Xavier. Xavier chuckled, "Felix would've killed me."

Hopping out of the zords, the rangers somewhat knew how to get to the bridge. As they stepped into the elevator, Katie was amazed.

"Wow, they made a couple of advancements since our last trip on here," she said, taking it all in. "Incredible."

"That's because the Kyogre MegaShip took heavy damage after our trip," said Xavier, pressing the bridge button the diagram.

"Must have been after we helped them with Chimzor," Crane remarked. "Looks different from then."

As the elevator went up a couple levels, the doors opened up. As they did, the other Red Rangers rushed inside the elevator with the alarm flashing back and forth.

"What's going on?" asked Katie.

"Hi," said Felix, "We will get to introductions later. Katie, can Frank use your Genesis Morpher? He's going to get your morpher to work?"

"Sure," said Katie, handing over the Fire Stone and the Genesis Morpher to who she assumed was Frank, "What's going on?"

"Chronos is attacking Hoenn. Specifically, Slateport City and there's a red ranger, who's already there, trying to fight him," said Tara.

"Oh," said Felix, "And one more thing, Xavier."

"What?" asked Xavier.

"Learn how to use automatic docking," said Felix, smiling, "We just refitted and refurbished the whole MegaShip after Countdown to Destruction."

Suddenly, Kyle started laughing a little bit. He then turned to see Xavier giving him a strange look. Kyle gulped as the elevator opened up.


	14. The Team Complete

The Team Complete

As Chronos landed on the ground, he laughed as he released the machine foot soldiers also known as the Junkheads. He laughed as the soldiers of the former Machine Empire came up to attack a certain red ranger. However, he wasn't from Earth. He wore a red suit with a white 'V' around his neck that pointed downward. He had a yellow triangle in the 'V' as well as a black like star on the right of his chest. He had a black sword holder that was attached to his back. He also had a red helmet with a black visor. It had a golden piece on top of the visor. He looked at them as they randomly came up to attack. He pulled out his sword. It was black with a golden blade. He jumped up, transforming into red light as he dashed across the battlefield taking one enemy after another enemy. In seconds, the Junkheads all fell and exploded into pieces. Looking at Chronos, he laughed.

"Damn," he said, "Well, you're not worth fighting."

"CHRONOS!"

Chronos looked up to see the other rangers, unmorphed, "What are you up to this time?" asked Frank.

"Grr… why I should kill all… fifteen?" asked Chronos, "When the hell did your army get so big?"

"One word: CONNECTIONS!" said Frank.

Katie sighed, "He is just like the others. He is so awesome… NOT!"

Chronos looked at her, "You will pay for what you said…"

Suddenly, there was a massive red beam of energy that hit Chronos unexpectedly. He was pushed to the side as the red beam materialized. He had his Drum Stick swords in his hands as he looked at him. Putting them in his back pockets, he had to laugh. He was about average height, with brown hair with blond streaks in it. He has blue eyes, with a scar across the right eyebrow. Has a tattoo of a Blaziken across his back, the head can be seen at the back of his neck. He also wore a brown leather jacket, red shirt and belt, blue jeans and black sneakers. In his hand was his Metronome Morpher, turning the dial to a certain tempo, "Rock Out!"

A red Signal Beam came out of his morpher as Chronos dodged the attack. The other rangers, gasped, knew exactly who he was.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah, Beck McCaffery of the Rangerz!" yelled David, jumping for joy.

Orion and Nikitca looked at them as well as the ranger in the red suit, both wearing puzzled looks. They then turned around as Chronos went to attack with fire attacks. Quickly, the Red Ranger who was morphed stepped in front of them.

"Rara Von Doppleganger Jutsu!"

Suddenly, twenty Red Rara Von Rangers surrounded Beck. Beck ducked as there was an explosion that killed all twenty of the Red Rangers. As the smoke cleared, Beck and the Rara Von Ranger were brought back to the team, unharmed.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Chronos.

Suddenly, he noticed two robotic zords heading toward the east. He watched as there was a Moltres, almost similar to Kevin's zord, but it had more crimson in the flames. Next to him, was a robotic Combusken with a swinging kendo stick.

"Huh, two robots, this is going to be fun," he said, smirking.

Suddenly, the Moltres zord began to glow in flames as it swiped Chronos. Chronos dodged the attack and released a red bolt of energy, hitting the side of the Moltres. Next, the Combusken zord's kendo stick began to go on fire as it swung across Chronos. Chronos bit the stick, breaking it in half. He then released a lightning bolt. The Combusken zord fell on the ground as it transformed into a Torchic.

"Ha!" he yelled, "Rangers, say good bye."

As he went to open his mouth, he then heard a voice booming through the air.

"_Chronos, return here at once! I have something planned."_

"Yes, Master," he said, disappearing. With that said, Felix was looking at the sky, "I know that voice."

"So do I," said Tara.

The Red Rara Von Ranger also nodded in agreement. Frank turned to the two zords. The zords stood up. A red aura surrounded them as they disappeared. However, two people were walking toward them. One had rusted brown hair with some red on the tips. He had hazel eyes. He also wore a red t-shirt with a black army jacket over him with a golden star on the right hand side. He had golden stripes also on the sleeves of the jacket. He also wore blue jeans and brown shoes. He carried a white blaster on the left side and on his arms were two braces. The other person had reddish hair dyed with black and he had red eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and black jeans with a white belt around him. He had a red blaster to his waist, wore black steel-tipped shoes and his morpher was shown as a buckler as they walked up to the author.

"We were expecting to meet you," said the ranger with the jacket, "I'm Daniel Dragonfly."

"I'm Jack Farrell," he said.

Before Frank could say anything, he fell on the grass. Felix and Tara went to grab him upon impact.

"I think he just fainted," said Orion. "Not to cast aspersions, but who can blame him."

The Red Rara Von Ranger nodded, "Yep."

Transforming out, he wore a black uniform with two red stripes on his sleeves. He had a golden saber attached to his back and his body was purple with a face shaped like a Feebas. He sighed as he looked at Frank.

"Guys, stand clear," said the Rara Von Ranger.

"Aliesan, what are you going to do?" asked Jack.

"This, Water Style Jutsu, Level 1," said Aliesan.

Throwing a blast of water at Frank's face, the Red Dimension Ranger woke up and subconsciously rolled across the grass to try and get dry. He then looked up to see Danny and Jack.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

Frank sighed, "Um, yeah. Now, that there's twenty of us, we can finally have a talk. To the MegaShip."


	15. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out

As the rangers entered the bridge, Felix was sitting in his chair as Frank came with a black disk. Every seat was full as Frank sighed to talk about what was going on.

"So, you guys are all wondering why I called you here," said Frank, "First, I would like to introduce myself."

Looking at Nikitca, he began to speak, "My name is not Frank, honestly. My real name is Ed Kennedy and I have created the Poké Rangers series seven years ago in the year 2006. I live with other authors who created the spin-offs in the year 2013. This series is number one in TV Tokyo's TV promotions in Japan. However, so that Eddie and I don't get confused, just call me Frank.."

"Wait a minute," said Jack, "You created the Poké Rangers series? You wrote our adventures?"

"Yeah, the Hoenn ones," said Frank. "Sorry about some of the crap that I put you guys through."

"Sweet," said Beck, smiling. "This is actually pretty cool. None of us blame you for it."

Kyle looked at him with interest, "So, then who wrote the Johto series?"

"And Verger…," said Crane.

"And Poké Power," said Jake.

"Don't forget about me," said David. "Whatever category I come under…"

Frank sighed, "It's a long story and I don't we have time to discuss it. Anyway, rangers, we have a problem. A massive problem and here is how I got all of you in one place in time. Thank Chronos for destroying the dimension rifts of time and space."

Nikitca nodded as she pressed the button at the console. Frank turned toward the screen, as they saw the five worlds and Earth.

"Whoa," said David, "That's how we were able to zoom back and forth."

"Nice," said Jack, "But, what's his objective?"

"Within 20 hours… Earth of both Pokémon and my Earth will cease to exist, thus destroying the whole universe. This includes Syodia, Rara Von, Druidia, and Neptune aka Kaku. And it all started with a little virus that was able to download all of the Poké Rangers adventures, which explains why the Crushers attacked us, the Cruelios from Rage's army, the Junkheads of the Machine Empire, and so on and so forth. Chronos was something I created. But, because it was too powerful, I stuck with the original plan. He is basically alive to destroy me and anybody else who tries to help me. He is able to bring back villains, foot soldiers, robots, anything," said Frank.

"So, what do we do?" asked Shapp.

"Simple, Shapp. All twenty of us must find out where the source is coming from," said Frank, "We will then commence a full attack on the source, destroying Chronos and whoever ordered him to come back. I think he and Chronos caused the attack."

Felix turned to Tara, "Tara, that voice, can you recall it on the system? Our MegaShip records the footage of battles like the ones we saw today."

Tara nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons. The rangers heard what he said: Chronos needed to come back for a new plan. Tara then used that message and pressed a couple of buttons, "I'm comparing the stuff we have in our data banks to this guy's voice. We should have a match within two seconds, switching to visual."

The rangers turned around as a list of villains came up on the screen with a red line on the other side that kept repeating what was said on the battlefield. Instantly, there was a match. A green glow appeared. Felix and Tara jumped up out of their seats. Danny and Jack looked at each other with Aliesan scratching his chin. Frank also nodded in response, "He should've died."

The green glow turned into a figure. A young man was wearing grey and blue armour with a horned demonic helmet on his head. He used two sawed off shotguns as weapons, which he stores on his back.

"Master Stryker," said Frank.

"Jou…," said Felix, softly.

Suddenly, the other rangers turned to him as Felix looked at him and then turned to Tara, "Didn't he die?"

"I thought he did," said Tara, "No one could have survived that explosion. We were quite lucky to survive."

"Wait a minute…," said Crane, "What explosion?"

"Tara, replay the battle footage that took on place on August 16, 2010," said Felix.

Tara nodded as she pressed a couple of buttons. Instantly, the rangers looked at the visual screen as they saw the clip of the battle.

* * *

_(Cue Flashback- Poké Rangers in Space: Chapter 52- Last Episode)_

_Angela turned toward Felix, "Felix, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but your so-called brother decided to recover from all damages we attempted to make. The energy has increased indefinitely!"_

_"What the heck?" asked Felix._

_"You mean to tell me that there's no way to defeat him?" asked Darren._

_"Unless you want to make it a miracle," said Angela._

_"That's it," said Felix, "We need to find it's weak spot. Tara and Angela, analyze. Darren and Ray, the three of us will bide time."_

_"How?" asked Darren._

_"Simple, the Charge Beams," said Ray._

_Felix nodded, "Divert all power to Charge Beams."_

_As Tara stopped analyzing, she typed in a couple of keywords. Suddenly, yellow lightning came from the bottom and the top. The chest began to glow bright yellow._

_"Alright," said Tara, "Weapons Charged and Ready!"_

_Felix turned to the other guys, "Charge Beams, locked on and firing!"_

_A long ray of yellow electricity came out of the Mega Voyager, hurting Nejigon. Jou yelled as he felt the waves of energy hit him. As the beams kept firing, Angela and Tara kept looking for a weak spot. Nejigon started marching forward, ready to attack._

_"Searching… so far nothing," said Angela._

_"Well, hurry," said Ray, "We're overheating!"_

_Suddenly, an explosion occurred in the Mega Voyager cockpit. Jou laughed as he smacked the Mega Voyager down on the dirt._

_"How does it feel to be inferior?" he asked, laughing._

_Felix turned to the others, "We can't give up! Let's get back on our feet!"_

_The Mega Voyager stood up one more time. However, Nejigon revealed a silver sword that had sharp edgings on the blade._

_"Oh boy," said Felix, "What's that?"_

_"My chainsaw like blade," said Jou, "Time to mutilate and cut you down to size!"_

_The blade sliced the chest armor of the Mega Voyager. The rangers yelled as they were sliced by the blade a couple of times. The Mega Voyager fell backwards on the ground. Jou laughed as he moved Nejigon up toward the Mega Voyager. As he pulled out the sword, the Mega Voyager rolled to one side, causing the sword to destroy a couple of trees._

_"Mega Kick!" yelled Felix._

_With full force, the kick smacked Jou's little robot sky high. Nejigon landed on the ground._

_"Why… you!" yelled Jou._

_He threw the sword at the Mega Voyager's right arm. The right arm fell down on the ground._

_"He amputated the right arm," said Ray, "What the hell?"_

_"Great," said Angela, "Sorry, Professor."_

_Suddenly, Jou laughed as he pressed a couple of buttons in his cockpit. Purple lights began to surround the area as he saw the energy bars rise._

_"Full Power at Maximum," he said, "Say goodbye! Neji Psychic Attack!"_

_Suddenly, a blast of cosmic energy came out of Nejigon, hitting Mega Voyager. The Space Rangers yelled as the cockpits were exploding once again. The Mega Voyager landed on the ground. The viewscreen exploded causing all the glass and wires to break. The outside of the screen was black with fire all around it. However, there was a major hole where Nejirous could be seen. It laid motionless for a couple of minutes. In the cockpit, a hand with blood on it was holding on to the joystick. Felix got up as smoke filled the area. Noticing a couple of bruises on his faces, he looked around. Darren climbed up on his seat with holes on his clothes with blood running down his mouth. Ray yelled as he had a red line across his forehead. His hair was frazzled and he had a couple of holes in his shirt. Tara and Angela got up and sat in their seats. Angela had a couple of scratches and bruises while Tara's face had a line of blood down her face._

_"That moron short-circuited the grid," said Ray, "He knew exactly where to hit us."_

_"We can't morph, can we?" asked Darren._

_Ray nodded. Angela sighed looking at the robot, "Well, what are we going to do?"_

_Felix turned to the other rangers, "You guys know that we don't need powers to destroy a force."_

_"Felix is right. We really can't give up on this battle!" said Tara._

_Suddenly, Jou was laughing as he looked at the rangers, "Rangers, you can forget it. Courage and Perseverance is something not gained when you battle someone like me."_

_"Everyone," said Felix, "Let's do our best!"_

_As the Mega Voyager jumped back up, it headed straight for Nejigon._

_"Fools," said Jou, pressing the button._

_A rainbow beam came out of Nejigon. However, the Mega Voyager dodged the attack. The Mega Voyager jumped up in the air._

_"Mega Punch!"_

_The punch was so forceful, that the Nejigon robot fell back. The sword flew out of his hand and the Mega Voyager caught it. Felix looked at the red and black lines that pinpointed to the middle._

_"There's the weak spot," said Felix, "Hopefully."_

_"Huh?" asked Jou._

_Using Nejigon's sword, the blade struck toward the head. Jou yelled as the sword stabbed his chest. Blood was pouring out of his body as an explosion appeared in the cockpit. The sword was released and the blade fell on the ground. Jou yelled as he saw a minor hole. He was dragging himself to the cockpit._

_"Surrender," said Felix._

_Jou pressed the blue button on the intercom. His mouth was filled with blood as he began to speak, "Felix Jefferson… I… won't… lose. This time… it's personal. Infectoid!"_

_Suddenly, Infectoid arrived, damaged from the wreckage. He had a couple of bruises, "Yes?"_

_"Activate the device, now!" yelled Jou._

_Infectoid nodded as he took out a silver device with a black button on it. As he pressed it, an alarm began to sound in the ship._

_"Hey," said Angela, "There's an energy entity forming inside Nejigon."_

_"What?" asked Felix._

_"Sensors show that… oh my," said Tara._

_"What?" asked Felix._

_"Jou just activated an energy bomb. Nejigon's going to self-destruct in 1 minute. We need to get it off the planet!" said Tara._

_Ray turned toward Felix. Felix nodded, "Alright."_

_As he grabbed the joystick, the Mega Voyager grabbed on to Nejigon. Jou tried to break free, but the Mega Voyager held its grip._

_"Fire the thrusters!" yelled Felix._

_As Tara pressed the button, the Mega Voyager began to float up into the sky._

_"Just a little bomb, no big deal," said Angela._

_As the Mega Voyager and Nejigon flew upwards toward the Stratosphere, the rangers turned to Felix._

_"Alright, everyone evacuate!" yelled Felix._

_As they went toward the door, Angela tried to open the door, "Thanks to him, the emergency doors are in place. We can't get out!"_

_"What?" yelled the rangers._

_Jou laughed as he looked at the rangers, "You know… this could be the end for you."_

_**5…**_

_The Mega Voyager was now heading back down toward the atmosphere. The rangers tried to hold it in place._

_**4…**_

_The Mega Voyager kicked Nejigon, causing both of them to go back up again. Danny and Amii looked at each other as they were heading back up to space. The citizens watched in suspense._

_"Alright!" said Ray, "The doors are open!"_

_"Let's go!" said Felix._

_As the rangers began to leave, Jou laughed as he looked at them._

_"__**3… 2… 1**__," said Jou, "Detonation Time! DIE RANGERS!"_

_As he pressed the button, a purple bomb of energy came out of Nejigon. Jou and Infectoid yelled as they blowing up into pieces. Meanwhile, the rangers yelled as they went to escape. Down below, everyone watched as a purple sphere emerged from both zords, creating a massive shockwave. Everyone flew back as a white wave came across the region, cutting trees and houses._

_

* * *

_

(End Flashback- Footage)

Eddie looked at the footage, "Nobody could've survived."

Kris sighed, "Slateport City was almost ninety-nine percent off the map. Part of the ranger history lesson."

Katie nodded as she walked across to the footage, "That's explains why he's attacking you. You killed him off, supposedly. But, there must've been a reason why he's still here."

Suddenly, there was a little alarm. Nikitca looked at the scanner, "What's Neji energy?"

"You've encountered it before," Tara pointed out. "Remember when we came to Syodia to fight Machdrap and his army? He was part of the Neji Virus."

Felix turned to her, " As was Master Stryker, which means there is a trace of it in our area. Where's the source?"

Nikitca looked at it, "It's on a distant planet off this solar system. The planet is unknown but I got its coordinates."

Frank sighed as he looked at them, "Alright, rangers. In about a few minutes, we are going to engage war on Stryker and Chronos. I pray that we don't die and I hope we can save the world before we all get wiped from existence. Our job is to engage Chronos and Stryker, and destroy whatever plan they had. Be aware that Chronos can bring back any warrior from any time period, we have to be on our guard at all costs. If you want to step back, the turbolift is over there. Who's with me?"

Jake coughed a little bit, "I, Jake Coshi, the Red Luxray Ranger of Poké Power will be more than happy to join."

David nodded, "I might be the biggest loudmouth of the team, but never fear, I, David Fury, the Red Lost Zone Ranger is in on this."

Jon nodded, "Jon Rose, the Red Light Force Ranger is ready to take on all action! Let's go!"

Kevin nodded in response, "Kevin Lambert, the Red Legend Force Ranger, ready to battle."

Shapp smiled as he looked up, "Shapp Edison, the Red Geno Blast Ranger, here to stay."

"The Verger Rangers are here as well," said Crane, "Crane Edwards, the Red G-Force Ranger, ready to battle."

"Xavier Jackson, Red SDI Ranger, ready to battle," said Xavier.

"Katie Myers, Red Genesis Ranger, ready to go," said Katie.

"Nikitca, the Red Syodian Ranger will join. I think you know we probably will all say yes when we are done. I feel it in every one of-," said Nikitca, but Kyle cut him off.

"Uh, yeah, save the speech. The Johto Rangers are here!" said Kyle, "Kyle Weaver, the Red Dino Force Ranger is in the house."

Suddenly, Nikitca telekinetically smacked him across the face, "How rude."

"Yeah," said Orion.

"Ugh…," said Kris, he then looked up, "Oh my turn, the Red Neo Ranger, Kris Douglas, is staying."

Eddie nodded as he looked at the two rangers, "I, Eddie Barinholtz agree to take part."

Orion nodded, "Excuse Kyle's rudeness. Orion is here, the Red Kaku Ranger."

With that said, the six red rangers from Hoenn stood together.

"Beck McCaffery, the Red Bandstand Ranger is here. Let's rock out," said Beck.

"Felix Jefferson, the Red Space Ranger is ready to install and battle," said Felix.

"Let's shift into turbo with me Tara Chaiera, the Red Turbo Ranger and I am ready to battle," said Tara.

Aliesan smiled, "Aliesan, the Red Rara Von Ranger is ready."

Danny nodded as he looked at Frank, "Daniel Dragonfly, the Red Overtech Ranger is going in. I'm not staying home to watch the inevitable."

With that said, Jack walked up to Frank and turned to the others, "I think I could speak for all."

Frank looked at Jack. Jack nodded, "The Red Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger says we are all in. I have defended Hoenn for three and a half years before I passed the legacy down. Tell me, Ed… do you really think I'm going to sit and watch?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope."

Jack nodded, "Good answer. So, what do we do?"

Frank then looked at the other red rangers, "Let's Poké Battle."

With that said, the nineteen rangers started clapping as Frank smiled. He bowed and then walked toward Nikitca, "How far is this unknown planet?"

"Estimated time to arrival at Hyper Rush 9, 10.2 hours," said Nikitca.

"We don't have that much time," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Frank, "Alright, in order to get this ship up, running, and ready for warfare, I am assuming command of the team, agreed?"

The rangers nodded. Frank nodded in response. David smiled, "You were already leader."

"I'm making it official," said Frank, smiling. Felix nodded, "We have eighty percent rebuilt and refitted the ship. We just need some supplies and repairs internally before we go. I would also like to modify the weapon systems which can be found in our databanks."

"Okay," said Frank, "Team One will be Aliesan, Orion, Shapp, and David. Team Two will be Jake, Jon, Kevin, and Beck. Team Three will be Nikitca, Tara, Katie, and Kyle. Team Four will be Felix, Kris, Xavier, and Crane. Team Five will be myself, Jack, Danny, and Eddie. Felix, what needs to be done?"

Felix gave Frank a little computer pad. Frank smiled as he looked at it, "Team One will go to Main Engineering in Deck 15. Your job is to fix the intermix chambers, which is a major component in the warp engines. Your job is also to see if the fuel is up to max and the antimatter is at high amounts."

"The reactor also needs to be repaired and modified," said Felix.

Frank nodded, "Alright. Team Two, your job is… the Auxiliary Control Room on Deck 10. In that room, apparently the controls are a little bit damaged. There are repair kits in the room. Your job is to repair the control panels. If the bridge is down, we might need to use that room as an alternative control centre."

"Right," said Beck, "It seems you know this whole ship inside and out."

"I watch a lot of Star Trek," said Frank, smiling, looking at Felix.

"That's why I love this ship so much," said Felix.

"Alright, let's go," said Jon.

"I'm not done giving the other assignments. I'll tell you when you can go. You need to chilax bro," said Frank, shaking his head. Jack was chuckling a little bit, "He reminds me of me when I first got my powers."

Jon looked at Jack, displaying a slight touch of anger. Ignoring him, Jack looked at Frank, "What's next on our list?"

"Oh girls, and Kyle, Team Three, you guys will be working on the shuttle. Modifications must be made to the shuttle. Tara, I believe you can tell them what they need to know."

"Yep," said Tara, "We might need to form the Astro Megazord. This whole ship plus the shuttle can combine with it."

"Really?" asked Kyle, looking at the ceiling.

"Yes," said Tara, "So, the four of us will repair what is left of the cockpit and modify everything."

"Good," said Frank, "Team Four, you guys have the easiest assignment. Well, two of you will be up here and two of you will be down in Deck 8, there is known as weapons control. Crane and Kris, you will go down and modify weapons so they can hit Chronos. If not full power, maximum modifications and Felix, you and Xavier will stay on the bridge and modify the shields from here. The tactical station should have a modification system, if I remember correctly on defense systems. Then, that's all the ship stuff."

"What about Team Five?" asked Eddie.

"We got to go somewhere," said Frank, "We need to go to the Sky Pillar."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I have something that I planned but never used it. It could defeat Chronos and it does have to deal with all the zords in the bay," said Frank, "And I need you guys because we also need to go to Meteor Falls to pick up some gear such as the Rocket Wheel, and food. We are going to need to go shopping since Magbomb is on vacation."

Felix sighed, "Yeah. I miss him. He went to go help Spencer at a peace conference. He was the best cook ever."

Frank nodded, "Well, rangers. Countdown commences in two hours. Let's get to work."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, twenty red rangers, a flashback from the sixth season of the Hoenn series, and things needed to be finished before they leave. Would you really think the Kyogre MegaShip could be repaired in such a short time? Not really. Alright, please comment.


	16. Enemy Reinforcements

Enemy Reinforcements

On the distant planet, Chronos arrived and headed straight inside. Their plan had drastically developed since he had last been here. Now, he could see that the laser was fully powered up and ready to be used. All around him, countless numbers of Neji Soldiers stood there waiting for him. The next thing he saw was Master Stryker stood there waiting as he arrived. However, the villain had changed his appearance to become more technologically advanced. He had metallic arms with a pair of dangerous weapons attached. One hand had a red energy sword, while the other hand held a mini grenade launcher. His eyes were bright red as he saw Chronos.

"Master Stryker, the red rangers have assembled. There are twenty of them," he said.

"Twenty?" asked Master Stryker, "Well, Chronos, I think it's time to bring some enemies back for the welcoming party. I already brought one of them here."

Suddenly, a loud grunt could be heard as the doors swung open, "Hey!" yelled the beast. He was a humanoid Groudon, who was carrying two double-edged blades. He had reddish-black armor surrounding his chest, legs and arms, as well as two red claws with blue stripes on them, "How did you find me? I want to know!"

"Groutron, relax," he said, "You're among friends."

"With who, this freak?" asked Groutron, "Why am I really here?"

"You and three other red evil rangers are summoned to destroy the red rangers and I have a plan," said Stryker, "They should be coming right around… now."

Turning around, Groutron gasped as three red rangers were walking toward him. One of them was laughing as he wore a red suit with shoulder pads and knee pads. There was a deeper shade of black with a heavy red R on his torso. Next to him, there was another red ranger who was also laughing in response to the other ranger. He wore a black suit with red armour. His helmet was a Magmortar and he had a white belt that with a letter N on the belt. Next to him was another ranger. He wore red, just like the others. The same colouring was on a line of squares at the top of the boots, while the soles were also that same colour. On the shoulders of his uniform, there were white guards, while there was a pattern on the stomach. The same design as the pattern on an Arbok's hood. He had a rectangular visor, a silver mouthpiece and his helmet was also based on an Arbok.

"Rocket Red!"

"Cobra Red!"

"Psycho Red!"

"Thanks to Chronos," said Master Stryker, "I was able to bring these three back from the dead. Especially, you, Psycho Red."

The Psycho Ranger nodded as he turned to Chronos, "Chronos, we have 23 hours. Let's get our army ready for battle. Those rangers will not engage this place."

Suddenly, the alarms started to ring out. Tons of machine gears materialized on to the ground. Following that, a ton of motorcycles with pink, green, and blue people riding on them, also known as Guzzlers, appeared. The other Neji Soldiers were getting into their purple-yellow mixed colour warships, known as Neji Fighters, while the Crushers got into their green planes, each of them shaped like a Skarmory, the Crush Planes. The Roadsters, metallic people with black swords stood there as they waited for Stryker's command.

"It's wartime," he said, smirking. "Perfect."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, war is here. And there will be more than just enemies from my fics. I'm incorporating some of the enemies from others. Alright, feel free to comment.


	17. Ship Modifications

Ship Modifications

Team One, which consisted of David, Orion, Aliesan, and Shapp were in the engine room, neither of the human rangers able to believe just quite how large it was. The two alien rangers seemed indifferent to it, especially Orion. Towards the middle of a room, they could see a massive control panel that was about the size of a kitchen table. On one of the walls, there was a huge diagram of the Kyogre MegaShip, glowing with LED lights to illuminate the whole room. However, they were mainly focused on working at the other side of the room. The objects of their attention were three blue tubes stretched from the ceiling all the way down to the floor. Inside, one tube contained fuel, the other tube contained radiation energy and the tube in front contained antimatter energy. David sat down as he was looking at the engines.

"Engine Fuel is at 100%," said the Lost Zone Ranger, looking at the engines, "Antimatter is not flowing… why?"

Aliesan, who was looking at the engines, sighed as he saw the analysis, "The antimatter stopped flowing because there's a hole in one of the pipes that flows through the chamber. I got it."

As he floated toward one of the tubes, he transformed into his ranger suit. As he climbed toward the tube, he could feel the cold wind across his body and the smell of hazardous chemicals that were going through them. Inside the tubes, he could see that the interior was heavily scorched by the liquids that had flowed through it in the past.

"Wow," said Aliesan, "This isn't going to be easy to fix."

He looked around to find something, looking for the hole. For a tube so small and a hole that big, it wasn't that difficult. He headed down the tube and jumped into the main chamber. He took off his helmet as he went to sit down. Orion looked at him, "We can't sit. We got to do something."

"I'm sitting down because I need to figure out how to replace the tube containing the antimatter," said Aliesan, "That hole is HUGE! I am surprised the MegaShip didn't explode."

Orion sighed, "Lucky for us, I got a few spare parts on my ship to replace something like that. Allow me."

* * *

Five minutes later…

Both Orion and Aliesan were morphed, climbing into the tube chamber with a huge piece of plastic to cover the hole, one that almost resembled a band-aid. As the two of them stood on either side, they placed the plastic piece on the tube of the antimatter. Next, Aliesan held it as Orion took out a black blaster. A white string-like substance came out of the blaster, starting to secure the plastic in place.

"String Shot," he explained. "Works every time."

The white substance formed around the plastic piece that attached to the tube, holding it in place for the moment. Aliesan looked at Orion, "Is it possible to heat the String Shot?"

"Sure. But, that's stuff is virtually indestructible," said Orion.

Aliesan nodded, "Fire Ninjitsu!"

Throwing a series of red ninja stars around the plate, he released a fire attack, which slowly melted the String Shot around it, causing the plate to tightly seal up. The two rangers transformed out of their suits as they climbed up out of the tube. Aliesan turned to Shapp, "Shapp, the engines are ready."

"Bridge, this is Team One," said Shapp.

"Come in," said Felix, on the intercom.

"Standby to turn off the main engines," said Shapp.

"Yep," said Felix.

Shapp nodded as he sat down with the others, "Alright, turning off engines."

Pressing a couple of buttons, the tubes in the engine room slowly shut down. The Kyogre MegaShip began slowly glide through the orbit of the planet. However, it was only for a couple of seconds, since Felix had mentioned to Shapp beforehand that if the engines were turned off and if they were around a planet, the gravitational force would eventually take the ship down toward the planet.

"Turning on main engines," said David, pressing a couple of buttons. After two seconds, the tubes began to flash blue lights. The diagrams began lighting up as Aliesan did a system check.

"Alright," said Aliesan, looking at the chambers, "Antimatter is now going through the engine chambers. Engines are 100% efficiency."

"That's good," said Shapp, give me the checklist.

David looked at Shapp, "Why should I give you the checklist?"

"Oh, give it here!" he said, grabbing the computer pad from David, "Big Mouth."

David turned around, "If we have a party when this is all over, I will throw cake at you."

"Last time I checked you're not Claire Springfield," said Shapp, smiling. Aliesan turned to Orion, "Cake throwing?"

"I guess that's how humans celebrate," said Orion.

"We really don't," said David, "However, when Lost Zone Rangers have it, Claire always has to throw cake somewhere. It's usually thrown at Julia, Riku, Dice, Emma, yours truly, or sometimes herself if she's really gone. She even got banished from Hoenn for doing it. Good thing she wasn't here when we went to pick up Danny, Jack and co."

Shapp sighed, "Okay, Environmental Controls are online, Main Engines are online, and Lithium Crystal chambers… are they done?"

Orion nodded, "I just replaced them. They were corroded."

"And we also have the Emergency Power if necessary," said Shapp. He put the computer pad down, "We're done. Good job, engineering crew."

Aliesan smiled, "Sweet. Now we got to wait."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Auxiliary Control…

"Alright," said Beck, looking at the room where he and the others had walked into. "This is going to be a difficult job."

The room had pipes and tubes all over the ground, not making their job any easier. Jon sighed, "Let's just get this done as quickly as poss."

"Uh," said Jake, getting the white book that was on the table, "There's a process on how to fix the control room. Think we should follow the manual."

"Well," said Kevin, "Let's follow the manual, but quickly. Where do we start?"

* * *

In the shuttle, the girls and Kyle were in the shuttle. The cockpit hadn't changed much since it was the only vehicle that had never been drastically damaged. As Tara sat in the middle, she looked at the joysticks and began to move them back and forth to check their function. She took out the scorched main panel in front of her, before bringing out a red stick from her pocket. Pushing down on a button, a white laser came out of it. As she went to repair the panel, Katie was sitting in the back with an operations guide and fixing the computer. As she finished typing a couple of sequences to the computer, the diagrams began flashing back and forth on the screen to let her know how it was going Next, Nikitca was at the other stations, working out whether or not they needed any sort of drastic work. Apparently, they didn't, the damage to them not that severe. As for Kyle, he was next to Tara, helping her out with what she was doing. As he went through the process of repairing panels, he reached out and accidentally touched the laser tool that Tara was using, the item sending a spark through his body.

"YEOW!" he yelled, clutching his elbow. "Smarts a little."

"Careful," warned Tara, patting him on the elbow. "That's what happens when you do that."

"Hurts, does it?" Katie wondered, glancing over with interest. "Ah, Kyle…?"

Kyle sighed, before interrupting Katie, "Well, I tried. Can I borrow it to fix this panel?"

"Be careful. The blue ranger wouldn't be happy if you ruined his control circuits," said Tara.

Katie nodded, "Yeah, Ray probably wouldn't be amused by it. I remember him, he was that sort of guy."

Tara shook her head, "No. He's not a bad guy though. However I remember the time he almost quit, and that wasn't fun. For any of us."

Nikitca shook her head, "Wow. The complicated lives of Alien Rangers."

"Kyle," Katie said, not picking up on Nikitca's comment. "How is everything in the future? You defeat the Dinosians yet?"

"How do you know about the Dinosians?" the Red Dino Force Ranger asked, glancing around at her. "Anyway, we're not even close to doing it."

"So, this is the first time we've met?" Katie asked, the light dawning in her eyes. "Okay, gotcha."

"What, are we going to meet again after all this is over?" Kyle wondered. "Really? Can you tell me about it? How is it?"

"Painful," Katie answered. "Everyone good? James, and Ritchie? Rei and Nanene? Alex and Miborg?"

"Whose Alex?" Kyle wondered. "But yeah, everyone's good. Although, I can't help but notice you missed one of our rangers out with that."

"Who?"

"Whitney."

"Who?"

Interrupting the two of them, Tara replaced the panel, slamming it down into place. Pressing down the buttons, she let out a sigh, "Too bad I can't get the Lugia MegaShip here."

"Whatever happened to that, out of curiosity?" asked Katie.

"Cyber D destroyed the ship and it's being rebuilt from scratch. There was nothing that could have been salvaged to help repair it," said Tara, "Same thing with the Voyager Zords. The only zord that is operational right now is Felix's Voyager Zord."

"Out of the five of them?" asked Katie. "I remember the Mega Voyager, it was quite a sweet Zord. Saw it when we were on Syodia, remember?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," said Tara. Much to the annoyance of Nikitca who immediately spoke up.

"What's wrong with Syodia?" she demanded. "I don't criticise your planet."

"It was more what happened to us while we were there than the planet itself," said Tara, moving her hand down to press a white button. As she did so, the lights came on. Kyle looked up to see all of the lights flashing as he finished placing the panel.

"Were you trying to shock me?" asked Kyle.

"If that happened, the shuttle would've had a major malfunction. The shuttle is ready for battle," said Tara.

"Excellent," said Katie, "Now, we can get back to the bridge."

* * *

Back in Auxiliary Control…

"Alright, control circuits are in," said Kevin. The control circuits had been replaced with new wiring and he was also able to replace the wiring in the ceiling. Next, Beck replaced the pipes and sealed them with some sealant, before he closed the hatch in the ceiling. Meanwhile, Jon and Jake were fixing the computer systems.

"All right," said Jake, "Press the button."

As Jon pressed the button, a power surge occurred. The Red Light Force Ranger yelled as he felt the electric rush through his body. He landed on the ground as smoke started to billow out from somewhere.

"You okay?" asked Kevin, glancing over from where he was stood.

"We need a new computer," said Jake, helping Jon up. As he straightened up, he coughed out some black smoke, trying to remove the taste from his mouth. Beck angrily looked over at Jake, "Are you out your mind?"

He then looked at Jon, "We were just about to put to starter in. Why did you do that?"

"He told me to!" yelled Jon, pointing at Jake. Jake rolled his eyes, "Yep."

Beck turned around as he pressed a red button on the intercom on the wall, "At least we got weapons and communications online… BRIDGE!"

"Yes," said Felix.

"We need a new computer for Auxiliary Control. Jon broke the computer because Jake told him to turn it on when it wasn't ready," reported Beck.

"We have 45 minutes till launch. I think you guys are out of your mind. Don't worry about the main computer. Just get the screen on. Is everything else done?" asked Felix, sighing slightly as he tried not to curse over the intercom. He really wanted to kill Jon for damaging PNET property, even if it had been accidental.

"Yeah," said Jon.

"Okay," said Felix, "Bridge out."

Jon sighed as Beck was plugging in the wires to the view screen. As Beck pressed a couple of buttons, the screen popped on showing the planet.

"Great," said Beck, "Our job is done."

* * *

Meanwhile the Weapons room, like the engine room was huge. Both Crane and Xavier found themselves on a narrow walkway at the back, looking out across the entire place to try and get the gist of what they needed to do. Below them, they could see that there were five torpedo conveyor belts. Xavier sighed, "We have to get to work. How many torpedoes are there?"

"1,000 torpedoes," said Crane, "200 photon, 200 quantum, 200 cobalt, 200 egg bombs, and 200 proton."

"That's a lot," Xavier remarked, gulping. "Could invade a small planet with all these."

"Well, it is classified as a battle cruiser," said Crane, "They do have torpedoes in stock. It's better in the future. All weapons systems are…"

"Not relevant here," the Red SDI Ranger said. "As much as I'd like to hear about it sometime, not now."

Nodding, Crane walked over towards the weapons controls, making to push a few buttons. "This is interesting. Since the virus has gone, there's upgraded beams. They are all at 100 percent efficiency."

"Good," said Xavier, "No need to do anything. Now, let's get to the bridge to see if Felix and Kris finished the shield modulations."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two red rangers headed toward the bridge, where Kris was smiling away as he modified the shields, "Shields are done."

Felix smiled, "Brilliant… I wonder what they are doing."

"Who?"

"Frank. Jack. Danny. Eddie. Those guys."

* * *

A/N: Yep, I'm leaving you off here. Alright, review. We're getting close to the action... trust me.


	18. The Sky Pillar

A/N: Here's another yet exciting instalment… um, if you want me to a deleted scene on a certain event in this chapter, let me know.

The Sky Pillar

As Team Five, which consisted of Frank, Jack, Danny, and Eddie, landed on the island, they found themselves heading up toward the sanctuary within the structure. Upon entering, they immediately they saw four torches lit. Eddie looked at the torches, took them in and then turned to Frank, "Uh, I thought we were going shopping for snacks."

"Not yet," said Frank. He walked toward a damaged yet still intact console, one that had started to become corroded with rust over the five year period since the place had been destroyed. Reaching down to the panel, he found the switch he was looking for. Flicking it into an on position, everyone felt the ground underneath open up to reveal a stairway. Moving towards the top of the steps, the four rangers slowly began to walk down them, realising that the bottom was almost a black void.

"What is this?" asked Jack, surprised. "I don't remember this."

Frank didn't answer. As the four continued their descent, three of them let out a gasp as they saw a shining red palace that stood somehow underneath the Sky Pillar. On top there were five Pokémon from left to right: Mudkip, Abra, Torchic, Pichu, Poochyena.

"What the hell is this?" asked Jack, looking at the author. Frank smiled as he headed down the walkway, "This is the palace of the ancient warriors that fought with Rayquaza: The Mudkip Ocean Tribe, the Abra Meadow Tribe, the Torchic Volcanic Tribe, the Pichu Thunder Tribe, and the Poochyena Mountain Tribe. When I wrote it all, I put this in just in case something like this happened. When I wrote the scenes involving the destruction of Sky Pillar, I knew that this place would be untouched. That was the reason that out of all the destruction caused that day, that one console remained active. This is where we can summon a powerful force to help. But, in order to that, I need at least six Poké Ranger coins."

"But, we have to call our team," said Jack. "And if this was here, why didn't we ever use it when it was really bad? Like in the World War, or when the Neji Empire brought back all our past enemies?"

"Already did," said Frank, taking out some of the coins, the Poochyena one on the top. "I told them I would give them back before we leave. On the other thing, you were never likely to lose those fights because I was behind it all, directing you in your tasks. On the other hand, this thing with Chronos and Stryker is something I have no control over."

Jack and Danny nodded as they took out their coins and gave them to the Red Dimension Ranger. As Frank walked into the palace, they noticed a green mystical cauldron with six coin placeholders. As Frank placed each Pokémon coin into the placeholder, the four rangers stood around the circle.

"Join hands," said Frank.

"What is this, witchcraft?" asked Eddie, slightly scornful at the idea. "I'm from Johto. We don't go in for all that."

"Please Eddie," said Frank.

Eddie nodded as he grabbed Jack and Frank's hands. As the four of them stood, closing their eyes, Frank poked his head into the air, "Ancient warriors, we have called upon you to summon a power to destroy a beast who plans to destroy our way of life. We channel our power using the power of the Poké Coins: Treecko, Poochyena, Abra, Mudkip, Pichu, and Torchic, give us the power to save the world from harm."

Suddenly, the six coins began to glow in their ranger colors, channelling into the cauldron, before a white glow came out of the cauldron. Twenty red crystals popped out of the cauldron. The coins then began to disappear, going back to the original rangers. This included the coins that Frank got from the others. Jack picked one of them up and gasped, "Whoa, these are like the Poké Crystals, to power up the zords. Frank, what is this?"

"For this special occasion, Jack, if Chronos and Stryker plan to use a full assault, those crystals can make a twenty zord combination," said Frank.

"Twenty?" asked Eddie, surprised at the revelation. "How's that going to work then?"

"Yes, 2-0, twenty," said Frank, "And you'll have to wait and see, Eddie. As of right now, we need to head to the store, get what we need and get the heck out of here on the double."

Jack laughed as he glanced at the cauldron. "On the double, double, toil and trouble?"

Danny sighed, "Let's just hope your plan works."

"Yep," Frank said. "Or, it could turn out worse than that joke. If that's even possible."


	19. Engaging the Enemy

Engaging the Enemy

After buying the snacks and storing them in the ship's cafeteria, Team Five headed back to the bridge, to find that the other teams were ready and waiting for them. Felix stood up from the Captain's chair, "Frank… Ed… whatever I want to call you. The ship is ready. Feel free to take the chair."

"Okay," said Frank, "It's okay though, I think it's best that you drive the ship. In the absence of Angela, anyway. And I also want Tara to stay on Communications."

Felix nodded as he sat down in his regular place, while Tara moved over to where she usually sat. Jack turned to Frank, "We'll help too."

Frank nodded, looking at the other rangers, "Jack, please take Navigation. Nikitca, I want you to stay on Science. Danny, I need you take tactical. Shapp, take Engineering on the bridge. David, I need you at Operations. Orion and Katie will be in Medical, Crane, Xavier, Kyle, and Jon: I need you in Weapons. I want Beck and Jake to take Auxiliary Control and the rest in Engineering, ready to go. All understood?"

The rangers nodded, Frank turning away to press a couple of buttons, "Rangers, assume duty stations and prepare to launch. Tara, signal PNET."

Outside, the Kyogre MegaShip's lights began to go on, the entire ship glowing in red and white because of them. The eyes began to shine yellow as the engines towards the rear of the ship began to roar into action.

"PNET approves," said Tara, "We are clear to leave Earth."

"Helm on standby," ordered Felix. "Awaiting confirmation."

"Navigation standing by," called Jack.

"Shinya says good luck and they signal all clear from Mission Control," said Tara.

"Felix, manoeuvring thrusters, keep them at station keeping," said Frank, "Leave standard orbit."

Reaching out to the controls, Felix pressed a couple of buttons to activate the helm controls. The MegaShip slowly left standard orbit, heading into deep space.

"Intermix set according to Engineering," said Shapp, "Aliesan we're clear for impulse power."

"Max impulse power: Hyperush .5," said Frank.

Felix nodded as he pressed a couple of buttons and held the lever, pushing it forward. The Kyogre MegaShip started to pick up speed as they started leaving the Solar System. Once they left Neptune and Pluto, they were out of the Human Solar System. He turned around toward Nikitca, "You still have the coordinates for the unknown planet."

"Yep, heading 280 mark 105," said Nikitca, "Sending to navigation."

Jack nodded, "Coordinates confirmed."

"Execute," said Frank, "How long till we get there?"

"Now that we modified the engines, at Hyperush Maximum: 40 minutes at Hyperush 20," said Jack.

"You increased the Hyperush from 9 to 20?" asked Tara, "Did we even do a test run?"

Shapp sighed, "No. We're risking it though."

"Felix, Hyperush- Maximum Warp," said Frank, "Once reached maximum speed, Nikitca, start looking for any traces of Neji energy."

"Right," said Nikitca. "I'm already on it. If it's out there, I'll find it."

The Red Space Ranger put it in the consoles. The engines went in overdrive as a streak of blue light came out of the ship, heading toward the deep planet of unknown.

"Tara, sound Battle Stations," said Frank.

Suddenly, the main lights turned off and the red lights came on with the alarm blaring out around them.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Crane and Xavier were controlling the torpedoes. There were ten torpedoes already lined up at the seven torpedo launchers. While they were ready, the other Red Rangers, Kyle and Jon were fixing the torpedoes and activating them.

"Alright," said Crane, "Ready for battle."

"I still don't get why you get to fire them," Kyle grumbled. "While we're stuck with loading them."

"Age before looks," Xavier replied. "It's all that training that we had."

"It is true," the Red G-Force Ranger commented. "He was trained at a top secret facility in Verger. I was trained in a not so secret facility in the future."

"The future?" Kyle asked, suddenly looking less annoyed. "How far in the future from now?"

"A while."

"Don't want to be THAT guy," Jon said. "But anyone else remember when Rangers were just random teenagers picked because of their attributes?"

* * *

In the infirmary, Katie and Orion were taking out all the medical supplies that they felt would probably be needed. Katie sighed as she glanced at the scanners, moving to turn each of them on.

"This is going to be a difficult battle," said Orion, "I see it coming."

"Agreed," said Katie, turning on the medical scanners. "Although, I don't think any of us are strangers to difficult battles."

"True, very true," the Red Kaku Ranger remarked. "Although this might be harder than anything any of us have faced before."

"You clearly weren't at my last battle," Katie commented.

* * *

In Auxiliary Control, Beck and Jake were sitting down as they were pressing red buttons to activate the screens that were needed.

"Alright," said Beck, "We're ready to go."

"Let's hope things work out," said Jake, "These lights are blinding me. I hope that's a good thing."

"I know," said Beck, "But, you get used to it on stage."

* * *

In Main Engineering, Jon, Kevin, and Aliesan were sitting down with the modification controls while Kris was standing by to place force fields on the main engines. Eddie was standing there, hands in pockets, supervising the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the barren planet, Chronos floated toward Master Stryker. He gave him a piercing expression as he came toward him, "Sir, there's a Kyogre on its way over to the planet."

Master Stryker turned around, activating his view screen. Just as Chronos had said, he immediately noticed the Kyogre MegaShip heading toward the planet.

"I will not let them come here. Release the fighters," said Master Stryker.

At his order, the Neji and Machine Fighters were immediately launched into the air, heading toward Earth's atmosphere. Flying at high warp speeds, it didn't take long for them to reach the interception point where they would engage the new threat.

Completely surprising her, a red blip appeared on Nikitca's screen to alert her to their presence, "Frank, there are two thousand Neji Fighters and Machine Fighters heading toward us."

Frank sighed as he pressed the button on the chair, "Crane, Xavier. Are we ready? We have company."

"Yeah," said Xavier, "Ready when you are."

Frank nodded, "Danny, shields up."

"Shields are ready," said Danny, "Entering targeting range."

"Lock on Signal Beams, point blank," said Frank, "Fire when ready."

From the sides of the Kyogre MegaShip, rainbow beams of bug energy came out of the MegaShip, destroying a couple of the fighters. The Machine Fighters flew up, shooting blue beams at the MegaShip. As a result of their blasts, the ship started to rock, forcing the rangers into holding on.

"Shields are holding," said David, "There are about three hundred Machine Fighters above us. At least they're not carpet bombing us, which might be a problem."

"Danny, lock on Charge Beams at the Machine Fighters and lock on Signal Beams at the Neji Fighters. Fire all," ordered Frank.

As the buttons were pressed, twin bursts of yellow and rainbow beams erupted out, striking the fighters. However, the Neji Fighters took into an assault position to counter this. Within a few moments, what seemed like a thousand blue beams came tearing through space towards the MegaShip, ripping away at the forward shields, weakening them heavily. Inside, some of the rangers let out yelps as their ship began to slow to a halt, almost at walking pace. David sighed as he looked at the damage, "Forward Shields are at 60 percent. Power lost on Decks 6 and 7."

"Felix, turn the ship starboard. Lock on Proton Torpedoes," said Frank.

"Torpedoes standing by," said Xavier, "And ready to go."

"Well, if that's the case," Frank replied, confidently. "Lock on all torpedoes and fire at will. Or Neji, whatever you want to call it."

On the port side, seventy torpedoes, all various weapons began to discharge, their blasts homing in on the mixture of fights, destroying what they hit with consummate ease. With them still reeling from the blasts, the Kyogre MegaShip turned around to send more Charge and Signal Beam assaults towards them. In due process, more of the fighters were completely wiped out by the blasts.

"Not bad," said Danny, "We wiped 25 percent of their army."

Then, without warning, the Neji Fighters began to combine together. Frank watched with bemusement as they turned into a humongous Neji Fighter. It was a mixture of purple and yellow, while almost resembling a Pidgeot or a Fearow or a Swellow. Some sort of bird-like Pokémon anyway, he thought. Maybe an eagle…

Before he could think about the thing in front of them too much, the giant Neji Fighter let loose a projectile, something that they soon saw was a a purple shock wave bomb. As the blast landed, the screens on the bridge began to flash brightly as the explosions began to rip across the front of them.

"Forward Shields are at 20 percent. Hull breach on Deck 8: Auxiliary Control Deck."

"Beck and Jake, do not leave Auxiliary Control," said Frank, "Seal off Deck 8 and give me power to the forward shields. Nikitca, we need to analyze a weak spot."

"That's the thing," she said, simply, "There is no weak spot. None that I can pick up at the moment anyway. I'll keep trying, but no promises."

Another explosion rang out, the shields taking another battering as the Neji Fighter fired again, hitting them dead on.

"Port shields are at 50 percent," said David.

"Lock on all weapons and fire," said Frank, "Shapp, give me all the power we've got."

Shapp nodded, "Eddie, give me all the power. You've heard the man."

"The engines are overloading," pointed out Eddie, sounding worried as he spoke, "Helm Control will be offline. Then we really will be screwed."

Nikitca pressed a couple of buttons, all while looking at the scanners. As her eyes ran across it, she saw a red glow momentarily appear on the system, signalling that she had found what she was looking for.

"Frank, I have their weak spot," said Nikitca.

Frank turned around, "Where?"

"There's a golden core in the centre of the ship," said Nikitca, "We need to destroy that in order to destroy the entire thing."

Danny sighed, "But, the shields keep regenerating. How are we going to stop them and get through?"

Frank then looked up, a thought occurring to him as the Red Overtech Ranger finished speaking, "Simple. Shapp, how much power have we lost?"

"We lost just over 19 percent," replied Shapp. "Why?"

Frank nodded, "Perfect. Jack, Danny, Tara, Felix, and Nikitca, report to the shuttle."

As the red rangers went to leave, Frank pressed the communication button to hail the entire ship, "All decks, prepare for Starship Fusion."

Five minutes later, the Kyogre MegaShip began to float off course, moving away from the direction of the huge Neji Fighter. All around the thing, an army of Machine Fighters had connected to them to form a massive boundary around its body, protecting the ship. As they went to shoot beams at the apparently retreating rangers, the Kyogre MegaShip managed it evade them by just a few inches. In the shuttle, Felix was sitting in the middle with Danny and Jack on either side of him. Tara and Nikitca sat behind them. The Kyogre MegaShip's mouth opened as the shuttle launched into the air. More beams were fired at them as the shuttle accelerated through the air, the Neji Fighter almost hitting them again with the barrage of attacks. "Typical, isn't it," Katie remarked, on communication from the infirmary. "Enemies that couldn't hit a barn door with a banjo."

"Frank, ready when you are," said Felix.

"Enter the code," ordered Frank. "This is our best chance."

**5-4-1! INSTALL!**

"Install, Starship Fusion!"

Once pressed, the transformation sequence began. The Kyogre's head began to flip toward the front. The tail and the bottom half stretched downward. The tail transformed into two feet as it split in half. The fins of Kyogre folded down, making the arms of the Megazord. The shuttle transformed into the head of the Megazord, heading toward the ship. The shuttle head attached to the Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, Installation Complete," said the rangers.

"Astro Megazord Sabre," said Felix.

The golden sabre digitized in the Astro Megazord's hands. Frank turned to Beck, "Give me all power to the sabre!"

Suddenly, the golden sabre turned into a white blade, the blade shimmering with barely concealed power, the intensity humming within the metal.

"Engines on," said Danny, "Ready?"

"Hyperush 9," said Felix.

As the Astro Megazord started flying toward the Neji Fighter floating fortress, the blade began to shine with a bright energy. As the engines hit their maximum, the Astro Megazord flew up, swinging the sword as it did so.

"Game Over," said Felix, "Digital Deletion!"

Swiping the weapon through space, the sabre cut through the shields of the Neji Fighter like ship with almost arrogant ease, the shields collapsing instantly. Not stopping there, the blade carried through, striking the core with all the power it could muster.

Having hit the weak spot, the Neji Fighter had nothing left and immediately exploded in front of the Megazord. Not paying it any further attention, the giant robot began to turn towards the planet.

"Good job," said Frank, "Time for Phase 2."

* * *

Editors Notes.

Whew… Can't catch breath. Astro Megazord, folks.


	20. Hammer and Anvil

Hammer and Anvil

The Kyogre MegaShip flew down toward the planet surface, their firsts sights of it proving, just as they had been described it, very little sign of life on the planet. As the ship began to use its landing gear, the rangers inside saw a large group of Guzzlers driving across the desert on their black motorcycles. What was marginally more annoying was that the rangers realised the creatures were shooting at them, firing black beams from their vehicles.

"Really?" asked Felix, stepping into the bridge. "Is that all they got? Could be shooting like that for a thousand years and they still might not get through."

Danny sighed as he locked on the targets, "Locked on the following beams: Signal, Psy, Charge, Ice, Hyper… ready when you are."

Frank nodded, "Fire all."

As Danny pressed the button, the six beams came out of the Kyogre MegaShip. The next thing they heard was the sounds of the screaming Guzzlers as the group of enemy grunts were instantly decimated by the blasts. As the ship landed on the ground, Frank let out a sigh, before looking at the others. The other rangers decided to leave the ship on auto-control while they got done what needed to be done.

"Alright, rangers," said Frank, "Let's get going."

"Hey," said Nikitca, back to looking at the screen on the monitors, "There's a damaged ship at least 1000 km from our location. You really think there's going to be that many ships on this planet?"

Frank turned around, moving to look at what she had seen. In doing so, he saw the damaged ship in question on the ground. Felix looked at it, gulping slightly as he spoke, "It's Nejigon! Jou's HQ!"

"Alright," said Frank, "Turn off auto-control. Felix, drive us slowly toward the ship."

Felix nodded at the order, going to do so.

After a little bit of travelling, the rangers aboard the Kyogre MegaShip finally spotted Stryker's ship in the distance. Before they could get any closer, a blue lightning bolt struck out of nowhere, crashing into the side of the MegaShip. Inside, the rangers all yelled as the consoles aboard the bridge exploded. To make things worse, the lights went out, leaving them in darkness.

"Beck, Emergency Lights," said Frank, having regained his composure. "If you please."

It didn't take long for the red lights to come on, the first thing they saw being Chronos stood outside the MegaShip, laughing insanely.

"Chronos is hailing," said Tara. "Anyone got anything insulting that they want to say to him, now's the chance."

"Rangers, all of you will die," said Chronos, ignoring her, "Time to be reunited with someone you may be familiar with. My Red Rangers! Arise!"

The rangers looked at the screen, as four figures appeared in front of Chronos. Felix, Katie, Kris and Beck all did double takes at the appearance of their evil counterparts.

"Cobra Red?" Katie asked, gulping. "Not him again."

"Can't be worse than Psycho Red," Felix retorted, although it was in a grim tone. "The clue's in the name."

"And there's Rocket Red and Groutron?" asked Frank, "And also, what the hell?"

Behind them, there were hundreds of purple bird-like grunts that resembled humanoid-Fearows, grunts that wore Team Rocket uniforms, demon beings that had Misdreavus heads atop featureless black bodies, and a couple of Cruelios. There were also Junkheads, Guzzlers, Neji Soldiers, Roadsters, and even Crushbones, skull like versions of the Crushers.

"Crushers, Crushbones, Junkheads, Guzzlers, Roadsters, Neji Soldiers, Fearjas, Armens, Rocket Grunts, Crulieos, Misdrabeings…" said Frank. "It's like a demented trip through a museum."

"At least there aren't any Dogbots," Xavier remarked. "That's a relief, I really hated those things."

"What's a Dogbot?" Shapp wondered.

"Anyway, that's a huge army no matter what," said Danny, "How are we going to defeat them. There's 20 of us, and 2000 of them."

Frank sighed, "Sometimes there are times for negotiation and times for action. How are we going to defeat 2000 grunts? I suggest violence. At least they're only grunts."

"Apart from the evil rangers," Eddie remarked. "They're probably stronger than grunts."

Pressing a red button, Frank looked at the screen, "Rangers, prepare for battle."

Outside, Chronos was laughing. He then turned around to see the bay doors open. The Kyogre's mouth opened up, allowing a staircase to appear out of the gap. The twenty rangers were heading down the stairs in this order from left to right: Jake, Kevin, David, Orion, Kyle, Kris, Eddie, Beck, Jack, Frank, Danny, Aliesan, Tara, Felix, Crane, Xavier, Katie, Nikitca, Shapp, and Jon. As they stood in front, Chronos laughed.

"Twenty Rangers, 2000 grunts, 4 evil rangers, and myself," said Chronos, "This is going to be so much fun."

"I have had enough of this!" said Jon, "You have literally twisted all of our dimensions around so that you can destroy us, you asshole!"

"Yeah," said Jake, "It's time for us red rangers to change everything."

"If we want our world to restore, we must act now," said Shapp.

"I can't wait to kick some ass," said Kevin.

"Amen to that. Let's see what you can do," said David.

"I can read everyone's thoughts. And all of us want to defeat you," said Nikitca.

"Time to die, Chronos," said Orion, "You will feel our wrath."

"Time to show you what the colour of red means," said Kyle.

"You won't win," said Katie.

"Just face it. You lost," said Kris.

"I would surrender," said Xavier.

"Yeah," said Eddie, "Otherwise, things are going to get ugly."

"And we won't be the ones on the ground," said Crane.

"You better say your prayers," said Beck, "Let's rock him out of here!"

"For people that work with my brother, that's unforgivable," said Felix.

"I, second that," said Tara.

Aliesan nodded, "Payback time."

Danny sighed, "Jack, do you know what time it is?"

Jack looked at Danny, "I think Frank knows it better than I do."

Frank nodded. There was a silent pause as he looked at the other red rangers, "Let's Poké Battle."

The rangers nodded as they took out their morphers. Frank stood up first with his Dimension Morpher.

"Red Dimension Warrior, Transform!"

Frank pushed the Start button on his morpher, followed by A, X and R. On the touch screen of his DS, he saw himself, and on the top screen was his Ranger suit. As he transformed, these two images swapped places. Frank's morpher emitted a bright red light, and bit-by-bit, his body was covered in the suit.

"Power of Hoenn! Red Dimension Ranger!"

Jack was next to step it up. He took out his silver buckler with the Torchic Coin in the morpher. Upon doing the motion, he placed it out in front of him. His right hand with the morpher on top of his left hand upside down. Flipping it right side up, he opened the morpher.

"Torchic!"

A red light burst out of his morpher. Instantly, the suit began to digitize on him. He had a red suit with white diamond patterns on the chest. He had white gloves and boots with red diamonds around them. He carried a white belt with the morpher on it. He had a red blaster on the left side and his helmet was the shape of a Torchic.

"Red Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger!"

Danny nodded as he flicked his wrists. Instantly, he had two braces. One was gold and shiny on his left and on the other wrist, he had a black brace with a red crystal.

"Going into Overdrive!"

Upon doing the motion, the braces combined. The gold top of the brace opened up with the crystal smacking on to the golden brace. Instantly, a red beam of energy emanated from his morpher, shooting an energy beam out of the morpher. He then stretched his arms out as a green grid appeared around him from head to toe. Instantly, a red beam came up from the ground, heading toward his head. His suit materialized. He had white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. He had a golden belt around his waist. He wore red on his legs and chest. On the upper chest and around his shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally his helmet was red with a black star and it had a flame of a Moltres.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

Tara was next as she stepped up to the plate. She flicked her wrist, releasing her Turbo Morpher. She took out her keys as the Turbo Key popped open.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Upon doing the motion, the key was inserted. She turned the key, causing the morpher to glow bright red as a race car in the shape of a Blaziken launched from her morpher, causing Tara to glow bright red as the race car and her combined. Tara wore a red suit with a silver belt and white holster that had a red blaster in it. She had white boots and gloves with black rims, while there were two yellow squares above the stomach, one around the neck and one under it. There were two white stripes across the upper arms and a yellow triangle on each shoulder. On the left, the triangle had the number one on it, while the right one had a T within it. Her helmet had a Blaziken on it, while the visor had headlights and there was also a silver mouthpiece.

"Blaze like the wind, Red Turbo Ranger!"

Next up, Felix stood up with his Astro Morpher intact in his left hand. He then thrust his right hand out in front of him.

"Install, Poké Rangers!"

Opening the morpher, he pressed the following buttons: **3-3-5! INSTALL**

Felix put his arms down and he began to glow red. His digital suit appeared. He was turning around in a 360 degree turn counter clockwise with the statistics on the screens. A green bar began to appear with a yellow line coming across. The bar flashed red and it said, "MORPHING COMPLETE." Felix was dressed in a red suit with a yellow stripe that covered his shoulder blades. He had a white strip across his chest with blue, yellow, red, pink, and black on it. He had red on top and red below the belt. He had white gloves with red arms. He had red legs with white boots and had a white belt with a golden rectangle in the middle that had a triangle engraved in the middle. He had a blue blaster on the left hand side. His helmet was a Magmar helmet with a black screen on top. A fire insignia appeared on the screen.

"Omnipotent Warrior: Red Space Ranger!"

Next, Beck stood up with his Metronome Morpher in hand. He took out his red jewel, "Music spirit, set!"

Beck then set the morpher to 100 tempo, "Bandstand, Rock Out!"

Suddenly, a red beam of energy came out of his morpher as the Kricketune spirit flew around him. The spirit caused a red suit to digitize on Beck. Beck stretched his whole body out as his body began to feel energized with energy. He had red gloves and red boots with golden rims on the gloves and boots. He had a gold belt around his waist with a red note on it. He had his Metronome Morpher to the right of him. On his chest was a mini golden whole note. Next, Beck's helmet materialized into what looked like a Kricketune.

"The serious spiritual drummer, Red Bandstand Ranger!"

Next, Aliesan took out two morphers. One was black with golden stripes and the other brace was black with a white ring. As he pulled the ring away from him, it turned into a key. It stuck on to the brace as he went to combine.

"Red Rara Von Ranger Power!"

Combining the braces, Aliesan closed his eyes as a red wave of energy materialized. He wore a red suit with a white 'V' around his neck that pointed downward. He had a yellow triangle in the 'V' as well as a black like star on the right of his chest. He had a black sword holder that was attached to his back. He also had a red helmet with a black visor. It had a golden piece on top of the visor.

"Red Rara Von Ranger!"

Next up, Eddie pressed the fire emblem on his Johto Morpher, "Morph, I Choose You!"

Once the morpher was activated, a stream of fire came out of his morpher. Eddie was engulfed in flames, surrounding his whole entire body. His suit was revealed. He had red boots and gloves and his arms were white pants and arms. He had a red torso with a gold stripe down the middle and there were golden stripes going down his arms and legs with a golden emblem with the letters "PRJ" on the right. He also had a golden belt with a blue blaster to the right side. His helmet was red, resembling a Typhlosion.

"Red Typhlosion Power!"

After that, Kris took out his Neo Phone, "Neo Access!"

Once pressing 001 on the Neo Phone, red lights started flashing from his morpher as an Arcanine appeared above him, diminishing in the air as the suit digitized on him. Kris was wearing a red suit with golden boots and golden gloves with white rims around them. There was also a golden stripe that went diagonally from his right shoulder down toward the left side of his waist where the black belt met. There was an Arcanine's head on his belt. On the left side of his chest, the numbers '001' appeared on his chest with his helmet. His helmet was red with an upside down triangle with a silver mouthpiece.

"Double-0 1! Legend Ranger!"

Then, Kyle stood forward as he used his Dino Gloves, "AncientPower!"

Rocks shot up from the ground as he was encased in them. A red glow came out as the rocks exploded outward, revealing his suit. Kyle was wearing a primarily red suit, but his gloves and boots were a dusty brown. The golden belt around his waist stood out well against the red suit. His visor was made of two overlapping triangles; the base was flat, as were the two sides, at right angles to the base, but at the top corners, it looked as though a triangular piece had been cut out. The visor was outlined in white to separate it from the rest of the helmet. His chest bore a brown symbol of a generic three-clawed dinosaur foot skeleton, and a small badge on the upper right of his torso read "Dino Force". He also had brown metal shoulder pads on his shoulders, and matching kneepads.

"Amber Power! Red Dino Force Ranger!"

Next, Orion's jewel began to glow bright red as his whole entire body began to glow, "Metamorphosis!"

Transforming, the Kakunian wore a red jumpsuit with a Kakuna helmet. He stood there, ready to battle.

"Red Kaku Ranger!"

Next, Shapp stood up with his Geno Blast Morpher, "Geno Blast, Fire Up!"

Upon doing the motion, a red glow surrounded the person. He was encased in his own ranger suit. The boots were white with a small checked pattern around the top of the boots. A white stripe ran up each pant leg which intersected with a white diamond on both sides. The shoulders had a circular white border and his gloves were white. The helmet's visor was star shaped. A sword materialized in his hand. The sword's hilt was a Blaziken standing up with the blade coming out of its feet.

"Red Geno Blast Ranger!"

Next, Jake stood up with his morpher, "Poké Power! Luxray!"

Upon the call of his morpher, a red blast of energy came out of his morpher, engulfing him with the red energy. Jake's suit was red and black with a helmet that looked like a Luxray. There was also a mane that covered the back of his suit.

"Red Poké Power Ranger!"

Next, Crane and the other rangers stood up, ready to battle. His morpher was glowing as he went to activate the morpher.

"Go… G-Force!" yelled Crane.

Once said, the spirit of the Rapidash raced out of his morpher as Crane combined with the Rapidash. The top part of the costume was mainly red, with white streaks across the arms. There was a white utility belt at the middle of the costume, which had a weapon holstered at the side. The pants part of the costume was also red, but minus the stripes, and there was a pair of white boots at the base. The face of the figure was obscured by the helmet the figure wore. A helmet that was red, with a black visor, that was shaped like a flame. It also had a horn on the forehead of it, and the mouthpiece was also white.

"Red G-Force Ranger!"

"SDI, Time to battle!" yelled Xavier, using his Poké Ball-like morpher.

His uniform materialized immediately. It was all red, apart from his gloves and boots which were separated from the red by a gold band. The same color that was his on belt, and the buckler which had the words SDI upon the middle of it. The same logo was on the band around his gloves and boots. His helmet began to appear, materializing around his face. The top of it had an Entei-like theme, while the black visor was shaped like a shield. There was no mouthpiece. At his waist, there was a blaster.

"Red SDI Ranger, Rescue Ready!"

"Genesis Overload!" yelled Katie.

Katie went first, her body shining with a red light. As it faded away, she was wearing a red costume with cream coloured stripes on the sides of the stomach and legs. The gloves, belt and boots were also a cream colour, while her costume had a skirt. At her waist, she had a pair of black, red and gold blasters. On her chest, there was a fire symbol. Finally, her red helmet materialised. One with the black eye visors, mouthpiece and ears of a Flareon.

"Red Genesis Ranger!"

Nikitca closed her eyes as a red aura surrounded her, "Syodian Power, Ranger Form!"

Nikitca's armor began to grow thicker. Now she had boots, gloves, and a belt with black bands on each of them. Indescribable black patterns appeared all over her chest. The pattern also appeared around her thighs in the same color. Her helmet resembled a Deoxys, which had black eye holes along with a silver mouthpiece. She also had a sword attached to her belt.

"Red Syodian Ranger!"

David was up next with his Poké Gear Morpher, "Lost Zone, Energize!"

An eruption of flames shot out from the Red Morpher as he crossed his arms. The flames did not burn him as it covered his body in a cloak of flames. He forcefully threw a punch, dispersing the flame cloak, revealing him wearing a red skin-tight battle suit with flames down the legs. His helmet had a Charizard design.

"Red Blazing Charizard Ranger!"

Next in line, Kevin took out his Legend Force morpher.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!"

Upon his call, a red light shot all over his body. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform. It was a uniform covered in flames, just like Moltres with a Moltres helmet.

"Red Legend Force Ranger!"

Finally, Jon took out his morpher.

"Power of Light, Red Infernape Power!"

Upon speaking the words, a white light streaked with red shout out of his morpher and up his arms, before covering his body, and eventually faded to reveal his wearing a red suit, with white bands around the upper arms, a silver Pokéball on the left side of the chest and a helmet styled to look like an Infernape's head, as well as a white belt, gloves and boots.

"Red Infernape Ranger!"

The twenty Red Rangers stood together as Frank stood in front of them, "We are Poké Rangers… Forever Red!"

Behind them, a series of impressive red explosions erupted out of the ground. Chronos grumbled as he looked at the grunts.

"My grunts… kill them. Take no prisoners!" yelled Chronos, looking at them. "Do what you were created to do!"

"Alright, we split into four groups of five," Frank said, quickly. "We need to hold these guys off as much as possible. Our objective: kill everything and destroy the base for good. Power Up!"

The rangers nodded as they rushed into battle.

* * *

A/N: Alright, next chapter is battles and violence.

E/N: Well, I'd hope so.


	21. Cobra Cabana: The Reprise

Cobra Cabana: The Reprise

The Red Rangers spread throughout the whole battlefield, moving to battle through the mixed group of grunts. Jon and David jumped in the air, kicking two Armens in their chests. Jon blocked an attack from one of them, before kicking another two of them in the stomach one more time. Seeing them on the ropes, he then punched two of them in the face to take them down. Finally, he grabbed one of them and threw him across the field, watching it crumble to pieces as it hit the side of Nejigon.

"These things are annoying, aren't they?" he said, "David, let's knock them dead!"

David nodded as he struck out with a roundhouse kick across the Armen's face, "Gladly."

As Jon stretched out his hand, a chain whip appeared in his hands as David took out his Blazing Spears.

"Let's play fireball," Jon laughed, looking over to the Red Lost Zone Ranger. "Like baseball, but with fire!"

As he used the whip, a fireball erupted from the chains. David caught it with his Blazing Spears and threw it at a group of them. The routine was repeated to knock down most of the Armens. Seeing them distracted by Jon's attack, David flipped toward the group, twirling the Blazing Spears in the air, "FIRESPIN DANCE!"

A wave of fire erupted causing a huge amount of smoke and brimstone to damage the group of Armens. The two red rangers looked at each other as they saw the purple creatures burning from the powerful blast.

"Not bad," said David.

"Uh-huh," said Jon, "That's how we do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Katie, Tara, and Nikitca were flipping over the Crushers. The green lizard monsters took out their silver sabres, turning to get the three female red rangers. Tara blocked two of their attacks with a roundhouse kick, before punting them back to the ground. Taking out her Auto Blaster, she started shooting at the lizards, the laser fire wreaking death and destruction down on them. Screams erupted from the creatures as they fell to the ground. Another tried to rush her from the side, only for her to uppercut the thing in the face.

"Flame Fender Sword!"

Stretching out her weapon, which had a flame-shaped blade with a red hilt that looked like a fender, she went to attack them. Slicing out with the weapon, the first two henchmen took the attacks to the stomach, to then be taken down with a flurry of kicks. At the same time, Katie punched two of the Crushers in the chest, before jumping up to kick three of them in the face. As they hit the ground, she took out her Heat Blasters, twin red blasters with a gold and black design. Taking aim, she began to shoot, sending a barrage of fireballs into the creatures. Like when Tara had attacked them earlier, the on-fire Crushers began to scream as they ran around covered in flames.

While the other two were focused on their own problems, Nikitca had transformed into her Speed Form, and had her rapier out, sending swift thrusts into the startled Crushers. None of them could really see her as she swept through the crowd, striking out with her glowing red sword, the blade cutting through them with ease.

"Yeah, girls," said Tara, "That's how we do it!"

"Oh yes," said Katie, punching the air.

"Agreed," said Nikitca. "What's next?"

As if to answer her question, Jon and David came over to them, both of them grinning under their helmets as they did so.

"Hey, girls!" Jon called. "Need some help?"

As they went to regroup, they then saw a red snake like figure spring out of nowhere, leaping at them. Landing on the ground in front of them, they saw Cobra Red hissing at them with a dangerous intent.

"Cobra Red!" yelled Katie. "Not you again!"

"Time to meet your doom," laughed Cobra Red. "Come on… Come and play!"

Wasting no time, he went for David and Jon, both of them a little surprised at the speed at which he shot towards them. But, before he could get to them, Katie and Tara managed to get in front of the rampaging evil ranger. Both of them had previously faced him, both of them knew what to expect. Taking twin kicks to the stomach, he was knocked back, only to notice Nikitca behind him, ready to strike out with her Syodian Sword. Spinning, he unleashed a powerful purple blast of sludge at her, the blast hitting her in the face.

"Why, you!" Katie shouted, bringing up both Heat Blasters to fire at him. Laughing, Cobra Red flipped out of the way, slamming a fist into the ground as he landed in a crouch. From the resulting blow, a shock wave raced through the ground, the onrushing attack forcing the rangers to dodge it.

Not letting up, Katie fired her Heat Blasters again, the force of her flurry of shots causing him to stagger back. Turning, Cobra Red saw the Fender Sword ignite into flames as Tara hit him across the face with her weapon. Before he could recover, Jon took out his chain whip and wrapped it around his neck, the sudden tug dragging the evil red ranger to the ground. Next, David brought out both Blazing Spears.

"Fire Spin Strike!"

Swiping out twice, both blows hit Cobra Red square on, sending him to his knees for a few moments. As he arose back to his feet, a frenzied scream erupted from him as he began to run towards them.

"I'll rip you to pieces!" he bellowed. "You're going to regret this."

Rolling her eyes, Nikitca shifted into her Attack Form, bringing up her double-edged broadsword. Sweeping out with the weapon, the blade sent several minor shock waves rippling through his armour. With repeated blows, part of it began to shatter, revealing holes in his body. Before he could react, she moved back into Speed Form and struck several times with rapid precision to attack the visible vulnerable points. As he let out a roar, she brought back her fist, the armour shimmering with a bright red glow. Thrusting forward, she hit him in the chest, the blow hurling him back across the arena towards Tara.

"Strike Three, you're out!" shouted the Red Turbo Ranger. Using her sword as a baseball bat, she smacked Cobra Red across the back , causing him to sail up into the air.

"Time to slither back into oblivion!" Katie yelled, combining her two Heat Blasters together. "Flareon Battle Rifle!"

Aiming the new weapon at the airborne enemy, she pulled the trigger. As she did so, a massive fireball erupted from the weapon, smashing into him in midair. Completely overwhelmed by the blast, Cobra Red exploded with a scream, before his remains hit the surface of the planet.

"Stay dead this time!" Tara warned.


	22. Let's Rocket: The Reprise

Let's Rocket Reprise

Slashing away with his Slash Baton, Kyle quickly realised he was about to get overwhelmed by the Crushers, forcing him to flip backwards away from them. With some more room, he lashed out again, no shortage of creatures to take his hits. Lowering his weapon, he punched out at some more of them in the stomach, throwing them to the ground. Bringing the Slash Baton back up, he saw it was covered in Crusher blood, realising that as more of them began to stream towards him. Hearing a roar, he turned to see some Crushbones hurling their bones at him. As he moved to try and dodge them, he let out a yelp as one of them caught him in the back, sending him to the ground.

Across from him, Orion was battling away against more Crushbones, utilising his String Shot abilities to entangle and trap them. Glancing around, he saw Kyle rise up from the ground, his blaster in hand.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Kyle shouted. "And you won't like me when I'm angry!"

Starting to fire, his flurry of shots soon took down the Crushbones with ease.

"Not bad," said Orion, turning to the other three rangers who were attacking another group, "Let's go help them!"

Kyle nodded as he ran across to them, soon to be followed by the Red Kaku Ranger.

"Orion!" he shouted, as they ran. "Is it me, or do the henchmen of the villains in Johto have better names than the ones in Hoenn?"

"I wouldn't let Frank hear you say that," Orion quipped. "Might get offended.""Screw him, he's not my creator."

While that was happening, Kris, Xavier, and Jake were battling Misdrabeings, the three of them having to leap into the air to evade the Shadow Ball attacks of their opponents. Bringing out their weapons, the Legend Staff and the Luxrod respectively, Kris and Jake did their best to block the attacks. Next to them, Xavier took out his Lugia Lancer, ready to fight them.

"I've missed these things," he said, rushing into a group of four. Stooping down into a crouch, he brought the Lugia-shaped weapon up to impale one through the face, before yanking it out and turning to ram it through the chest of another. Kicking a third in the face, he brought the Lugia Lancer up and slashed the fourth across the neck, before turning his attention back to the third and finishing it off with a Lancer through the face.

"If that's how you treat the things you miss…" Kris said, sarcastically, before punching one several times. "Hate to see what happens to the things you violently hate."

Turning, the three of them saw Kyle and Orion arriving on the scene.

"Want to finish these things off?" Jake wondered. "Before they start to get cocky?"

"Alright," said Kris, "Legend Armour!"

At his command, armour with gold and white stripes came across his ranger suit as he stood there with his Legend Staff, charging in bright red light. Jake's Luxrod started sparking red lights as he aimed at them. Xavier brought up his Defence Blaster, combining it with the Lugia Lancer in order to switch it to the rifle form, which he quickly aimed at the group. Kyle started charging power to his blaster while Orion began to glow bright red.

"Flame Wheel Strike!"

"Charge Beam!"

"Aeroblast!"

"Signal Beam!"

"Power Gem!"

Combining five of their strongest attacks, the Misdrabeings screamed as a massive explosion ripped through them, the residue from their blast causing a mushroom cloud to form in the air. The five rangers jumped up in response as they saw it dissipate. However, they soon stopped cheering as they realised Rocket Red was there, arriving on the scene. One look at him told the five of them that he was ready to pick a fight.

"I will not allow morons like you to destroy what Chronos and Master Stryker had made! You will all die, especially Kris. I will enjoy defeating you. It's my turn to revive and destroy!" yelled Rocket Red.

"Bring it, Red!" yelled Kris. "You've been stopped before, and we'll do it again. You're not messing with one red ranger here. You're not messing with two. You're messing with twenty. Five of who don't like you very much."

"True, dude," Xavier commented. "Just met you, I don't like you."

"Aren't you an excellent judge of character," Jake remarked. "You wouldn't be welcomed in Holon, that's for sure!"

Ignoring them, Rocket Red took out his Soul Eye, releasing a Shadow Ball attack towards the five of them. Kris and Jake both leaped one way to dodge it, the ball hitting a rock formation behind them. The formation collapsed, showering the entire area in rubble. Jake nodded as he jumped up to try and take on the mutant ranger. Before he could get too close to him, Rocket Red kicked him in the stomach, tossing him back to the ground. As he got up, his Luxrod began to charge electric power as he released a red lightning bolt to the sky. The clouds began to get dark.

"Now," said Jake, "Thunder!"

Suddenly, red bolts of lightning came down to the ground, shattering out of the sky. Rocket Red dodged each lightning bolt. Kyle, deciding to get into the fight, raced forward to push him into one of the bolts. The blast hit Rocket Red, the shock sending him to his knees. Orion leaped onto the scene, the gem in his hand starting to glow bright red.

"Fury Cutter!"

Striking him five times, one attack stronger than the last, Rocket Red screamed as he staggered back from the impact. Xavier and Kyle then came in, both of them landing powerful flying kicks to his chest, causing even more damage to him. Finally, Kris's Legend Staff came across his chest twice, before he then turned to the monster. His Legend Staff began to glow bright red as he aimed to attack.

"Legend Staff, Legend Slash!"

As the weapon cut across his body, Rocket Red yelled as he collapsed to the ground. He exploded into thousands of small pieces. Turning to the other rangers, Kris sighed.

"I hope he blasts off again… and never comes back," said the Red Neo Ranger.

"Cobra Blue was tougher," Xavier said, scornfully. Next to him, Kyle, Orion and Jake nodded at Kris' sentiments.

"Evil counterparts, huh?"

Glancing around, they saw five other red rangers coming onto the scene, Katie, Tara, Nikitca, Jon and David.

"Hey," said Jon, "Awesome battle."

"Thanks," said Kris, "But, right now. We have to go find the other rangers. Let's go!"


	23. Rangers Gone Psycho: The Reprise

Chapter 23: Rangers Gone Psycho: Reprise

Crane and Felix jumped over the Neji Soldiers that were coming toward them. Felix kicked three of them in the stomach, before moving to hit another two of them in the face. Bringing out his Fire Sabre, he slashed out at three of them.

"I have had enough of these morons!" yelled Felix, swinging his sabre across their bodies, "This is worse than battling their general."

"General?" asked Crane, slicing around with his Horn Sabre, "I need to hear about this."

"Well, it was a bit crazy," said Felix, continuing to attack, "Imagine Slateport City populated by these creatures. Then they all mutate into one massive one."

Crane stepped back away from two of them, before skilfully cutting them down with his Horn Sabre. "Not a pleasant sight I imagine."

Destroying the last two, he turned around and looked at more of the Neji Soldiers, Felix letting out a sigh as he saw them.

"There's way too many of these things," Felix muttered. "Thought I was rid of them."

Felix looked to his right, seeing that Kevin was using his Inferno Sword across them as he arrived with the others.

"There's a lot of them!" remarked Kevin, looking at Felix and Crane. Next to him, Shapp and Aliesan landed on the ground. Aliesan took out his sabre and looked at them, "So, any ideas?"

Shapp nodded as he took out his Blaziken Brands, "What he said. Any ideas?"

Felix nodded, "Just one. Astro Battlizer!"

He flicked his right wrist. His silver like device appearing there as he did so. He took out his Astro Blaster and combined it with his Fire Sabre, before aiming it directly at the Neji Soldiers.

"Time to clear a path! Battlizer Code 3-1!" yelled Felix.

Pressing the code on the button, a red aura surrounded his wrist. A red energy wave surrounded his hand and it shifted toward his Super Fire Sniper. Crane shrugged as he did so. "Little overkill, don't you think?"

"Wow," said Kevin, impressed by what he was seeing.

"FIRE!" yelled Felix, the attacking having been charged up to its max. As he gave the command, a flame vortex beam came out of his sniper blaster. Every Neji Soldier who was hit with it let out a scream as they began to burn. Aliesan nodded as he pointed his Rara Von Sabre in the air.

"Rara Von Sabre, Fire Storm!"

As his sword began to glow, flames came out of the sky, hitting the majority of the Neji Soldiers, the inferno disintegrating them into ash. As the Neji Soldiers burned to pieces, Felix sighed as he looked at Aliesan, "Nice. Originally I was going to do a 360 and burn everybody."

"Good thing that didn't happen," Crane laughed. "Spread the fun around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Felix.

Behind him, a red streak of light appeared out of nowhere, crashing Felix to the ground. Seeing that the Red Space Ranger was being pinned by Psycho Red, Crane went to drag him off, only for the evil red ranger to kick him back.

"Get out of my way, G-Force!" yelled Psycho Red, "Thanks to Chronos, I have been revived and I think it's time for my revenge!"

"Revenge on me?" asked Felix. "Oh come on!"

Psycho Red's response was to kick him in the stomach, the power of his blow knocking him onto his back. "YES! I won't forget what you did to us. Thanks to Claese, you guys threw us into that ray. We were transformed into data cards and never to be found. Now, you will be destroyed."

"Well, I for one had every good reason to destroy you," said Felix.

"Alright, name them!" yelled Psycho Red.

"Gladly," said Felix.

Felix grabbed the evil ranger's head, trying to twist his neck. Before any serious damage could be done, Psycho Red managed to twist away from him, only for Felix to kick him in the stomach.

"One, you were created by my brother!" yelled Felix.

Kevin and Crane watched as Felix charged his Battlizer, "Code 01: Fire Punch!"

Bringing his arm back, a fist of flames hit Psycho Red in the face. He yelled as he landed on the ground. He watched as he looked at Felix.

"Two, you think you are a hot-shot warrior. If that was true, then how come we all defeated you at planet Prax? Draining everything we had to defeat you!" yelled Felix, "Code 02: Blaze Kick!"

His right leg burnt Psycho Red's face. Psycho Red yelled as he landed on the ground.

"And one more thing, you don't deserve to be called a ranger. You're a Magmortar virus that should've been left at Prax… dead!" he said. He turned to the others, "FINISH HIM!"

There was an awkward silence between the five rangers, the other four realising that Felix was fired up, "WELL?"

"Whatever you say," said Kevin, "Inferno Saber, Fire Slash!"

Raising his sword, he crashed his sword into the chest of Psycho Red, who yelled as he staggered back. Next, Shapp stood there. Jumping up, he flipped over with his Blaziken Brands in the air. He gripped them and sliced Psycho Red down the middle. Next, Aliesan took out his sword. It began to glow bright gold.

"Circular Slash Attack!"

He began to draw a circle with his sabre. Tightening his grip, a red line came down on Psycho Red. Psycho Red yelled as he looked at Felix. Felix then separated the Super Fire Sniper and headed toward Psycho Red. Crane also nodded as he took out his Rapidash Horn Sabre. His entire body began to erupt into red hot flames as he ran towards the evil red ranger

"Sabre Slash!"

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!"

Psycho Red roared as he felt the red sparks come out of his body. The two rangers stood as Psycho Red exploded behind them.

"That was intense," said Kevin, "Now what?"

"We keep going and try to get in there," said Felix. "We need to find Jou."

As the five started to run, they ran into the other red rangers. The 15 rangers started running, leaving only five to deal with one other beast.

* * *

A/N: Now, I was going to use his monster form, but I was going to save it for a later time. And Psycho Red will appear again once more… but not in this fanfic. Comments are good right now. Next chapter is Groutron.


	24. Hoenn is Covered in Blood: The Reprise

Hoenn is Covered in Blood Reprise

As they had done many times before, Jack and Danny were battling the Junkheads and Roadsters that were streaming across to them. Jack brought out his Torch Sword and sliced each Junkhead across the face, causing them to fall. Next, Danny used his Overtech Flame Sword to slice most of them up. Beck turned as he looked to see the Roadsters coming for him. He dropped his Drum Stick Swords and brought out his Notation Saber.

"Notation Saber, Rhythm Strike!"

A red line of energy struck the Roadsters, throwing them back, much to the surprise of the watching Danny.

"Not bad for a rookie ranger," said Danny, jokingly.

"Hey," said Beck, "I might be a rookie, but you are not going to be a great musician. You take what you can get."

Jack looked at him as he kept on attacking the Rocket Grunts, the goons aided by some Cruelios to their right, "Why don't you stop boasting about yourself and actually battle these grunts?"

Danny sighed as he clenched his fist and rubbed the top of Beck's helmet. Beck stomped on Danny's foot as he broke free. Danny, shrugging off the pain, went back to battling the onslaught.

Next, Eddie and Frank jumped into action against the Cruelios, beating them back. Eddie used his Cinder Saber slicing the three of the them back, only for some Junkheads to come onto the scene and try to surround him. Behind the Red Johto Ranger, Frank brought up his Torch Gun and sent a stream of fire at them, giving Eddie some cover. Then, they saw Groutron moving towards them, a smirk on his face.

"Wow, here comes the idiot that should've died," said Frank, smiling under his helmet.

Groutron sighed as he stretched out his claws, "Come and get me!"

Eddie and Frank jumped across the makeshift battlefield, both of them kicking him in the stomach. Surprised by the blow, Groutron fell backwards, landing on the ground. Getting up, he saw Beck coming at him with his Drum Stick Swords. Wielding them like he was dancing, Beck slashed out at the evil ranger, only for Groutron to dodge them both. Before he could attack Beck, Frank sent a fire attack from his Torch Gun towards him. Again, Groutron dodged it, spinning to slash at Frank and Edie. Both of them hit the ground, only for Jack, Danny and Beck to jump over them.

"Now you're going in trouble," Danny said, clenching his fist.

"This is great," Groutron said, ignoring the Red Overtech Ranger, "You are all ready to die, even you Bandstand Ranger?"

Beck rolled his eyes, "As always, blame the damn drummer!"

"He is your enemy," said Frank. "You can't blame him. Not really."

"Who wrote them in?" asked Beck, looking at Frank with anger in the eyes underneath his helmet. Groutron suddenly looked at Frank with interest, "Say what?"

Frank sighed, "None of your business. Let's kill him off!"

Suddenly, Danny turned to Frank, "I know what your talking about."

Groutron looked at them as the five of them went into a flip, before standing in a line.

"What is this? A Chorus Line?" asked Groutron.

"FOREVER RED OVERTECH DYNAMITE ATTACK!"

"What the hell?" asked Groutron.

As soon as he had finished speaking, a Kricketune surrounded Beck as he flipped forward in a red light. Next, Eddie began to flip forward as a Typhlosion appeared behind him. After that, a Growlithe appeared behind Frank as he flipped forward. Next, a Torchic appeared behind Jack as he flipped forward. Finally, Danny began to flip as a Phoenix appeared behind him. Together, five red beams formed together, smashing into Groutron who immediately felt it, the intense pain shooting through his body. The five red rangers posed as Groutron fell on the ground destroyed by their efforts.

"Good work," said Frank, "Nice idea, Danny."

Danny nodded, "It was easy."

Turning around, they saw the other red rangers running towards them, the enemy forces having been largely depleted by their efforts.

"So, what's our next job?" asked Jon, shrugging. "Anyone else want to have a go?"

Glancing up at the sky, Frank suddenly let out a shout as he saw a flurry of amber coloured beams falling from the sky towards them.

"HIT THE DECK!"

Explosions rang out around them, signalling the arrival of Chronos. The being in question landed across from them, snarling as he looked at his foes.

"It's time to meet your doom!" he growled. "You can't stop me!"

Katie turned to Frank, "He looks angry. Anyone else want to put him in his place?"

Frank nodded, "Rangers…"

Suddenly, Chronos started to glow, charging up a light blue ball of energy in his hands. Bringing both arms back, he sent the attack streaming towards them, a cruel smirk on his face.

"ATTACK!" yelled Frank.

As the ball of energy ignited mid-flight, the rangers found themselves running towards it, the blast screeching through the air…

* * *

A/N: Ha, left you off there. Groutron is destroyed. However, Groutron died because of dimension reasons. However, Groutron is still alive in Bandstand. You will find out how the Legend Killers die when I ever get back to Bandstand. Anyway, reviews up!

E/N: Strange that, innit?


	25. Chronos's Last Stand

Chronos's Last Stand

BOOM!

As his attack landed, Chronos saw the massive explosion arise in front of him. He knew nothing could have survived it, that thought prompting him to turn and walk away, laughing over his victory. However, to his disbelief, he saw Aliesan, walk out of the smoke, the Red Ranger of Rara Von somehow still alive.

"How the hell did you survive?" asked Chronos, not quite believing it.

"Simple. It was a little thing called Substitution," said Aliesan, taking out his sword.

"Huh?" asked Chronos.

"Yep," said Jack, appearing out of the smoke with a flash of red light, "Everybody else survived too. It's not your lucky day, Chronos."

Chronos laughed as he then began to release Signal Beams. Jack brought out the Torch Sword, moving to block the beams, before the other red rangers came out of the smoke.

"Trying to kill us?" asked Kevin, "Thanks Jack. I love ninja specials."

"Anytime," said Jack, "Aliesan, let's do it!"

"Like old times!" said Aliesan.

Both of them jumped up, as a flash of red light started to surround them. "Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

Transforming, their suits began to glow bright red with shiny red helmets.

"Ruby Metallic Poké Ranger!"

"Ruby Metallic Rara Von Ranger!"

Katie turned to Tara, "When did this happen?"

Tara sighed as she tapped her Fender Sword against the ground, "A long time ago."

Eddie turned to the two powered up rangers, grinning under his helmet, "You are not the only one with a power-up. Johto Evolution Mode!"

Eddie's new transformation covered him and his weapon in silver armour, with the torso bearing the symbol of fire. His lower left arm became coated in black armour, with short claws at the end. At tuft of yellow fur grew on his helmet, and a ring of fire surrounded his neck.

"Overdrive Mode, Activate!" yelled Danny.

Suddenly, in a flash of shiny red light, he began to have metallic shoulder pads, knee pads and golden spikes around the rims of his arms and legs. His Overtech Flame Sword began to shine brighter than it originally did as he went to strike.

"Astro Battlizer, activate!" yelled Felix, summoning his weapon.

Shapp nodded as he took out his Geno Blast Morpher, "Togetic Soul Engage!"

A red Togetic flew behind him and merged with the ranger. His helmet gained two white ridges. Reddish wings formed on his back and a red and white breastplate appeared on his chest. Two white sabres were formed in his hands.

Meanwhile, the other red rangers took out their weapons as they went to attack. Kris, who already had his Legend Armor, followed Eddie with Kyle behind. Eddie took out his Cinder Saber while Kris aimed his Legend Staff. Kyle's Slash Baton was already in hand as they went to strike.

"Forest Fire Slash!"

"Legend Slash!"

"Slash Attack!"

The three attacks hit Chronos. However, as Chronos went to fend them off, he noticed the Alien Rangers coming from behind. He shot Hyper Beams at them, while still trying to deal with the attacks from the Johto Rangers. Nikitca threw up a Protect to avoid taking any damage from the blasts, shielding herself, Aliesan and Orion, before taking out her Syodian weapon, changing form to speed.

"Ready?" asked Nikitca.

"Yeah," said Orion, holding on to her right arm. "Go for it!"

"Ready," said Aliesan, gripping on to her on the other side. "Let's hit him where it hurts."

"SPEED BOOST STRIKE!"

Pushing off, a red aura surrounded the three of them as they became a pulse of energy moving faster than the speed of light. In slow motion, Chronos watched as their swords began to glow bright red. As he went to dodge, Aliesan grabbed his leg and threw him down. The three swords went right through Chronos as he hit the ground. Picking himself up, he saw the Verger Rangers: Crane, with his Rapidash Horn Sabre, Xavier with his Lugia Lancer, and Katie with her Heat Blasters, standing by to attack. When Nikitca gave the signal, Crane charged up his Rapidash weapon, ready to attack.

"Rapidash Flare Blitz!" he yelled, leaping up into the air, his body bursting into flames.

As the attack hit him, Chronos let out a yell as he staggered back. Turning, he saw Xavier with his Lugia Lancer. The blade began to glow bright red as it swept across Chronos's body. Feeling the blow, Chronos tried to force him back, turning his focus to Katie. Bringing up his hands, he launched a pair of Thunderbolts at her, only for her to leap out of the way while firing her Heat Blasters at him. Jumping at him, the Red Genesis Ranger kicked him in the chin before combining her weapons again. Bringing up the Flareon Battle Rifle, she pulled the trigger to blast him at close range. As Chronos was thrown off his feet by the force of the blast, Jake and Kevin jumped up together.

"Thunder!" yelled Jake.

A red lightning bolt struck Chronos, the monster letting out a gasp as he was electrocuted. Next, Kevin's Inferno Sword released a fire attack at him, causing potent burns to erupt across his body. Jon and David then leaped into action with Shapp close behind. Jon released his chain-like whip, wrapping it around Chronos who was unable to move.

"David, Shapp!" yelled Jon, "Attack!"

David jumped up as he charged his right fist with Lost Zone energy, "Big Fireworks!"

Shapp used his Togetic Soul Sabres as he went to strike Chronos, "Togetic Soul Crash!"

Chronos screamed as he felt the pain from the attacks rush through his system. Unwittingly unleashing a Thunder attack from his mouth, blasts of lighting came crashing down around them. He then noticed Frank and the five Hoenn Rangers.

"Alright, guys," said Frank, "Let's finish him off!"

"Right," said the Hoenn Rangers, immediately moving to split up into all directions. Chronos turned around as Beck jumped up with his Drum Stick Swords.

"X Scissor Slash!" he yelled.

Making an 'X', the swords cut away into Chronos' chest, the monster turning to see Felix coming at him.

"My turn," said Felix, pressing the Astro Battlizer, "Code 03-1: Super Fire Sniper Strike!"

His Super Fire Sniper began to charge up, as he aimed the weapon at Chronos. The monster yelled in pain as the blast raked through the air and damaged him. Trying to retaliate, he shot an Ice Beam at Felix, who easily dodged it. Tara was next with her Flame Fender Sword as she went to charge at him.

"Fender Flare Blitz!" she yelled.

Stretching out, she slashed Chronos across the face with her sword, bringing another screech of pain from the monster. Next, Danny stood there with his charged Overtech Flame Sword.

"Phoenix Fire Slash!"

A picture of a pyramid appeared behind him as he thrust the blade toward Chronos and then slashed him in the face. The monster roared in anger, as he started to realise that retreating was probably a good idea. However, red lights came across, blocking his way and knocking him down. Aliesan and Jack erupted from the lights and took out the Torch Sword and the Rara Von Saber.

"Metallic Fire!" they yelled.

Flames with a ruby like color came out of their weapons, hitting the monster. As Chronos began to stagger, Frank stood there with his Torch Gun, charging the weaon up..

"Incinerate Blast!" yelled Frank.

Tons of flames came bursting of his gun, burning Chronos. As the monster felt the rush of fire, he managed to find some reserves of strength, breaking free of the blast. He then turned towards Frank in anger. "DAMN YOU!"

"I think we are going to need a bit more firepower," said Frank, turning to the others, "Anybody have a Battlizer?"

Jack chuckled as he took out his morpher, "I'm glad you asked.

"Ready," said Danny, activating his new morpher.

"Alright," said Tara, taking out her ruby key.

"Let's do it," said Felix, opening his Astro Battlizer.

"YES!" both Eddie and Kris said.

"OK!" exclaimed the rangers of Verger.

"Let's do this thing," said Jon and Jake.

"Battlizers, activate!" yelled Frank, looking at them.

"Stealth Battlizer!" yelled Jack.

Using his morpher, a red beam of energy came out of his morpher as he was engulfed in titanium armour. He had a black machine gun in his hand with golden bullets surrounding his chest. Connecting it to the chamber, he stood there, ready to battle.

"Phoenix Battlizer!" yelled Danny.

Combining braces, flames surrounded him as his armour surrounded him. He began to have crimson armour on his arms and legs. He also had crimson armour on the chest with a ruby star in the front and crimson wings with fire coming out of them. The helmet was also the head of a crimson Moltres. He stretched out his left hand as a ball of fire became a Fire Sword.

"Phantom Battlizer!" yelled Tara.

She inserted it into the Turbo Morpher that appeared on her left wrist. Instantly, dark clouds formed around her as black armour appeared all over her uniform with ruby glitter. She also wore black fire boots and gloves. She had a black helmet with a green visor. Also, Tara received an assault rifle with a blade attached to it.

"Code 03-2: Astro Battlizer!" yelled Felix.

Felix's Battlizer began to glow bright red. He was wearing a ruby metallic plate around his chest with a silver metallic plate on his back that connected to it. He had two, shiny, jet black metallic rocket launchers on the back and silver claws with rocket launchers on them. There was also fire like designs surrounding the armour.

"Meteorite Battlizer, activate!" yelled Eddie.

Eddie had armor covering almost his entire body, even his helmet, and the parts that weren't were extremely muscular. The armour had a lava design, and it was hard to tell whether or not it actually wasn't. He was covered everywhere except his helmet, his gloves and morpher, and boots.

"Rocket Battlizer!" yelled Kris.

Kris was covered in white armour. His upper arms were coated over as well, with an open compartment on each one, containing a small rocket each. He had a jet pack on his back and two more jets under his feet, which shut off when he landed, as did the others, and they fell into either his back or arms depending on where they were. His upper legs, hands, and parts of his head were also now white.

"Fires of Time, activate!" yelled Crane.

When Crane threw the amulet, a heavy silver trim ran up the legs, also wrapping around the tops of his boots. Next, it ran across his belt, making it a shiny silver colour. But, the most drastic changes were on his upper body. Similar to the silver chest plate that ran across the front of a Dialga, a large hunk of silver armour passed across his shoulders and upper body. The gem in the middle of it burned with a furiously flashing red flame, the silver trim extending out across his arms as well. And, his visor turned a dark silvery-blue colour.

"Satellite Ranger!" shouted Xavier.

As Xavier gave his command, the SDI satellite began to beam a transmission through space toward him. The black and gold armour with red zig zags materialising over his body, covering his upper body, legs, gloves and boots. In the middle of his chest, an SDI logo appeared there in white, while the visor on his helmet turned from black to red and white. On his back, an armoured jet pack could be seen, while a pair of red, black, white and gold katana's appeared in his hands.

"Hunter Glider!" yelled Katie.

As the vehicle in question came swooping down, leaving its temporary security in the Time Hole, Katie leaped up into the air to secure herself in. Her morpher glowing with a red light, light that transformed into energy that washed over and across her, soon metamorphising into flames. Flames that quickly faded away, as the transformation began. The red energy at her morpher spreading out across her body, she momentarily transformed into a living rendition of a Charizard. Similar to the way that she did when morphing into her Zord form, it only lasted for a second before she returned back to ranger form. Only with some new armour visible, the Charizard's head remaining, her helmet within its mouth with the rest of the face surrounding it. The wings of the Hunter Glider became part of her body, taking on the constitution of Charizard wings. Under her suit, her muscles grew larger, while a cream coloured oval formed on her stomach. Across her chest, a metallic silver band came across, while her gloves and boots hardened and grew claws at the end. The claws on her gloves extended out over her fingers as she landed and took a fighting stance.

"Psycho Booster Battlizer!" yelled Nikitca.

Hurling herself up into the air, Nikitca began to glow with a bright golden light, originating from the golden orb in her stomach. Huge red spikes began to erupt from her ranger suit, mutating together to form a thick armour not dissimilar to that which she wore while in her Defense Form. From that bedrock base, smaller spikes poked up out of the armour, especially across her knuckles. Her Deoxys shaped helmet took on a more triangular shape, while the sword at her waist disappeared to be replaced by a large blaster rifle.

"Luxray Battlizer!" yelled Jake.

The Battlizer released a red electrical charge, surrounding Jake. Jake was surrounded in red armor as a spike poked out of the Luxrod, making it more sharp and fierce. On either side of his head, two machine guns appeared on his shoulders.

"Crystal Armour, Energize!" yelled Jon.

He then tossed the crystal into the air, drew his blaster, and shot it, apparently shattering it with a wave of energy. However, as soon as the wave hit him it began to form a suit of crystalline armour over parts of his suit, particularly the gauntlets, boots and chest, along with a pair of crystal swords on his back.

"Full power!" yelled Frank, charging up his weapon.

At his command, the weapons the red rangers wielded began to charge up. A red aura surrounded them as they aimed at Chronos, who immediately tried to take off into the air.

"NOW!" Frank yelled.

As one, the twenty Red Rangers released all of the power they had stored up in their weapons, the power combining into one beam of energy, consisting of fire, rocks, strings, psychic blasts, electric blasts and crystalline lines, resembling slash marks. Chronos yelled as he was blasted in the stomach.

"That's what you get for trying to destroy the dimensions, Chronos!" yelled Frank.

The monster screamed as the rangers posed. Explosions wracked his body as he fell to the ground, a major explosion ripping out of him. Together, the rangers looked to see the fire and the smoke.

"We did it!" said Jake.

Suddenly, a green beam came out from the west. A monstrous laugh appeared as Chronos began to grow ten times bigger.

"Said it too soon," said Frank, turning to Felix, "Felix, open the Kyogre's mouth. It's time for the zords."


	26. Forever Red Fusion

Forever Red Fusion

Chronos screamed as he released green electronic beams from his mouth. The rangers yelled as they hit the dirt, explosions firing up all around them. Jack looked up, seeing the monster above them all, screaming and laughing.

"Damn it," said Jack, "That's it! Torchic Zord, Power Up!"

Chronos chuckled, "What are you going to do—WHOA!"

A stream of fire appeared in front of Chronos. Chronos turned around to see the Torchic Zord running toward the battlefield towards him. Jack jumped up and landed in the cockpit.

"Just like old times," he said, "Let's battle!"

Chronos chuckled, "Do you really think you have the power to defeat me?"

Frank turned to the others, "Now would be a good time to help."

"Overtech Zord 5, Launch!" yelled Danny.

"Red Blaze Turbo Zord!" yelled Tara.

"Install, Magmar Voyager 1," yelled Felix.

Beck took out his Metronome Morpher, "Kricketune Zord, Rock Out!"

While the others were waiting for the zords to get to the battlefield, the Kricketune Zord was unleashed from Beck's morpher. Beck jumped up and landed in the cockpit, placing the morpher on to the console. The Kricketune Zord released a Signal Beam at Chronos. Chronos laughed as a Mirror Coat aura appeared around him, shooting the zord down. Beck yelled as the Kricketune Zord hit the ground.

"You got this?" asked Kricketune.

"Yeah, pal," said Beck, "Huh?"

Suddenly, the Moltres Overtech Zord flew across the sky with Magmar Voyager 1 on top of it. On the ground, the Red Blaze Turbo Zord was coasting around the ground, waiting for an opportunity to get into the battle.

"Cyber Slider!" yelled Felix, the red hover board digitizing in front of him. The Red Space Ranger jumped on and headed straight for Magmar Voyager 1. Landing in the cockpit, the Cyber Slider disappeared, "With new improvements! YES!"

He took out his keycard, "Magmar Voyager 1, Install!"

The Magmar Zord jumped off Overtech Zord 5 and landed on the ground. Danny rushed over and jumped up toward Overtech Zord 5. In a flash of red light, he was taken away toward the zord. As he materialized in the cockpit, he took out his Overtech Brace.

"Overtech Crystal, online!" yelled Danny.

Tara sighed as she was heading toward the Red Blaze Turbo Zord. Calling on her Red Turbo Kart, she hopped inside and drove toward the Turbo Zord. Chronos launched blue lightning bolts at her as she dodged the attack. The Turbo Zord opened up the front door with a ramp popping out toward the side. As Tara drove into the zord, the door closed behind her. The Turbo Kart was parked in the middle. The cockpit activated as the Turbo Kart was on risers heading toward it. Tara clicked on her seat belt and stood ready for battle.

"Let's do this!" yelled Tara.

Aliesan turned toward the others as he took out a golden coin, "Perfect. Red Shogun Zord, arise!"

As he threw the coin in the air, the Red Shogun Zord appeared. It was a red robotic Shogun warrior with the head of a Quilava. Materializing in the cockpit, he started to move the Shogun Zord around.

Meanwhile, Eddie, Kris, and Kyle were stood together, ready to join in the battle.

"Let's do it. Typhlosion Johto Zord!"

"Arcanine Neo Zord!"

"Aerodactyl Zord!"

The three zords came out of the Kyogre MegaShip, the Typhlosion and Arcanine Zords running, while the Aerodactyl Zord flew above them. Eddie immediately jumped up into his zord with the other two doing the same.

"Alright," said Eddie, "I'm back in action."

"Let's do this," said Kris, placing his Neo Phone in the cockpit.

"Nice," said Kyle, "I second that motion."

"Oh, you're back!" the voice of the Aerodactyl Zord said, grumpily. "Lucky me."

Beck looked up from his cockpit. Kricketune walked up to the Aerodactyl zord, "Since when can you talk?"

"Who wants to know?" asked Aerodactyl, "Now, let's go and whack that guy."

Katie sighed as she took out her Fire Stone, "Transformation Time!"

Starting to grow, her body began to shimmer with a bright red glow, before she transformed into a Flareon. As the fire type Pokémon transformed into its Zord form, she saw Tara drive by to watch.

"Aura Carrier One!" yelled Xavier, calling for his own Zord.

At his command, the massive train carriage came rushing out of the Kyogre MegaShip, the side door opening up to let the Raidash G-Force Zord out. Both Crane and Xavier went to get into their zords.

"Perfect," said Xavier, placing his Defense Blaster into the cockpit to activate the consoles. "Time to battle!"

"I'm fired up now!" yelled Crane, his Rapidash Zord coming to life. Patting the console in front of him, a sign of reunion with the machine, he sat down and began to plot what to do.

Meanwhile, the Infernape Sinnoh Zord, the Luxray Poké Power Zord, the Blaziken Geno Blast Zord, the Moltres Fighter, and the Moltres Legend Force Zord flew across the area. Kevin, Jake, Jon, Shapp, and David hopped into their cockpits.

"Alright, let's kick some butt!" said Jon.

"Moltres Fighter, ready to go," said David, "Good thing Claire insured this."

"Who said Zords had insurance anyway?" asked Shapp, hopping in. "Considering how often they get written off because of monster damage…"

"Can we go?" asked Jake, using his joysticks. "Before we all get very much older?"

"I already left," said Kevin, his Moltres picking up speed.

Nikitca turned to everybody, smirking under her helmet, "I think it's my turn…"

As she finished speaking, a brilliant blast of red light came from the sky hitting her square on. As a result, she began to grow, morphing into a Deoxys ten times her normal size.

Meanwhile, Orion looked up and turned to Kris, who was in the Arcanine Zord.

"Anything spare in your locker?" the Red Kaku Ranger wondered. "Because…"

"I got you, buddy," said Kris, "Dusclops Zord, power up!"

Pressing 913 on his Neo Phone, a black shadow came out of his phone, signalling the arrival of the Dusclops Neo Zord. Orion hopped inside and stood ready for battle.

"Growlithe Zord, I choose you!" yelled Frank.

The Growlithe Zord started rushing over toward Frank who hopped inside. He sat there ready for battle as the twenty zords surrounded Chronos, the monster laughing as he began to duplicate.

"Double Team," said Frank, "Be careful!"

"Hey, most of us know that," Katie said. "Seriously…"

Jon chuckled, as he went for Chronos in the Infernape Zord, "This is just too much fun. Fire Punch!"

As the fiery punch came up, Chronos dodged the blow, beforesmacking him across the face with his claws causing the zord to fall backwards and land on the mountain range.

"Damn," said Jon, "He's hard."

Jake sighed, "Allow me. Thunder!"

The Luxray Zord released a red thunderbolt into the sky. As the red thunderbolt hit the ground, Chronos began to try and dodge it, moving all over the place. He laughed.

"Good try, but it's not going to work," said Chronos.

Frank sighed, "We need to focus on a centre point."

Jack looked at Frank, "That's easier said than done."

"I actually like his idea," said Kevin, "We can attack from the air and you guys can attack on the ground. Chronos won't be able to dodge the attack if we attack from all sides."

"Agreed," said Katie, "Let's do it."

"Fire Zords, stand by for a Fire Blast!" said Frank.

"Charge Beam, standing by," said Jake.

"Signal Beam, ready!" said Beck.

"I'm ready," said Orion, charging the ghost powers of the Dusclops Zord. While that was happening, Nikitca was charging up her psychic energy.

As Chronos went to jump up with his four other doppelgangers, the attacks were released. A massive explosion occurred as the twenty zords flew backwards, landing on the ground. Tara yelled as she crashed into Katie's zord.

"You okay?" asked Katie, getting the zord up.

"I should be asking you the same question," said Tara, transforming her zord into a Blaziken. "Normally, when a Flareon meets a car, it's not a good thing."

Frank watched as Chronos began to shoot blue sparks from his body. The monster got to his feet and turned toward the zords.

"You think you guys can stop me?" he asked, "Time for my ultimate form! Chrono Change!"

At that, he landed on the ground. The front legs and body of Chronos lifted up from the dirt, making him a two legged warrior. Silver plated armour covered his body and he carried a purple energy sword. His helmet appeared, before the eyes began to glow bright green, the creature screeching in the night sky.

"Whoa!" said Xavier, "That's a bit crazy!"

"Okay," said Eddie, turning to Frank, "That's not good."

Frank nodded, "Agreed."

Purple bolts of energy were released in the air, dispersing to hit the zords. The rangers yelled as their cockpits began to exploding in front of them. Chronos laughed as he looked at them, enjoying the way that he had gotten a reaction from the twenty of them.

"That's it," said Jack, "Torchic, Combusken Evolution Zord Power!"

Taking out a red jewel, it began to glow bright red as a red lightning bolt hit Torchic, evolving it into a Combusken. A silver kendo stick appeared as he went to attack. Chronos used his energy sword, slicing the kendo stick and kicking Combusken to the ground. Eddie's Typhlosion Zord was then thrown into the ground after he tried to attack.

"This is not good," said Xavier, "Fire Blast!"

The turbine at the front of the carriage released a fire blast attack. Chronos shot purple beams from his sword at the zord, causing Xavier to let out a yell as the cockpits in front of him started to give off sparks again, the lights flashing wildly. Taking advantage of the opening, the Blaziken Geno Blast Zord jumped up and punched Chronos in the metal plates, dealing a decent amount of damage. As Shapp went to do a double kick, Chronos blocked it and sliced Blaziken's metal plating. Shapp yelled as the zord collapsed from the force of the blow.

Chronos laughed, "Twenty zords… one hit. And yet, I annihilated you all. Let me do it again!" he said.

More purple streams of energy came out of his sword, his strength of his attack forcing the rangers to feel his power coursing through their zords. Inside, the rangers knew that their zords were taking heavy damage, yet none of them were able to do anything about it. At least, not until Aliesan opened his eyes and pressed a button. The Red Shogun Zord took out a Torch Sword, the bigger version of Jack's weapon, moving to throw the weapon at Chronos. He yelled in pain as the attack landed, causing him to lose his focus and release the purple wave. The sabre came back and it landed in the Red Shogun's hands.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"Anytime," said Aliesan.

"I think it's time," said Frank.

"What?" asked Kris.

"I agree," said Eddie.

"Let's do it," said Danny.

Frank got out of his seat and walked toward the exit. When he opened the exit to the control room, he took out a brown box which contained twenty crystals. He threw them toward all of the rangers. Nikitca grabbed hers and looked at Frank.

"Rangers, power up the crystals," said Frank.

"Crystals?" asked Xavier, looking at his own crystal in surprise. "I don't think praying to some Wicca is going to help us here."

"Actually, they're courtesy of the Hoenn Coins," said Danny, "We were able to get the power needed. Now, let's do it."

The twenty red rangers struck their crystals in the air. Red auras surrounded them as the crystals began to charge up power.

"Insert them," said Frank, inserting the red crystal into the slot. A red glow appeared across his zord as a result.

"2… 1… POWER UP!" said the other rangers, inserting them into the consoles in their cockpits. Nikitca inserted one into her jewel.

"FOREVER RED FUSION!" yelled Frank.

"WHAT?" asked the rangers.

"You got to be kidding me," said Chronos, suddenly going pale.

At the commands, the Red Blaze Turbo Zord transformed back into car mode and sat next to the Flareon Zord, who was at the same height. Aura Carrier One's turbine detached and the Volcano Tamer, the zord that was inside Aura Carrier One disappeared and landed on the ground. The train then split in two as it connected on top of the Red Blaze Turbo Zord and the Flareon Genesis Zord. The Volcano Tamer rose up in the air and connected on top of Aura Carrier One. The Combusken Zord jumped up. The Kricketune Zord formed to make the left hip while Magmar Voyager 1 became the right hip There were two holes that magically appeared on top of the Volcano Tamer, which allowed the Combusken's legs to go through. Stretching out his arms, the Blaziken Geno Blast Zord and the Luxray Poké Power Zord jumped up on top of the Combusken Evolution Zord, forming into armour that was for the right arm of the Megazord. The Typhlosion Zord attached to the back of the Combusken. The Rapidash G-Force Zord and the Red Shogun Zord folded into forming the left arm armour.

Next, the Infernape Light Force Zord jumped up into the sky and changed into chest armour, combining it with the Arcanine Zord. The Dusclops Zord then began to split into pieces all over the place with the turbine of Aura Carrier One placed on the chest. After that, Overtech Zord 5, the Moltres Fighter, and the Moltres Legend Force Zord combined into one fire bird and they combined with the Aerodactyl Zord. The winged phoenix connected to the back with the wings combining underneath the arms.

Finally, the Growlithe Zord landed on top of the Combusken. The Combusken shrunk his head as the Growlithe head attached with the body attaching to the back. Deoxys armour surrounded the Megazord as well as the twenty rangers sat in the cockpit.

"Why didn't we think of this before?" asked Danny, surprised.

"Never thought of it," said Frank.

"This is amazing!" said Jon.

"YEAH!" said Kevin, "This is a Megazord."

"I think we can all say this is amazing," said Nikitca, "Now, let's get to work."

"FOREVER RED MEGAZORD, BATTLE READY!"

Chronos laughed as he released purple lightning bolts at them. The Forever Red Megazord kept marching forward, not affected by the attack.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Frank.

Flames came out of the arms of the Megazord, releasing a full power attack at Chronos who let out a yell. Chronos grumbled as he released a blue lightning pulse from his sabre, sending a massive attack at the Megazord. Explosions rose up around them as the giant robot started shaking.

"Come on, guys!" yelled David, "Let's not let one beast get the best of us."

He took out the Moltres Shamouti Sphere and inserted it into the cockpit. The Turbine opened up to reveal a red beam was charging inside.

"Shamouti Strike!" yelled David.

A blast of red energy came out, causing Chronos to yell again. Danny laughed as he took out his Overtech Crystal. Inserting it, another charge occurred.

"Overtech Blast!" yelled Danny.

At the command, a red beam shot in the sky, a pyramid surrounding Chronos. A red beam came down from the pyramid and hit Chronos in the stomach. He yelled, falling to the ground in pain. Suddenly, the Forever Red Megazord jumped up from the ground.

"Blaze Rocket!" yelled Tara.

The Red Blaze Turbo Zord blasted off, like a rocket launcher, hitting Chronos in the stomach. Chronos released a purple blast of energy, his attack damaging the Forever Red Megazord. Next, Jake pressed a couple of buttons, "Discharge!"

A red electric bolt shot out of the Megazord, damaging Chronos. As the Red Blaze Turbo Zord connected back, the Forever Red Megazord landed on the ground. Getting ready to attack, David and Kevin placed their powers in the consoles.

"Fire Spin Blast!"

"Sky Attack!"

"COMBINATION STRIKE!"

A fiery phoenix came out of the turbine and combined it with a Fire Spin, Chronos yelling in pain as he was burned.

"Blue Fire Strike!"

He retaliated by launching a blast of blue fire at the Forever Red Megazord, only to see that there was no effect.

"What the hell?" asked Chronos, shocked by what he'd just seen.

"Flash Fire," said Katie, smiling under her helmet. "At least one in here."

"Damn Flash Fire," said Chronos, "Then, I'll use Roar of Time!"

As his silver armour began to glow bright blue, he thrust his sword toward the Forever Red Megazord. A blue ball materialized and rings began to ignite from the ball causing a massive attack. Inside, the rangers were screaming as they felt the force of the attack, one that washed over them in slow motion, forcing them to feel the pain. Kyle slowly pressed a black button on the console as an orange aura began to form around the Megazord.

"Superpower!" he said in slow motion.

Suddenly, an orange blast knocked out the Roar of Time and quickly headed toward Chronos, who yelled as he felt the intensity of the Superpower strike. After that, a black shadow covered them all, before they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Chronos wondered, frantically looking around.

"Ominous Wind Strike!" said Orion.

Suddenly, a black shadow struck Chronos ten times as the Forever Red Megazord landed on the ground behind him. The fists began to glow bright orange, as Shapp went to strike, "Mach Punch!"

BOOM! BOOM! The monster roared as he landed on the ground. When that was happening, Felix was looking around, "I found his weak spot!"

"Really?" asked Frank.

"Uh-huh," said Felix, "Lava Plume!"

Out of the turbine nozzle, a blast of lava came out, rushing out, covering Chronos in lava. It then began to glow bright red as it unleashed Nikitca's attack.

"Psycho Strike!" yelled Nikitca.

A blast of red energy struck Chronos, leaving Beck to attack, "Scissor Strike!"

The two fists sliced his armour, causing a major dent, before it vanished. Chronos screamed in anger as he transformed out of his form, going back to his original appearance.

"He's weak enough," said Jack.

Frank nodded, "Do you surrender?"

Chronos shook his head, "No."

Proving his point, a blast of blue light shot out at the Forever Red Megazord, knocking it back, almost falling. Frank looked at the other rangers, before giving a command, "Forever Red Sabre!"

Suddenly, the left hand stretched out as a silver sabre appeared. Clutching it, it began to harness the finishers of all the Megazords, taking in all the power of the final attacks that the individual zords had ever been a part of. The red rangers began to focus their energy as the sabre began to glow bright red.

"Chronos, this is your end. I'm done with you as of today," said Frank, angrily.

Chronos looked at him with disgust, "Try me."

"Forever Red Sabre, Forever Red Strike!" yelled the rangers.

Bringing up the weapon, the Forever Red Megazord held the sabre and began to move it clockwise. Black clouds formed with red lightning bolts striking on either side as the sabre began to glow bright red. As it reached the top, it took a step forward and struck Chronos. Chronos screamed, feeling the blade cut through his skin. He yelled as blue sparks came out of his body, and then an orange explosion occurred, leaving only flames behind.

"Alright," said Frank, "We did it."

"Uh," said Nikitca, "We have Stryker to deal with."

"Yeah," said Jack, "And… we have 10 minutes before the collapse of all the dimensions."

"Shit," said Frank, shaking his head. "Guess we better hurry up then."

A/N: Epic Megazord battle? Hmm… comments please.


	27. The Showdown

The Showdown

With only 10 minutes to go, the rangers quickly went through the process of dismantling and storing the zords back in the MegaShip. Having done that, they quickly began to use whatever method necessary to get to Nejigon. Frank was satisfied that Chronos wasn't his main problem anymore, but with Stryker at large, he knew that he needed to deal with him before people were hurt. While driving, he heard a noise coming from his Dimension Morpher, realising that someone was trying to get in touch with him. Opening it up…

"Shouldn't do that while driving," someone behind him said, sagely.

… He realised that it was Jack, the Yellow DW Ranger and not the one who had just helped destroy Chronos.

"Hey, how's it going?" Frank asked. "You're coming through loud and clear. Somehow."

"Hi, Yankee," Jack said. "Listen, I wouldn't have called you, but there's one slight pressing issue that needs addressing."

"Yeah, what's that? You forget how to work the DVD player?"

"Well, you know the Pokémon World of 2011...?"

"Vaguely. What about it?"

"It's heading straight for Earth, it's probably going to crash into it! What the hell is going on? Should I start praying?"

"Ah… Do you want the good news first, or the bad news?"

"The good news," said Jack.

"We just took care of Chronos. Me and the other red rangers…"

"That's awesome! What the bad news?"

"I have less than 10 minutes to undo this whole dimension distortion," answered Frank. "Or we all die. You, me, the red rangers. Pretty much every other being in existence."

Jack was silent on the other line for several moments.

"But the good thing is that we're going to stop it," he said. "We're almost at Nejigon…"

"Nejigon? What the tarnation is Nejigon doing there?"

"Cool, you said tarnation. That's such a British word."

Kyle stuck his head up, suddenly interested. "Is that my author?" he asked. "Any chance I can have a word with him?"

"Jack, we're running out of time," Frank said, quickly. "Got to go. We're nearly there, I've got Kyle behind me demanding to talk to his creator…"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened to her," Jack answered, his next words calm at first, before growing more frustrated. "But, if you want to… For the love of… There's time for it later! Just make sure the entire world doesn't end!"

"Pressure, huh?"

"Nice knowing you, Yankee."

As the twenty rangers arrived at Nejigon, they found that the laser had already been activated, the weapon ready to be fired.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Nikitca.

"I think we should take out the laser," Felix said. "Seems about the best thing to do."

"Agreed," said Frank.

Orion glanced down at the ground below him, his jewel shining for a moment as he examined the surface of the planet, before turning to Frank, "It seems that this is the source of not only the Dimension Worlds coming together, but it's not even a real planet. Just a source point."

The rangers looked at Orion with shock. Frank stood there, finally breaking the silence, "You mean… if this planet blows up…"

"We will be lost in this dimension forever," said Orion.

The rangers looked at each other. Kevin turned to the others, "Well, I'm not going to sit here. We need to do something, so we might as well go get it done!"

"Agreed," said Jack, "How bad is the MegaShip?"

"Well, most of the repairs were on automatic control," replied Felix, "The engines are at 87 percent. It will be slim."

"Alright," said Frank, "Then this is what we will do. Felix, myself, Danny, Jack, Eddie, Kris, Tara, Katie, Crane, and Nikitca will stop Stryker. The rest of you go find the source of this laser. We will try to shut it down manually once we can hold Stryker down. Be warned, this is our last shot."

Acknowledging the fact, the rangers split up. As Frank's team headed toward the bridge, they ran into more Neji Soldiers, the ten red rangers breezing through them with relative ease.

* * *

On the bridge, Master Stryker stood there, looking at the clock. Six minutes…

"Why, if it isn't the author who tried to kill me," said Master Stryker, turning to see Frank and the other nine red rangers with him. "Greetings!"

"Stryker, why don't you just shut up?" shouted Frank, "Why didn't you die in the first place? I did write you off."

"Well," said Stryker, "I never liked how the Space Rangers defeated me in the first place. So, I decided to do a search… and when I found out that you created me, only to then destroy me, it made me angry. Well, you can imagine, right? And that's when I hacked into your flash drive and revived Chronos. Because I managed to do that, the walls between dimensions were weakened, meaning that as my laser was built, I could take control of this entire universe. All I need to do is fire the laser, and the universe will be mine!"

"Not if we stop you," said Felix.

"Sure," said Master Stryker, shrugging, "Got to see you try bro."

Felix took out his Fire Sabre and jumped up to attack. Master Stryker grabbed his sabre and threw it to the ground. Eddie came in with his Cinder Sabre, trying to get at the villain. Bringing out his own blade, Stryker blocked the blows and slashed Eddie twice, before kicking the Red Johto Ranger against a wall. He then headed toward Tara, laughing.

"Didn't you used to be a pink ranger?" he asked, shooting a blue lightning bolt. Tara dodged the attack as she took out her Flame Fender Sword.

"And your point is?" asked Tara, readying her weapon. "Actually, I was red first!"

"Ha!" he yelled, releasing a flame attack at her. Tara stretched out her Fender Sword, the blade cutting through the fires to disperse them.. She then jumped up and went to attack Master Stryker, her Fender Sword starting to glow bright red. However, Master Stryker released a blue lightning bolt, hurling Tara to the ground.

"Tara!" yelled Danny, "Why I oughta…"

Master Stryker watched as Danny stretched out his Overtech Flame Sword. Twirling it around, a red glow appeared around the blade as fire was igniting from the blade.

"Overtech Flame Slash!"

As the sword came down on Stryker, he roared as he took the hit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aliesan and the other red rangers were hiding behind the machines, watching some of the Neji Soldiers standing guard.

"There's no way we can get to the laser without being detected," said Shapp, "Does anybody have any ideas?"

"I do," said Aliesan, looking at Shapp.

"What?" asked the Red Geno Blast Ranger. "I'm all ears."

"You are talking to a ninja," said Aliesan, "A ninja from another planet."

He jumped off the ground, springing through the air to land on the platform across from them all. The Neji Soldiers immediately went to attack him, quickly surrounding him. Looking at the scene, David and Jon immediately tried to go and join in to help him out, only for Shapp to pull them back.

"Rara Von Doppleganger Jutsu!"

He split into twenty copies of himself, "Shadow Speed Technique!"

The rangers watched as a multitude of red dashes suddenly began to appear, streaking through the Neji Soldiers. As the twenty copies disappeared into Aliesan, the Neji Soldiers fell down, exploding into pieces. At the same time, Shapp, David, Kevin, Jake, Jon, Orion, Kyle, Beck, and Xavier began to make their way down.

"I never liked those purple creatures in the first place. And with only 6 minutes to go," said Xavier, "We might not have enough time!"

"Well, we got to find the control panel," said David, "Quickly."

Searching around, the team finally found some pipes connected to the machine, something that struck them as their best option.

"We need to cut these pipes," said Kevin, "Inferno Sword!"

"Drum Stick Swords!" said Beck.

The two of them jumped up and started slicing the pipes. The pipes came down, clanging to the dirt of the planet surface. Sparks erupting from the damaged pipes. Jake then looked at the others, "I think I know how we can do this."

"How?" asked Jon, "We don't have that much time."

"Simple," said Jake, "Since, I'm the only one with electric powers, I can probably trace the source of the electric current. Luxrod!"

As he stretched out his weapon, he pressed a button, searching for electrical energy. It took him a good minute, but he finally saw the rod glow bright red, gesturing to a black plate on the rocket.

"I think we found it," said Jake.

* * *

While that was happening, Crane and Katie went towards Master Stryker to take him. He lashed out, throwing the two of them away from him. He laughed as he released blue beams of energy, causing Crane and Katie to be tied together, wrapped up in a black chain.

"We're tied up!" exclaimed Katie. "Crap!"

"This isn't good," Crane muttered, struggling to try and break free. "What is this stuff? That unbreakable Dinosian chain?"

Ahead of them, Nikitca went at Stryker from behind. She was in Speed Form, slicing her Syodian Sword left and right across his back, only for him to turn and hurl her at the main console. As she got back up to attack agan, Master Stryker threw a blue bolt at her, causing her to be wrapped up in a chain. Like Crane and Katie, she immediately tried to break free, cursing as she realised that she couldn't.

Tara looked over at the others, slightly worried, "It seems he's improved since last time."

Frank nodded, "True. However, all enemies go down just the same."

"Right," said Eddie, nodding as he and Kris went to attack. The Red Neo Ranger and the Red Johto Ranger charged their weapons and released streams of fire towards their opponent. However, Master Stryker's body began to glow bright blue as he unleashed a Mirror Coat attack at them. The two of them yelled in pain as their attacks were reflected back at them, before they were blasted with some blue lighting. To complete the insult, Master Stryker then trapped them in chains. Eddie immediately tried to break out, only to realise that wasn't going to happen.

"Save your energy," Crane offered. "It's not happening."

"This is bad," said Kris, gulping in response.

* * *

"Defence Blaster," said Xavier, pulling out his sidearm. Pulling the trigger, he managed to shoot the black piece of panelling off. It flipped open to reveal more wires than he could count, as well as a humming blue pipe.

"It seems that this is going to be complicated," said Orion, "This is worse than defusing a bomb. If only Greg was here..."

"Or Claire, or any other Blue Ranger," said David. "That's what we need here."

"I was blue," offered Xavier.

The other nine rangers looked at each other, before pushing him onto the platform. He promptly turned around in panic. "Why me?"

"You do it," said Kevin, "You were blue."

"That's a reasonable excuse is it?" he asked. "I wasn't really an intelligent blue ranger, more a cool one."

"By that logic, you're still more qualified than us," Kyle said. "Didn't they teach you how to defuse bombs at SDI?"

"Well, yeah, but this isn't a fricking bomb!"

"It's more or less the same thing," Jon commented. "Come on, man! You're probably our best option here."

Xavier sighed, turning to the mess of wires.

"I could sure use some divine intervention here," he muttered. "But I doubt a friendly Lord of Time is about to swing by. For that matter, where's Miranda when you need her?"

* * *

Back on the bridge, Felix and Tara jumped up in the air with their swords out. Felix pressed 01 on the Battlizer, punching Stryker in the face. Stryker grumbled as he took out his sword, slashing at the two of them. He then went to electrocute them with his energy attack. Before he could deal too much damage to them, Jack and Frank leaped onto the scene to attack him. Jack crashed his Torch Sword down onto his upper body, while Frank went for the neck with his Dimension Sword. Stryker's armour stopped him from taking too much damage. Summoning his strength, he threw the two rangers back, turning his attention to Danny, who brought out his Overtech Blaster and shot him in the face.

"Not my face! You stupid asshole!" Stryker screamed, shooting a blue electric bolt at Danny, who yelled as he was trapped in chains . Frank went up to free them, slashing at the chains with his Dimension Sword, only to feel electricity surge through it into his hands. Yelling in pain, he was thrown back by the powerful discharge, landing on one of the consoles.

"Frank, you okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm in pain, but I'll be fine," said Frank, getting to his feet to start shooting fire from his Torch Gun. Master Stryker sighed as he shot blue bolts at him, trying to trap him. Frank dodged the blasts, but tripped over a low pipe and landed on his back. "Ouch, my spine!"

"Klutz," said Jack, shaking his head.

Jack, Felix, and Tara went to attack Stryker, only for the blue bolt of energy to hit them, the blast trapping them in chains. The attack taking them by surprise, they fell to the ground, Tara at the bottom of the pile. She began to kick her legs, trying get out from underneath the two other rangers. Master Stryker laughed as he took out his sword, "I guess it is just YOU and ME!"

Frank grumbled as he took out his Dimension Sword, "Let's duel. No tricks."

He pressed a red button on his Dimension Morpher, causing him to temporarily morph out of his suit, although keeping the Dimension Sword in hand. He began to twirl it around, trying to intimidate Stryker.

"Why did you morph out?" asked Eddie, surprised and worried.

Frank looked at him, not giving an answer because there wasn't one. Master Stryker laughed as a blast of blue light surrounded him, reverting him to his human form. Felix let out a grunt as he saw his brother as he remembered him. He had greenish hair with bluish-eyes, rather than the same colour as Felix's eyes. He wore a white lab coat and brown pants with black shoes and a red t-shirt. He took off his white lab coat and threw it to the side. Tightening his gloves, Frank glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xavier had taken out his Morpher and was running it across the wires. Finding something there, he yanked out a wire. At the same time, Kyle let out a yelp and covered his head as he did so…

… But nothing blew up.

"Nice to see you have faith in me," Xavier said, sarcastically. "Come on, I'm not going to blow us all up.""I know that," Kyle replied. "At least, now I do."

Still scanning the wires with his Morpher, Xavier pulled out a couple more of them, before putting the device away. Then, he started to try and detach the couplings inside, when David looked over at him. "You need any help with that?"

"Yeah," said Xavier, "Everyone. This can be disabled. However, we can't do it yet."

"Why not?" asked Jake.

"There's a radioactive coupling in here. Doing so will cause a nuclear reaction," replied the Red SDI Ranger. "None of us want that. Next time, Kyle might not have time to cower in fright."

"Oh get off my back," Kyle said, angrily.

Reaching over, David took out one of his Blazing Spears, moving to unscrew the couplings from where they had been inserted. Taking them out, the two red rangers managed to give one to Aliesan and Orion, before pulling the other one free and handing it to Jake and Beck, the rangers quickly realising how heavy they were.

"What happens if we drop these?" Beck wondered. "They're not going to explode, are they?"

"Probably not," Xavier answered. "But then again, I'm not…"

Ignoring him, the four rangers quickly dropped the couplings to the ground, Xavier quickly finishing his sentence.

"… An expert on this, so there's a chance that they might."

Glancing up, he saw the laser start to power down, the threat slowly becoming averted, or at least he thought so.

"Well, that's that," the Red SDI Ranger said, stretching his shoulders. "With fifteen seconds to spare."

"But, it's powering down," Jon reminded him. "It's not done yet!"

"There's still enough juice in there to kick-start Oblivion," David remarked, jumping off the laser.

"So, what are we going to do then?" Kyle asked. "No jokes, either."

"Simple," David said, taking out one of his Blazing Spears. "Might need some more power though."

Holding out the spear in front of him, the other rangers got the idea, taking out their weapons. Pointing them at the Blazing Spear, they began to focus energy from their individual weapons into the item, charging it up.

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

Bringing back the Blazing Spear across his shoulder, David threw it like a javelin at the laser. Watching it sail through the air, the charged up weapon went straight through the massive laser like a cocktail stick through a sausage…

**1…**

… Causing it to explode into thousands of pieces. A massive surge of power ripped out around them, but other than that, they weren't harmed. Kyle jumped up, punching the air and smiling under his helmet. "ALRIGHT! Now, let's go help the others!"

* * *

While this was going on, Frank had his sabre pointed at Jou, remembering that Master Stryker was just under the surface. His opponent brought up his sword and pointed it at Frank, smirking as he swept it around several times.

"Oh come on, who taught you to fight?" Frank taunted. "That wimp, Nejirous?"

Roaring in anger, Stryker went for him, slashing out with his sword. Frank blocked the blow and kicked him in the side. Not bothered by the blow, Master Stryker spun and punched Frank in the face. Staggering back, Frank went back on the offence and slashed several times at his opponent, eventually managing to land several not-fatal blows to Stryker's upper body before kicking him in the stomach.

Chuckling as he watched Stryker fall back into a console, Frank spoke up. "You might have been powerful once, but I think you've lost something. Skill, agility… Maybe some spunk."

"Trash talker," said Master Stryker. Jumping up, he raised his sword to try and decapitate Frank, only for the Red Dimension Ranger to block it with his own sword. Stepping backwards, Frank saw Stryker try to get him in the stomach, only for the attack to be blocked again. Growling, Stryker flung out another few thrusts at his enemy, Frank retaliating with two of his own after blocking.

Still in chains, Tara had managed to get into a position where she could watch the battle. "He really is a good sword fighter."

Next time, Stryker went for the legs, Frank not able to block it completely. He felt the sword rake across the middle of his thigh, drawing blood. As he let out a yell of pain, Stryker kicked the sword out of his hand and went for the stomach. Feeling the blade rip through his shirt, Frank gasped in agony, falling to his knees. Another kick from Stryker and he was on his back, his enemy moving to step on his wound, the attack drawing even more blood. Bringing his sword up, Master Stryker made to stab straight down, only for Frank to reach up and grab edge of the blade with both hands, wincing as his palms were slashed to pieces by the action. Kicking out with his right leg, he managed to force Stryker back, the sword falling from his grip. That was when Frank managed to leap up and hit him several times in the face. Master Stryker tried to shove him back, but Frank grabbed his shirt and spun him around into a wall. Not letting up, Stryker pulled him down with him, the two of them starting to wrestle on the ground.

It was at that point when Xavier and the other red rangers came onto the bridge, taking a moment to take in the strange scene ahead of them.

"What the hell did we miss?" Beck wondered, as Kyle went over to Eddie and Kris to try and help them out of their chains.

"Don't worry, guys!" he said, confidently. "Kyle is here!"

He was promptly electrocuted as a result of touching the chains.

"Yeah, that's already been tried," Kris sighed. "We're well and truly stuck."

"You don't say," Kyle muttered, weakly.

At the same time, Xavier had gone over to Katie and Crane, smirking under his helmet as he saw them tied up.

"Look at that," he remarked. "See that he got you guys."

"Everyone except Frank," said Crane. "Look!"

Glancing up, Xavier saw that Frank and Stryker were still brawling. Master Stryker hit Frank in his wounded stomach, causing him to double over in pain, only for Frank to somehow recover quickly and hurl Stryker against another console. Picking himself up, Stryker spat out human blood and rounded on Frank again, who wasn't in the best condition himself. Infuriated, Stryker grabbed up his sword and began to move towards the Red Dimension Ranger.

"This is getting us nowhere," Stryker growled. "Die, damn it!"

"You first," retorted Frank, seeing that Kevin was trying to come over and help. "GUYS! DON'T INTERFERE!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Jon wondered, only for Stryker to turn around and blast them with his blue lightning bolt attack, trapping the ten of them in one giant chain.

"No danger of that," he taunted, going back towards Frank. Scooping up his own Dimension Sword, Frank began to block, the two of them clashing blades. Feinting, Frank went to slash at Stryker's lower body, only to pull out and swipe him across the face, drawing blood. As Stryker roared in pain, Frank tackled him to the ground, raising up his Dimension Sword in preparation to deliver the final blow…

… And then he stopped completely. Looking down, he saw Stryker's blade stuck out of his stomach. Eyes wide in pain, he watched his enemy pull the blade out, blood starting to pour out of him.

"Oh wonderful awful," Stryker taunted. "I do believe that I just killed you!"

Trying to get up, Frank's first effort failed as he collapsed back, coughing up blood. At the second attempt, he managed to get up, only to collapse again. As he lay there, breathing heavily, Jack, Felix and Tara managed to crawl over to him.

"This is all my fault," Frank gasped, barely able to move. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, it wasn't," said Jack. "Like you said, this was something you had no control over."

"Besides," pointed out Tara as she looked at him. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here. Things would have been very different."

Felix nodded, "Yeah, the Poké Rangers would have never existed without you. You are like… a father to the team."

"A brother," offered Jack.

"A true friend," said Tara, softly.

Nikitca nodded, "We all feel the same way about you, Frank. You did the right thing by grabbing everybody."

Master Strkyer sighed, "Could you just die already?"

Katie looked at him, "Would you shut up? We're having a moment here!"

"It's okay," said Frank, managing to get up into a kneeling position, his Dimension Sword in hand. As Stryker looked at him, the sword fell from his grip, much to the amusement of the villain.

"What's this?" he taunted. "You're kneeling before Stryker? It's not going to save you…"

"That's what you think!" Frank gasped, bringing out his Torch Gun. "Yippee-kay-ai motherfu…"

Pulling the trigger, he sent a wave of flames at the main console on the bridge, the blast destroying them in a powerful explosion. The resulting act was enough to free the other red rangers, the chains securing them dispersing into nothing. Stryker let out a laugh, not really taking the threat seriously.

"What was that supposed to prove?" he asked. "Sure, they might destroy me, but I've still won. You're still going to die!"

"What you don't seem to get, Stryker…" said Frank, weakly. "Is that I built this ship for your hideout. Therefore, I know how to destroy it. You've fallen into my trap!"

Glancing down to his feet, Stryker saw the floor open up, a bright yellow beam shooting up at him. Roaring in pain as the energy washed over him, he threw himself at the wall of yellow energy, breaking out of it.

"I'll still kill you!" he screeched, charging at Frank who had managed to get to his feet. With his sword out in front of him, Stryker raced across the room, only for Frank to somehow move out of the way, punch him in the stomach and knock the sword out of his hands. With Stryker still groaning from his experiences of the yellow beam, Frank managed to catch the sword up before it hit the ground and turn to ram it through Master Stryker's body. Again, he screamed, staggering back with the sword in his chest.

"Just as you do to me, I shall do unto you!" Frank roared. "You lose, Stryker!"

Blood began to pour out of Stryker as he staggered back onto the ground, turning back into his virus form.

"Damn you, Yankee Blaze!" Stryker howled, before exploding in a storm of fire.

Ignoring him, Frank was more concerned with his own problems, dropping back to his knees. His efforts had drained him, the adrenaline was gone and the pain was becoming more acute right now. His eyes closing, he finally collapsed, not moving much other than for increasingly ragged breaths. Jack and Eddie moved over to him, trying to get him up as the rest of the group started to leave. Outside Nejigon, the surface of the planet was starting to explode. Felix spoke up, sounding a little worried as he did so.

"According to my scanners, we only have 1 minute before the whole planet disappears and we all are lost," said Felix, "And there's no damn way we'll make it back to the ship in time by foot!"

"Right," said Jack, "What do we do?"

Felix sighed, "Computer, 20 to teleport!"

The red rangers stood there as the explosions around them became more frequent, until a red beam of light appeared above them, digitizing their bodies. As they vanished, the ground beneath their feet fell away.

Seconds later, they arrived back on the Kyogre MegaShip, Felix immediately moving to his seat.

"Katie, Orion, get Frank over to the infirmary. Everyone to the stations, let's move! We only have 20 seconds!" yelled Jack.

"Computer," said Felix, "Activate engines and set course for deep space!"

"Course plotted!" replied the computer.

"Execute!" said Felix, hitting a button in front of him. "Let's get out of here."

Outside, the Kyogre MegaShip's engines started to roar into life, the ship slowly rising up into the air. Below them, the surface of the planet became wracked by explosions, the MegaShip moving away from it. On the bridge, Felix looked over to where Aliesan was sat at the engineering console.

"Come on, we have only impulse power," said Aliesan, sounding worried.

"Switching to full impulse," said Felix.

Pushing forward, they made their way through the clouds, the planet exploding below them in a wave of blue energy. Nikitca turned around, "I fear for our safety."

"What's wrong?" asked Jack.

"It seems that Nejigon is producing a level 12 shockwave, capable of causing mass destruction around us."

"That will destroy us and whatever is in this system!" exclaimed Tara.

"Are the warp engines online?" asked Felix.

Aliesan turned on the main computer, "Jon, are the warp engines online?"

"They just started to come online. We only have 50 percent," said Jon, "It's still damaged from the attack we had. We slowly gotten up to 60 percent and it should be a couple of minutes."

"We don't have a couple of minutes," said Felix, "The gravity is pulling us down. Impulse is not going to get us out of here. Jon, are the dilithium crystals in the chamber?"

"Yes," said Jon on the intercom, "But, they are fried."

"That explains it," said Felix, "Jon, there are more underneath the main console."

As Jon reached underneath the main console, he found the crystals and threw them into where they were and pressed a red button. The engines began to power up, a harsh sound emerging from them, "Warp engines online!"

"Shockwave is imminent," said Nikitca.

"Felix, Maximum Warp Speed… NOW!" yelled Jack.

As the Kyogre MegaShip ignited its engines and headed into hyperush, the shockwave erupted. The planet turned into a dimensional shockwave, which raced out through the system, before dispersing into a dark void.

"Nice," said Jack, breathing a sigh of relief, "We did it."

"Uh, Jack," said Katie over the intercom.

"Katie, what's wrong?" asked Jack.

"You need to get down here," said Katie.

Walking out of the exit, Jack headed straight for the infirmary.

As he entered the room, he let out a gasp of shock as he saw Frank laid on the table, his eyes closed. Reaching out to touch his arm, Jack realised that his body was cold. Glancing over at the scanner, he saw that the blood pressure was dropping, before turning to Katie.

"What happened?" asked Jack.

Katie looked at him, "I don't know. I went to repair the main stomach with Orion's help… and he didn't have a pulse. I gave him enough blood bags so I can fix him up… but he's been too badly hurt. Plus the way he forced himself on to try and stop Stryker… I don't know what to do, I'm not a medic. He could be dead in a matter of minutes if I don't do something, but I don't know what!"

Jack sighed as he looked at the morpher on his belt, before shaking his head.

"I'm not letting you die," said Jack, "Not today."

Taking out his Torchic Coin, he placed it in Frank's hand. Closing his eyes, he felt a red beam of energy shoot out of the coin, surging through Frank's body. Katie watched as Frank's body began to levitate.

"What is this?" asked Katie.

"I don't know," said Orion, "I think the Poké Coins have a power to revive or give people the energy enough to survive. Just a guess…"

Katie watched as Frank's wounds began to heal. Opening his eyes, Jack watched it himself and then took the coin back to put into the morpher. As he replaced it, his ranger suit began to deactivate. With the wounds healing, Frank opened his eyes and took a grateful gasp of air. Glancing over to the scanners, Katie saw that the vital signs were in the process of returning to normal.

"YOU DID IT!" she said, hugging him. Jack nodded as he looked at her.

"But… how?" asked Orion.

"There are some secrets that this author never told me when it came to the coins. Thought I give it a shot," said Jack, "Feeling okay, Ed?"

Frank rolled his eyes in pain, "I'm alive… thanks."

Jack nodded, "Anytime."

As Frank got out of the bed, he grabbed his shirt and walked straight into the hallway. The others followed, Jack smiling as he looked at him.

"So, why did you do it?" asked Frank, "I sacrificed my life."

"Because," said Jack, "There was no way I am going to let the author of the Hoenn series get killed. Especially, since you have to go back home to your dimension… or as you call it: the Real World."

"True," said Frank as he pressed the intercom on the wall, "Felix, set a course for 2011 Pokémon Earth."

"Besides," Katie remarked. "If you died, what would have happened to the Hoenn incarnations of Poké Rangers?"


	28. Conclusion

A/N: Hi, this is the last chapter of Forever Red… I want to thank all who read the series. Um, please comment and critique… it could be of good use.

Conclusion

After the journey, the Kyogre MegaShip finally landed on planet Earth, coming to rest in Slateport City. As the twenty rangers walked out, the red ranger zords materialized back to where they were meant to be in the world, no matter the time or space. Eddie, Jack, Danny, Tara, Felix, Beck, Crane, Jake, Xavier, Katie, Nikitca, Jon, Kevin, and Aliesan stood there, looking at the Peltine. The Aerodactyl came to rest on the ground, Orion's UFO attached to it. The Arcanine Zord disappeared into Kris's Neo Phone, as Frank looked at them. Orion, Kyle, and Kris were heading back to 2108, while David and Shapp were also getting ready to head back to their own times.

"I just want to say thank you. You guys have… really helped save your dimensions from trouble. The future rangers met the past rangers. I am happy as an author and a warrior to be with you all," said Frank.

Felix smiled as he looked around at everybody. He then walked up to Frank as he took out a red box.

"This is a token of our gratitude," said Felix.

Frank looked at the Red Space Ranger as he took the box and opened it. A Poké Ball was present.

"Remember when I told you that you were going to get a Pokémon before you left?" asked Felix, "This is for you. Went to Unova before we landed, although I wasn't sure what type of Pokémon you liked. So, since I assumed fire-type… this is from us."

As Frank opened the Poké Ball, he was surprised to see a fiery pig appear in front of him.

"A Tepig?" asked Frank, "For me?"

"Yep," said Felix, "Take care of it."

"Jeez, thanks guys," Frank said, smiling as he reached down to pick the Tepig up, before rubbing its head while cradling it in his arms. In response, the Tepig released fire from its nose. He chuckled as he looked at the rest of the rangers. He then stretched his right hand out. The other red rangers looked at each other as they put their hands together.

"May the power of Pokémon protect us," said Frank.

Putting their hands in the air, the rangers looked at each other, before Frank turned to the future rangers and Kevin, "The Dimension Holes are ready to go for you guys… if you want to go back home to where you belong. However, for myself, I have to go back home," said Frank.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"Well, I have a lot of explaining to do," said Frank, "And I need to let Nintendo know that I'm really going on vacation. After all, they are the ones that are making your TV series."

"TV series? You mean…?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers is a TV series in Japan," said Frank.

Eddie gasped, "Sweet! Can we go?"

Kyle chuckled, "I want to go meet who created me…"

Jack looked at Frank, "Well, wait a minute… why don't you spend your vacation here in the Pokémon World? Or better yet, why don't we go back to the real world?"

Frank looked at Jack, "Uh… say what?"

"I'm going," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Tara, "I'm not going to let you go away without us."

Eddie chuckled, "I would. But, I've got to go. Came off without letting anyone where I was going. Think Sabrina might be a bit worried."

Kris nodded, "Yeah, me too. We have things to do back home. Myself and Kurtis have a Pokémon league to train for."

"Oh yeah, say hi to the old gang for me," Eddie said. "Hopefully we'll meet again one day."

"And I've got Dinosians to stop," said Kyle. "Well, help to stop."

"And I need to return home too," said Nikitca, "I sense that things are changing on Syodia and I need to get back there and check it out. Lord Absalon has a theory about forming some sort of galactic council."

"And Claire might kill me if I didn't come back," said David. "Even though there might be a chance she thinks I'm probably already dead."

"And I'm needed back at my time," said Orion. "Might as well see what's happened on Kaku while I've been gone."

"Agreed," said Shapp and Kevin. "We've still got problems to deal with."

Jake nodded, "Lucria must be wondering what happened."

Katie and Crane looked at each other and then turned to Xavier. After a few minutes, they decided to stay with Frank. After waving their goodbyes, everybody went their own ways. Kris, Kyle, and Orion got into the Aerodactyl Zord and began to make their way back to 22nd century Johto,

As the Dino Force Zord vanished over the horizon, Nikitca transformed into her Zord form, ready to start the long flight back to Syodia. Moving up into the sky, she waved at them before streaking off into the distance, while Aliesan teleported home to Rara Von. Eddie shook hands with Frank as he walked over towards the Peltine. He stopped and turned to him, "You know… you remind me of me… you're a musician."

Frank nodded. Eddie smiled, "Come back to Johto. We need to jam."

Frank smiled, "Will do."

Jake, Jon, and Kevin shook hands with him as they all headed back to their places: Holon, and Sinnoh. Kevin called on Giratina, allowing him to pass through a dimensional hole and return to his own version of Sinnoh. David also headed back to his place with Shapp. This left Beck, Jack, Danny, Tara, Felix, as well as the Verger Rangers, with Frank.

"Alright, let's go to the real world," said Frank, "Right, Tepig?"

Tepig smiled as he rubbed his arm. The red rangers chuckled as they headed into the Peltine…

* * *

**The next day…**

The Yellow Dimension Ranger, Jack Farrell woke up and immediately went over to his computer to check his e-mail. Opening up the only new message, he read through it before doing a double take and rubbing his eyes to check that he had read it right.

_**Dear Jack:**_

_**Hey! The world is saved. I guess you're not dead. Lol. I need to tell you something and I don't want you to be alarmed. I am taking my vacation now. I already called the proper people. I am home, in the real world. However, I brought some friends with me… **_

_**HAVE A GREAT DAY!**_

_**Edward Kennedy (Blazin' Saddles)**_

Shaking his head, Jack went to make a cup of tea, coming back when it was made, to read the message again. Taking a sip, he saw a picture attachment at the bottom, and clicked on it. What popped up in front of him was enough to make him spit his tea out. He saw a picture of Ed, his namesake Jack, Danny, Felix and Beck. He could also see Tara kneeling in front of a garbage can, with Katie holding her head back, while Xavier and Crane could also be seen in the background.

"Yankee, I am going to kill you," the Johto author said, shaking his head, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?"

Turning to the computer, a smirk flashed across his face.

"I'll show him," said Jack, opening up a new word document and starting to type the title of what he was going to do. "This'll annoy him."

Finishing the title of what he was doing, he considered it for a moment, before deleting it. The words Forever and Yellow vanished from the screen.

"Guess I'm alone then…" Jack muttered. "Wonder if anyone's ever going to come back."

* * *

Meanwhile, the red rangers were taking their vacation where Ed had gone, Seaside Heights, New Jersey in the USA. Inside the house, music was blasting out, Frank's Tepig running around with the rest of the Pokémon belonging to the red rangers. Inside, Jack and Danny were drinking beer, while watching Felix and Tara playing beer pong. In the background, Beck had wrapped a bandanna around his head and was drumming on the table, somehow balancing an empty bottle of beer on his head. Across from them, Katie, Xavier and Crane were doing shots with Frank. Surprisingly, Crane didn't seem affected by the alcohol, much to the surprise of Frank.

"Dude," he said, looking at the Red G-Force Ranger. "Is that your 46th century physiology?"

"Probably," Crane answered, doing another shot. "Actually, yes. Yes it is. You lot are amateurs. I've taken part in drinking games that would give you guys a brain haemorrhage."

"Crane," Frank said. "You know after you came back to the 21st century to help out with the Dark Spectres? What the hell was that big secret you were trying to conceal."

"He never told us," remarked Katie. "So come on! Spill!"

"Think you might be better off telling Tara that," Xavier laughed. "It's going to happen eventually."

"Is Duo really as much of a hound as was made out?" Frank wondered. "What about Luke? He ever annoying to be friends with?"

"Nah, Luke's a good guy," Xavier said. "He didn't win that award for nothing, you know. And Duo… Well that's her boyfriend that you're talking about, so…"

Across from them, Tara suddenly piped up, laughing as she did so.

"I feel so wasted," she said, "Wake up in the morning feeling like Puruguly…"

Frank started laughing, "Grab my shades I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city."

Felix laughed, "Before I leave, brush my hair, but the poof in the back."

The three rangers looked at Jack, Danny, and Beck as they said their response, "Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't hittin' the sack."

Beck looked at them, "Do we have a drum set?"

Frank nodded as he pointed to his right. Beck looked at it as he lifted the drum set and put it in front of the beer pong table. Tara smiled as she had another two drinks, "Tara, take it away," said Frank.

_**I'm talking pedicure on my toes, toes**_

_**Trying on all my clothes, clothes**_

_**Ray blowing up my phone, phone**_

_**Drop-topping, playing my favourite CDs**_

_**Pulling up to the parties**_

_**Trying to get a little bit tipsy**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Darren, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Ray will fight'**_

_**Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Angela's on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Darren, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Ray will fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Angela's on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**_

_**I got money in my pocket, but I'm not really here**_

_**And now, the rangers line up cause they hear I got swagger**_

_**But I kick em to the curb if they mention Master Stryker**_

_**I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk**_

_**Felix tryin' to touch my junk, junk**_

_**Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**_

_**Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out**_

_**Or Jenny shut us down, down **_

_**Jenny shut us down, down **_

_**Jenny just shut us**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Darren, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Ray will fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Angela's on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_**You build me up**_

_**You break me down**_

_**My heart, it pounds**_

_**Yeah, you got me**_

_**With my hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Put your hands up**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Darren, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Ray will fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Angela's on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

_**Don't stop, make it pop**_

_**Darren, blow my speakers up**_

_**Tonight, Ray will fight**_

_**'Til we see the sunlight**_

_**Angela's on the clock**_

_**But the party don't stop, no (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)**_

Jack and Danny were now doing shots as they turned toward Frank who looked at them, his face having gone red from the drink. He turned to Tara, smirking, "I'm drunk!"

_**If you're not drunk ladies and gentlemen! HA-HA!Prepare to get f**ked up. Let's do it! HA-HA!**_

_**SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS! SHOTS!**_

**EVERYBODY!**

As the song was playing, Tara had lined up twenty shots in front of them and was quickly doing them one by one, while Felix and Ed were dancing around the table.

That was when the Red Turbo Ranger suddenly began to shake her head back and forth.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good," said Tara, "OH MY GOD!"

Danny and Jack went toward her. As she was hoisted up, Tara released. Frank and Felix screamed as the multicoloured yawn came on top of them. Felix and Ed then vomited on each other.

"You guys are sick," said Beck, as Katie shook her head in quiet disbelief.

Crane and Xavier sighed, knowing that Tara was indeed a person who loved to party. Both of them had seen it before, neither of them enjoyed it really.

* * *

A few hours later…

Sobered up, Ed found himself on the balcony, a bottle of water by his side. Above him, the sun was starting to set as he went to take a drink.

"I hate being hung over," he said, looking at Tepig, "Sorry you had to see that."

Tepig nodded as he rubbed his leg. Ed smiled at the Pokémon as he continued to drink the water. The door opened up again. It was Danny, looking at him through the hole, a weary look on his face

"Wow, that was fun," said Danny, "Tara's sleeping and Felix just woke up."

Ed nodded, "Gotcha. We'll be going to the boardwalk in about an hour anyway."

Danny looked at him, "Hey. This place is nice. Thanks for inviting us."

"Don't mention it. We've all earned it after saving the world," said Ed.

Danny chuckled, "True, very true."

The door slid open again, revealing Jack to walk out onto the balcony. Sitting next to him, he turned to Ed, "So, I wonder what will happen next?"

Ed turned to Jack, "Well, Jack. I'm the author. I can write any adventure. But, if it's something like this, it's called the unexpected."

Jack and Danny nodded as Ed took out his glass. Suddenly, Beck appeared in the door, "Hey, can I get in this? It's obvious that Felix and Tara aren't coming down. They both drunk!"

Ed nodded as he raised his glass, "A toast to the future, and the protection of the both the real world and the Pokémon World."

The four rangers clanged glasses as the sun began to set in the darkness. They all knew that it was deadly and they survived through it. And they wore the colour of red.

"Yo!" said Crane, popping his head out, "We missed the toast!"

"Oh well, come back out!" said Ed. "Can do it again."

Crane, Xavier, and Katie raised their glasses. They all clanged together and sipped.

"Alright, let's get ready. We're going to the boardwalk tonight!" said Ed.

"ALRIGHT!" said the others.

_**Eventually, they all head back to the Pokémon World after Frank/Ed has his vacation...**_

* * *

**BLAZE PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS **

**In Association with The Pokémon Company, Nintendo, Toei, Saban, and Nickelodeon…**

**Poké Rangers: FOREVER RED**

**Based on the concepts of "Pokémon" by**

**Satoshi Tajiri**

**Based on the concepts of "Power Rangers" by**

**Haim Saban**

**Based on the concepts of "Super Sentai" by**

**Shotaro Ishimori (1975-1977)**

**Saborou Yatsude (1979-PRESENT)**

**Cast**

**Frank Mariendo- Red Dimension Warrior created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Jack Farrell- Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

**Aliesan- Red Rara Von Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Daniel Dragonfly- Red Overtech Ranger created by Daniel the Dragonfly**

**Tara Marie Chaiera- Red Turbo Ranger created by ClarinetWrathArineko**

**Felix Jefferson- Red Space Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Beck McCaffery- Red Bandstand Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

**Eddie Barinholtz- Red Johto Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Kris Douglas- Red Neo Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

**Kyle Weaver- Red Dino Force Ranger created by Phoenix Espeon**

**Orion- Red Kaku Ranger created by Psyduck Ranger**

**Shapp Edison- Red Geno Blast Ranger created by Thomas Drovin**

**Crane Edwards- Red G-Force Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

**Xavier Jackson- Red SDI Ranger created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Katie Myers- Red Genesis Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

**Nikitca- Red Syodian Ranger created by Blue Bongo**

**Jake Coshi- Red Poké Power Ranger created by Cyborg-Lucario**

**Kevin Lambert- Red Legend Force Ranger created by Grass King**

**Jon Rose- Red Light Force Ranger created by Deadbeatloser22**

**David Fury- Red Lost Zone Ranger created by SSJ2PikaFlash**

**Master Stryker/Jou Jefferson created by Cyborg-Lucario**

**Chronos created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Rocket Red created by Psyduck Ranger**

**Psycho Red created by Grass King**

**Cobra Red created by Blue Bongo**

**Groutron created by Blazin' Saddles**

**Plot by:**

**Blazin' Saddles**

**Edited by:**

**Psyduck Ranger**

**Blue Bongo**

**Special Thanks:**

**Psyduck Ranger**

**Blue Bongo**

**Cyborg-Lucario**

**PikaGod**

**Deadbeatloser22**

**SSJ2PikaFlash**

**Digimon Lantern 1**

**Hotrod198**

**Krocket**

**Poké ****Rangers © 2006-2011 by Blaze Productions**

A/N: Thank you so much for reading Forever Red. Now, eventually they do go back to their time. I just thought this ending would be better than the ending I originally planned. Now, you're wondering about the vomiting and the song… it was a song parody for in Space and Tara's vomiting is a in-joke reference to the Orre crossover and the G-Force crossover. And I have to thank Psyduck Ranger for betaing the beginning and Blue Bongo for editing the REST of the blockbuster. Especially, the grumesome picture that was shown when Jack saw it. I thought it was hilarious, don't know about you. Been to at least one college party to see it happen. Lol.

Editors Notes: Think there was something similar in the SDI/In Space crossover as well. Give a big hand for Yankee Blaze folks.


End file.
